EL EMBRUJO DE TUS OJOS
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Un Universo Alternativo, donde Kagome es una bella cantante de Opera y Sesshomaru un Daiyoukai principe de su especie en el mundo actual... Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

El hermoso _Les Théâtre des Variété_ , se hallaba completamente abarrotado.

Un público selecto y distinguido llenaba la hermosa sala, de lujosa decoración roja y dorada, como los clásicos teatros de antaño.

Lo mejor de la sociedad parisiense, humana y _youkai_ , se congregaba esa noche, luciendo en medio de los refulgentes reflejos de la iluminación, sus hermosas joyas, los más costosos _outfits_ de las mejores Casas de Moda en París, todo era glamour y fastuosidad inigualables.

Todos esperaban ansiosos, a la presentación de la nueva _Diva_ , que había alcanzado una fama avasallante en el mundo, conocida más allá del género operístico. Era la primera vez en un par de años, que volvía a pisar la tierra que vio nacer la fama de la bel canto Kagome LeBlanc, de nacionalidad franco-japonesa, que regresaba con uno de los contratos más ventajosos hasta entonces, en la historia del teatro, y a la que antes de su presentación, ya era proclamada como la más bella, talentosa y simpática artista, pues tal era el talento que la precedía.

En uno de los palcos cercanos al escenario, un _youkai_ elegantemente, dentro de su negro esmoquin, en el que relucía la impecable pechera, de impoluta blancura, exudaba un innegable atractivo varonil, seductor, tan propio de su especie, pero aun así, el mejor ejemplo de ella.

Sus ojos dorados de efluvios glaciales, recorrían con mirada altiva y orgullosa, un extremo y otro del teatro, sin detenerse en ningún sitio determinado, expresando la más desdeñosa de las indiferencias.

Las damas, miraban con disimulada curiosidad, que rayaba en la osadía, al extraño invitado de esa noche, que parecía ignorar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, como si estuviese obsesionado por una idea fija y poco grata, pues su ceño, claramente fruncido en un gesto colérico.

Era desconcertante, fuera de lugar, pues en medio del fulgor, el brillo y el oropel, su inconformidad u odio, era más que palpable.

Se anunció la última llamada, la gente tomó su lugar, y las luces poco a poco, fueron bajando su intensidad, hasta apagarse por completo.

La sinfónica comienza a tocar la hermosa música de Puccini, pues esa noche se estrena la puesta en escena de la Ópera llamada " _Madame Butterfly"_.

La belleza de Kagome LeBlanc, con su hermoso rostro de claros rasgos japoneses, resplandecía con los hermosos kimonos, traídos especialmente para ella.

Su voz era hermosa, sugestiva, lírica, todos estaban sumidos en el hechizo de su interpretación.

Sonreían, suspiraban, amaban y sufrían con _Cio-Cio san_ , la _Madame_ Butterfly que ese día cobraba vida en el cuerpo y la voz de Kagome.

Incluso Él no podía apartar la vista, concentrado toda su atención en ella.

Quedó extático, suspenso, pero las doradas pupilas, comúnmente insensibles y frías, brillaron con extraños odiosos destellos.

Su admiración, muy a su pesar, no podía apartar la atención en la figura, que en medio del escenario, comenzó a evolucionar entre las notas de las hermosas _Arias_ , que hablaba de lejanas tierras y exóticos paisajes, para la mayoría.

No podía negar, que era una espléndida artista, joven y atractiva, llena de una perturbadora personalidad, de un atractivo, que conquistaba a primera vista sin proponérselo.

De bellos ojos azules, rostro simétrico de grandes ojos orientales, pequeños labios carnosos, en forma de corazón, de negro cabello largo, con un brillo natural que reflejaba los destellos de los reflectores.

Era distinta a las demás mujeres, de eso estaba seguro, pues brillaba con luz propia en medio de un mar de gente, con un halo embriagador, que lo atrapaba en un embrujo del que no quería huir.

Trata de no pensar en ella, y se distrae, poniendo atención en la historia, supuestamente basada en hechos reales, donde una bella joven de apenas, frescos quince años, se enamora de un oficial de la Armada Estadounidense.

Él la tomó como su esposa, y ella se siente realizada y feliz del compromiso, que ve cómo una unión de por vida.

Pero el Oficial sólo la ve como una aventura, una cortesana de planta, de la que se divorciara en cuanto encuentre a la prometida Americana, ideal.

El Oficial vuelve a su tierra, y ella lo espera devota y enamorada, con el hijo de ambos, del que pocos saben.

La quieren casar con un adinerado príncipe, pero ella no quiere, pues espera a su amado, que pronto regresará a Japón, pero no para estar con ella.

Pero el final es, por demás triste.

El Oficial regresó, pero no viene solo, y entre él, su esposa y el cónsul, van por el hijo que ha engendrado con ella, al que ha llamado _Dolore_ , pues piensa criarlo como suyo en Estados Unidos.

El Oficial no puede darle la cara, y prefiere quedar aparte, pues está conmovido al ver la hermosa casa decorada para su regreso, así que su esposa y el cónsul le dan la noticia a ella, que sorprendentemente, se muestra conforme con entregar a su hijo, con la condición de que su esposo vaya por el pequeño personalmente.

Pide perdón, ante una estatua de Buda, de la religion que renegó por convertirse al cristianismo y poder casarse.

Cubre los ojos de su hijo con un pañuelo, y sin que este la vea, clava la _wakizashi_ , que era de su padre, y antes de morir besa a su hijo, justo en el momento que entra el Oficial, arrepentido, pero es demasiado tarde.

La música exalta y adorna cada acto, y al final, muchos lloran con la dulce y triste interpretación de la señorita LeBlanc.

El resto del público está sobrecogido y silencioso y al final, en un atronadora explosión de aplausos, todos se ponen de pie, lanzando flores al escenario y vítores.

Un murmullo se alzaba, alabando sin restricciones, el talento y la belleza absorbente de la mujer, así como su maravillosa interpretación.

Sé inclinó, graciosamente, agradeciendo, al juntar una rosa roja a sus pies, y recibiendo con una sonrisa un hermoso ramo de flores de parte del elenco, que de igual manera, habían disfrutado de trabajar con ella, y del éxito compartido esa noche.

Solamente uno, ajeno por completo a cuanto le rodeaba, no aplaude.

Sus manos en un puño, clavando fuertemente sus garras en sus palmas, a punto de herirse a sí misma.

Su mirada de oro, se posaba fría y enigmática, casi colérica, en la adorable _Diva_ , que amable y graciosa, sonreía y agradeció al público incansable.

Pero aunque él mismo lo quisiera negar, y su rostro fuera la más cruel máscara de indiferencia, también sé sentía preso, de la magia que esa mujer, casi niña, desprendía.

El _Daiyoukai_ , príncipe de su raza, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, se daba cuenta que había caído en el mismo tonto hechizo.

Con un esfuerzo que resultó casi heroico, para sí mismo, logró apartar la mirada de la visión deliciosa, y antes de que terminara la última salva de aplausos, se levantó para salir.

Su gesto, brusco y fuera de lugar, provocó que unos ojos curiosos, de mujer, se levantarán curiosos hasta él, posándose en los suyos.

Las azules pupilas, fundiéndose en las doradas, fugazmente, pero con tal descarga de sensaciones, que aquel fuerte ser dudo, entre quedarse o salir huyendo cuanto antes de ahí.

Conocía sus propios alcances, era mejor salir cuanto antes.

Fue tan solo un segundo, un segundo incomparable, en que dos almas buenas sellaron su destino, una en el amor, la otra, tal vez… en el odio.

En varonil rostro se plasmó tan gran crueldad, que por un instante perdió la belleza de su rostro, pero fue pasajero, pues al instante recuperó la normalidad, pero dejando a su paso, una sonrisa cínica, que mostraba la punta de sus colmillos.

La joven _Diva_ , con una expresión confusa, esquivo la mirada, pues no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, que había hecho mal, para ser mirada de esa manera.

Sesshomaru, molesto, desesperado, sin saber que era por no tener más la atención de ese par de ojos, salió de manera rápida y violenta de ese palco, y del teatro.

Ya afuera, el aire frío de París, dio de lleno en su rostro, aspirando el aroma de la ciudad, tan diferente al de antaño, para tranquilizarse.

Saco su celular y se dirigió hacía la acera, donde un lujoso Lincoln sé aparco, bajando de inmediato un _youkai_ de aspecto serio y cabello verdoso, vestido de traje, que le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

_ Buenas noches Amo, ¿disfruto la opera?...

_ _Mmph…_ ¿haz ido a recoger a la princesa, Jaken?

_ Si señor, hace rato que la deje en casa…

Entró al lujoso auto, aun escuchando los aplausos atronadores que provenían del teatro.

Le molestaba, que fuera adorada por todo mundo, por ambas razas por igual.

Le molestaba admitir, que él mismo reconocía su talento, su gracia, su belleza… ¡ _Bah_! para nada…

Jaken, discreto, cerró la puerta, sin hacer mayor ceremonia, pues adivinada en su rostro esa mirada casi diabólica, que solo empleaba en el pasado, cuando realmente estaba enojado.

Silencioso, avanzaban por el _Boulevard Montmartre_ , viendo distraído las luces de la ciudad.

Deseaba poder volar, pero no estaba en sus tierras, ni siquiera en su país, y tenía que atenerse al tratado internacional, humano- _youkai_ , existente.

_ Jaken… _ sé dirigió a su sirviente con voz ronca, ausente.

_ Diga señor…

_ Mañana quiero que compres, el más bello y lujoso ramo de flores, y lo envías a la _Diva_ , con una tarjeta que dejaré escrita en mí despacho.

_ Entendido, Amo… mañana a primera hora cumplire su encargo.

El _Daiyoukai_ , volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, dejando a su mente vagar por el laberinto de los recuerdos.

_ Sesshomaru, hijo, ¿eres tú?

Por mucho cuidado que tuvo al pasar frente a la habitación de la Princesa, su madrastra, para no despertarla, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

_ Yo soy… no hay necesidad de asustarse… ¿puedo pasar?.

Abrió el pestillo de la antigua puerta y entró a la lujosa habitación, de muebles antiguos, en perfectas y hermosas condiciones, combinados con la modernidad que era inevitable.

De colores claros, se en encontraba la enorme cama en medio de la habitación, donde yacía recostada, Izayoi Taisho, que aparentaba unos sesenta años, pero que en realidad tenía casi quinientos, pues había estado emparejada con un _Daiyoukai_ , el padre de Sesshomaru.

_ ¿Porque está despierta tan tarde? _ y se acercó a besarla en la frente de manera tierna.

Izayoi se enderezo entre los almohadones, para recibir la caricia de aquel a quien desde un principio había querido como un hijo, y que solo hasta estos últimos días había sido digna de recibir sus demostraciones afectivas.

_ Te esperaba a ti, hijo, ya es tarde y no podía dormir sin saber que estabas en casa.

Él entendía, él sabía el motivo de su preocupación, y aunque en otros tiempos no le hubiera importado en absoluto, actualmente, estaba dispuesto a evitarle cualquier sinsabor.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el borde de la cama, y apoderándose de una mano de la dama, manos de aristócrata, que antaño fueran admiradas por su padre por la suavidad de pétalos, que aún conservaba; las acarició con ternura para después posar un tierno beso en ellas, de manera reverente.

_ Perdona, que haya sido el motivo de su desvelo, _madre sama_ , hubiera llegado antes, pero le ordene a Jaken que diese unas vueltas por la ciudad. Me sentía algo… mareado.

Izayoi sé inquieto, mirando con atención, ¿mareado?, tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para reaparecer en sociedad de vuelta.

_ ¿Te sientes mal aun? ¿quieres que mande a traer un médico? …

_ ¡No!, no, me encuentro bien, tal vez solo ha sido la aglomeración de personas en el teatro, ya que estaba al tope.

_ Me han dicho que es una excelente artista, me muero por conocerla, ¿te ha gustado la nueva cantante?...

Sesshomaru se estremeció imperceptiblemente, al evocar a la mujer que minutos atrás lo cautivo con sus brillantes ojos.

Sus facciones se endurecieron, apretando sus labios en un rictus de cólera, que intentó disimular, contestando con fingida indiferencia.

_ No estaba mal…

Izayoi le miró sorprendida.

_ ¿Solo eso? _ interrogó escrutadora a los fríos ojos de su hijastro.

_ En casa de _madame_ Darsier se comentaba su arte, y se alaba su belleza, dicen que es, francamente maravillosa…

Ahora fue él quien la miró con asombro.

¿No le decía nada el nombre de Kagome LeBlanc? ¿No traía a su mente recuerdos horribles, que igual que él, estaba intentando enterrar en su memoria? tal vez… ¿acaso ese nombre jamás se mencionó en su presencia y por eso no reaccionaba ante el?.

Su mirada se clavó en los ojos cafes, marchitos por la edad y las últimas tristezas, encontrado solamente, una clara inocencia ante lo que estaba pasando.

Sé tranquilizó, y fue como un descanso en su alterada alma, era mejor así, para él, era mejor así.

Volvió a recuperarse y dijo con desdén:

_ Los franceses son bastante impresionables, por lo que veo…

_ Ha sido tu amigo Bankotsu, él que la vio actuar en Estados Unidos hace unos meses, él que la ha ensalzado, y este no es precisamente francés…

_ Bueno, es que Bankotsu, no es precisamente un conocedor, es tonto e inexperto en cuestiones de mujeres…

Y ponía en su rostro la sonrisa más engreída que tenía…

_ Cómo mi querido Inuyasha…

Suspiro Izayoi, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, que había cometido un error al mencionar a su otro hijo frente a Sesshomaru, callando repentinamente y atemorizada, pensado que había sido una tonta en sacar su dolor frente a su hijastro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a resucitar en Sesshomaru, ese dolor que apenas lo dejaba vivir?.

Este había prohibido terminantemente, que se nombrara a su hermano en presencia suya, y todos, amigos y servidumbre, evitaban hacerlo, porque sabían el sufrimiento que atenazaba el corazón del Príncipe _Daiyoukai_ , al recordar a su hermano muerto en tan tragico accidente.

Aquel hermano, que aunque en un principio no aceptó, pues era fruto del segundo matrimonio de su padre con una _ningen_.

Al que después, protegió con su vida, del cruel y antiguo Japón, donde un _hanyou_ no valía para ninguna de las dos especies reinantes.

Lo enseñó a luchar, lo cuido, sacrificando su juventud para estar a su lado, sin que esto le importara, pues Inuyasha le entregaba con creces su atención, su tiempo, queriendolo y admirando cómo el hermano mayor que era.

El carácter de Sesshomaru, de por si algo huraño y taciturno, aunque dinámico y justo, se volvió irascible, y ella diría, que hasta algo cruel, pues a veces por cualquier nimiedad, se enfurecia sin límites y mostraba una cólera injusta y despiadada cuando algunas de sus órdenes no eran obedecidas.

Y en ocasiones, la mayor parte del tiempo, se comportaba con una cruel indiferencia, más parecida al desprecio y desdén por cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, como si viviese a las cosas terrenales.

Solo con ella, Sesshomaru sacaba su verdadera personalidad, volviendo a ser, ese adolescente del que tanto batalló para lograr ganarse su cariño, y era él, el mismo ser noble que fuera siempre.

Dos años enteros sé llevo encerrado en su propiedad en Japón, sin más compañía que la servidumbre necesaria y su fiel lacayo, Jaken, y a un dragón de dos cabezas llamado, Ah-Un, de raza extinta hacía muchísimos años.

Huyo de los pocos amigos que tenía, renegó de la sociedad y detesto a cada hembra o mujer.

En compañía del dragón de dos cabezas, hacía largas excursiones a pie, por los bosques y las montañas aledañas, que a veces duraban semanas.

Todo de esa manera, hasta un día anterior a ese, cuando la sorprendió con una visita sorpresa a París, donde lo recibió con cariño, porque lo quería entrañablemente y deseaba que saliera del marasmo en que estaba sumergido, por quien sabía que tantos sentimientos.

Ella le conocía bien, adivinando que estaba torturado, que sufría por algo profundo que escapaba a su compresión.

Sesshomaru, cuando estaba encerrado en su interior, era inexpugnable.

Cierto que la muerte inesperada y trágica de Inuyasha, su amado hijo, los dejo a ambos envueltos en sombras dolorosa; pero también era cierto, que el tiempo curaba las heridas, y Sesshomaru a pesar de sus años en ese mundo, apenas estaba en la etapa de sentar cabeza, unirse a una compañera y aparearse para tener herederos.

Por muy profundas que fueran esas heridas, Sesshomaru siempre tuvo anhelos y una visión emprendedora en la vida, aunque su carácter no demostrara demasiado.

¿Acaso tenía miedo de abrir su corazón y fracasar como lo había hecho Inuyasha?

¿Porque no buscar en una mujer o hembra el bálsamo para su dolor en el alma?.

Los ojos cansados de Izayoi, expresaban la inmensa pena que sus pensamientos le producían, y sus párpados caían, cerrando sus ojos.

Inuyasha, había sido su primer cachorro dado a luz, y el último, pues ya nunca más pudo quedar embarazada de nuevo.

Siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, protegiéndolo en el pasado, por su condición de _Hanyou_ , enseñandolo a seguir siempre el ejemplo de su hermano y ser fuerte como él, aunque no fuera un _youkai_ de sangre pura.

Y en vez de que en su pequeño hijo surgiera envidia o amargura hacia su hermano, siempre lo admiro y lo quiso tanto, como Sesshomaru a él, encargadose de cuidarlo, tanto como ella.

Espio el rostro del joven _Daiyoukai_ , preocupada de haberlo ofendido con sus recuerdos, pero este seguía impasible, si acaso un poco más pálido y mirando sin ver, a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, sin ningún mínimo indicio que demostrara, su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando suavemente.

Aquel breve ruido, volvió a Sesshomaru a la realidad, sumido por completo en los recuerdos amargos, que aquella imprudente madrastra despertó con fuerza en él.

Pero al mirarla con los ojos cerrados, pensando que se había quedado dormida, una infinita ternura sé despertó en él, y el semblante de su rostro cambió, mostrando una breve sonrisa, pues ella no tenía la culpa de recordar a su hijo.

Si alguien hubiera contemplado ese breve instante, en que su rostro se suavizo, mostrandose doblemente atractivo y seductoramente viril, a pesar de su bondadosa sonrisa, podría aceptar la perpetua amargura en la que vivía su alma, pues estaba demostrado, que a pesar de todo, aún tenía corazón.

Sé levantó con sigilo, para evitar despertarla, besando su frente y cubriendola con el sedoso edredón, apagando la luz al salir.

_ Que bueno es… aunque él mismo lo quiera negar… _ susurro Izayoi, abriendo los ojos de nuevo en la oscuridad _ ¿Que lo tendra asi?...

Era una incógnita que la desesperaba, pues su sexto sentido de mujer, le decía que algo no andaba bien con él.

La conducta de su hijo Sesshomaru, también le preocupaba grandemente.

Y sumida en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida, pensando en ambos hijos, que su amado le dio.

Sesshomaru se había servido un trago de whisky y se dirigía a su habitación, con pasos lentos y pesarosos, amortiguados por la alfombra de los pasillos.

Su espíritu se hallaba inquieto, agitado, por una sorda y cruenta lucha interna, entre el bien y el mal, en la que antes de amanecer, este último, había logrado triunfar.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Bueno aqui esta la segunda adaptación de las historias encontradas en las revistas coleccionables de mí Abuela.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y que comprendan que los capítulos son un poco más cortos a los que normalmente publico, pues es más difícil de escribir debido al estado de la revista…**_

 _ **Aun así, espero que la disfruten…**_

 _ **Les mando un Saludo Supercalifragilisticuespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	2. KAGOME

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

Kagome se enredaba entre las suaves sábanas y el edredón de plumas de ganso del exclusivo hotel, tratando de robarle más minutos a su sueño, del que no quería despertar aún.

Pero apenas comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta de nuevo, cuando escucho los suaves golpes, en la puerta de su habitación, entrando Kaede en ella, dejando el almuerzo en la mesa de té, para poder abrir las gruesas cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz matinal.

_ Buenos días, señorita Kagome. Espero que haya descansado…

_ Mmm, si Kaede, gracias, ¿que hora es?...

_ Ya casi las diez de la mañana…

_ ¡Vaya que estaba agusto! no me di cuenta de la hora…

Kagome se estiraba y bostezaba perezosa, aun tratando de despertar del todo.

_ Bueno, es normal, su cuerpo necesita descansar, los ensayos habían sido pesados y anoche se acostó tarde, después de un largo día.

He traído su desayuno, si gusta, se lo acerco y lo come en la cama.

Kagome se levantó y besó a Kaede en la mejilla.

_ Gracias Kaede, que haria sin ti, voy a desayunar aqui en la mesita, y acompañame por favor, al menos con un café…

Ambas se sentaron, y comenzaron a comentar el éxito de la noche anterior, en su regreso exitoso en París, en uno de los mejores teatros de la ciudad.

_ Si gusta leer las noticias, he traído su Ipad, ire a ver quien toca la puerta.

Kagome seguía atacando su desayuno, con bastante hambre, mientras prendía su tableta, para enterarse de las críticas del día anterior.

Y en efecto, en primera plana estaban las fotografías de la noche anterior, con frases elogiosas, ensalzando su arte en exceso, llamándola incluso la " _sacerdotisa del bel canto"_... tan ilógico…

Un una sonrisa hastiada, pues ya su fama no la sorprendió, dejó su Ipad en la mesa y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno, atacando una tostada con mermelada casera, mientras su dedo arrastraba fotografía, tras fotografía, sin prestar mucha atención, más concentrada en su apetito, hasta que se detuvieron en una imagen en particular.

La imagen borrosa, obviamente tomada de lejos, de un hombre sentado junto al palco cercano al escenario, seguida de una más clara, aunque de distinta ocasión, donde mostraban la identidad del sombrío invitado.

Su fisonomía era perfecta y varonil, de profundos ojos dorados, algo lejanos y tristes, sobre un rostro serio, pensativo…

¿Donde lo había visto? el hombre de la fotografía le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de donde.

" _**El príncipe Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru Taisho, que asistió a la puesta en escena de "Madame Butterfly", y que se encuentra en la ciudad junto con la Princesa Izayoi Taisho."**_

Recordaba, que su amigo Bankotsu Yoshida, lo había mencionado alguna vez, cómo una cercana y querida amistad para él.

Pero ella tan concentrada en otras cosas y en otros **problemas** , no había puesto mucho atención en aquellos comentarios, en los que su queridísimo amigo juraba, que el famoso _Daiyoukai_ era un erudito en arte, y que ambos serían una gran pareja, si es que sé llegaban a conocer.

Ella había reído divertida, pero continuó estudiando, sin prestar mucha atención a su plática.

La verdad admitía ser un tanto egoísta, pero también era verdad, que desde niña, su pasión había sido el canto, nunca se había preocupado por enamorarse, ni nada de eso, dedicando su tiempo y sus años, al estudio de su arte, encontrado su vocación y su amor en la Ópera.

Había sido criticada por gente cercana a ella, llamándola egoísta y demás… pero ¡bah! la verdad no le importaba, quienes realmente la querían, la estaban apoyando constantemente.

Volvió a contemplar las fotografías del _Daiyoukai_ , prestando atención por primera vez, en el lugar en el que la lejana silueta borrosa, se hallaba sentada; dándose cuenta por primera vez, que aquel hombre de mirada furiosa y gesto agrio, que la dejará congelada por un instante, era el mismo "hombre" de esa fotografía, de gesto serio y orgulloso, pero algo triste y solitario.

Aquel _youkai_ , de mirada cruel, con un tinte de salvaje fiereza, orgullo y odio, era Sesshomaru Taisho, el amigo de Bankotsu Yoshida, al que quería más que un hermano.

Era tan diferente al de la fotografía, y no podía evitar pensar, porque en la fotografía lucía para ella tan triste, mientras en su memoria, esa mirada, le había parecido todo lo contrario.

Su desayuno yacía en la pequeña mesa, olvidado, mientras contemplaba en su Ipad, la imagen misteriosa y enigmática del _Daiyoukai_ que había capturado su atención.

Tomó la taza de café, sonriendo mientras pensaba que a ella nada le importaba lo que el _Daiyoukai_ pensara en cada imagen, ni tampoco si era guapo o feo, bueno o malo.

Tomó un sorbo, y su rostro hizo un gesto de desagrado, dejándolo en la mesa.

_ Creo que si un día llegó a conocer a " _su Alteza"_... le reclamare ser el culpable de que mi delicioso café se enfriará…

Y sonreía divertida, pues jamás por su cabeza le pasaría esa posibilidad.

_ Señorita Kagome, ¿puedo pasar?...

La voz de Kaede, interrumpe su ensoñación, mientras veía por el gran ventanal el bullicio de la ciudad.

_ Adelante Kae…

Su voz se interrumpió, viendo cómo entraba por la puerta de su habitación, una invasión frondosa de flores bellísimas, que inundó la habitación de inmediato, de un suave y dulce perfume.

_ Kaede, ¿donde te escondes?...

Y se levantaba emocionada y sorprendida, para ayudar a su querida amiga y asistente.

Sin duda, ese ramo hasta el momento era el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida, pues eran todas y cada una de sus favoritas.

_ _¡Uff!_ me arrepiento de haber despacho a los Botones, pero no sabía en qué fachas andarias…

Kagome sonreía, aun sorprendida y maravillada, oliendo cada hermosa flor.

_ Aquí tiene la tarjeta. Y con permiso, llamaré a la doncella para que arregle su habitación.

Sé sentó sobre la cama, mientras la doncella entraba a preparar el baño, abriendo el pequeño sobre, dejando salir una sencilla pero exquisita tarjeta con el nombre de _**Sesshomaru Taisho**_ escrito en ella, en letras doradas.

Solo eso.

Y por segunda vez, en esa mañana, vuelve a escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Toma su Ipad, y ve de nuevo su fotografía, preguntandose, ¿que le tiene deparado el destino?, mientras lee la tarjeta incrédula, volteandola por ambos lados, viendo dentro del escueto sobre una vez más, levantándose y buscando entre las flores algún otro mensaje, pero nada.

Presiente de un modo incierto, que algo inesperado y extraño suceso va a producirse en su vida, cambiándola, tal vez.

Nunca a sido romantica, ni nada por el estilo, y pocas veces ha sentido ese escalofrío premonitorio, recorrerla, y no puede evitar preguntarse, si el _Daiyoukai_ , será el motivo de esa situación.

Sé sentía aturdida y no sabía definir, si ese sentimiento de aprensión en su alma, era a causa de su inexperiencia en estos temas.

Sé sentía feliz y temerosa, olía nuevamente el hermoso ramo de flores y se emocionaba, pues había sido vista por una persona que jamás hubiera pensado.

Pero también recordaba que era una figura pública, no una simple muchacha, la que era vista por un príncipe.

Y suspiraba nuevamente triste, pues no sabía qué pensar o sentir.

_ Por favor coloquen la flores en el salon…

Y sonriendo, aun pensativa, entró a tomar su baño.

*O*O*

Sé había vestido con un hermoso vestido color blanco con lunares negros, de talle ajustado, sin escote y de amplia y hermosa falda hasta las rodillas.

Sé estaba maquillando de manera sencilla, después de preparar su piel, mientras su doncella la peinaba, decidida a salir a caminar, sintiéndose una estrella de antaño, glamurosa y a la moda, sin importarle que la reconocieran o no.

Oyó los suaves golpes en la puerta, de mano de Kaede, anunciando su entrada.

_ Adelante…

_ Señorita Kagome, te busca afuera, Yoshida _sama…_

_ ¿Bankotsu está aquí?...

Sonrió con alegría y le pidió a su Asistente pedir que lo atendiera en lo que salía.

Termino de peinar sus cabellos, dejándolos sueltos pero relucientes, se puso unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y salió a recibir a su amigo, emocionada de poder verlo de nuevo, después de algún tiempo.

Bankotsu Yoshida, alto, de complexión delgada, pero fuerte, grandes manos, piel bronceada y ojos profundos, de un color azul tan oscuro, que parecían negros, sobre un rostro agradable, del que muchas madres escondían a su hijas; espero en la sala, tomando un té, en lo que su amiga decidió aparecer, cerciorándose que todo a su alrededor fuera cómodo y confortable, a la altura de su querida Kagome.

Cinco minutos pasaron, y apareció por la puerta la hermosa visión, sacada de un catálogo de moda, de los años sesentas.

_ Por un momento pensé estar viendo a Audrey Hepburn, pero me decepciones al ver que solo eras tu…

Sé acercó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, mientras despeinaba su perfecto cabellos y regresaba a tomar su té.

_ Tan adorable como siempre, mi cruel amigo…

Ambos rieron de sus bromas, pues se conocían y sabían que los halagos estaban de más entre ellos.

_ Luces hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado?, te extrañe todos estos meses…

_ Estoy perfectamente, y también te he extrañado… ¿has desayunado, gustas que te traigan algo?...

Bankotsu le aseguro que todo se encontraba bien, mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno a su amiga, que siempre que estaba con él, no perdía oportunidad de disfrutar alguno, aunque su instructor de canto sé los prohibiera para no correr el riesgo de perder su voz.

_ Debes de estar satisfecha por el triunfo obtenido en tu primera noche, ¿Verdad Kagome?.

Kagome sonrió mientras arrojaba el blanco humo por sus labios.

_ Te mentiría si dijera lo contrario, la verdad me siento satisfecha y halagada por el recibimiento del publico en Paris…

_ Yo diría que a todo París, no sólo al público de anoche. Los periódicos no dejan de halagarte, las críticas han sido maravillosas…

Kagome sonreía sonrojada y tímida, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pues las palabras de su amigo si le llegaban, más que las de los periódicos…

_ ¡Ya! no es para tanto…

_ ¿Aparte modesta?...

Bankotsu la miraba enternecido, pues a pesar de los años en medio de la fama, conservaba la inocencia que siempre le había gustado.

_ No sabes cómo lamento perderme tu actuación de anoche. Había prometido a _madame_ Darsier, esposa del consulado, ya sabes el del Tratado _Humano-Youkai_ …

Había prometido acudir a su fiesta, y me fue imposible escapar de ese compromiso.

Y déjame decirte además, que fuiste el tema de conversación de esa noche.

_ Y como siempre, imagino que fuiste tú, el encargado de hacerme la propaganda.

Le decía burlona, mientras saboreaba un delicioso _ecler_ , que venía en el servicio de té que Kaede arrimo para ambos.

_ Kagome, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo en carruaje por París? ver de nuevo el _Arc de Triomphe_ , de _Champs- elysées_ , la Torre Eiffel, _Grand Palais._ Podemos comer después, donde tu quieras, ir por tus _macarons_ favoritos o caminar por el _Bois de Bologne_. Quiero compensar mi ausencia de anoche, asi que tu dime lo que quieres hacer.

Kagome sonrió feliz y agradecida, pues como siempre, los gustos de ambos estaban sincronizados.

_ Pues pensaba salir a pasear yo sola, pero me alegra mejor ir contigo…

Entró Kagome a su habitación, por una chaquetilla color negro a la cintura y manga hasta los codos, además de unos lentes color negro y un sombrero de ala ancha color rojo, que combinaba con sus zapatillas, pues si vas a París, viste con glamour.

Cuando salió, Bankotsu ya había hecho unas llamadas y sonrió orgulloso al ver la belleza de su amiga, que en esos momento definitivamente parecía una hermosa estrella del cine de la edad de oro.

Cuando salieron a la entrada del hotel, un hermoso carruaje tirado por cuatro de los más hermosos caballos blancos, aguardaba por ellos, sonriendo Kagome sorprendida, mientras su guapo acompañante, muy galantemente, la ayudaba a subir.

Sin dejar de prestar atención a la plática de Bankotsu, Kagome disfrutaba feliz, del sol y del hermoso paisaje, que solo París en ese perfecto día le podía ofrecer.

Miraba todo con curiosidad como si fuera la primera vez, pues ya eran varios años, fuera de la ciudad en la que creció después de mudarse de Japón con su padre.

Aquel sentimiento de confusión, que experimentó por primera vez después de aquel ostentoso ramo de flores, había quedado atrás, y en ese momento solo disfrutaba con alegría, la compañía de su querido Bankotsu.

Sé habían bajado a caminar, deteniéndose en la Torre Eiffel, donde entraron a almorzar al famoso restaurant " _ **58 Tour Eiffel"**_ , disfrutando de la vista mientras bebían una copa del mejor vino francés.

Kagome de repente noto, que su corazón se aceleraba, y una extraña inquietud estremecía su alma, sintiéndose observada y extrañamente, en peligro.

Había _youkais_ a su alrededor, y sabía que ella podía sentir el _youki_ de ellos, una habilidad que había heredado de su abuela, que había sido _Miko_ en un Templo Shinto.

Pero en la actualidad, los _youkais_ no tenían necesidad de alzar su _youki_ de esa manera, se consideraba una agresión, si un sagrado los llegaba a detectar.

Aunque en su caso, no llevaba un hábito de _Miko_ , ni nadie sabía de sus habilidades.

Miró más allá del hombro de Bankotsu, disimuladamente, y en el otro extremo del Restaurant estaba sentado Sesshomaru Taisho, teniendo un almuerzo de negocios, con unos posibles inversionistas.

Lucía elegante y arrogante como siempre, con su traje color gris, a la medida de su escultural cuerpo, que combinaba perfecto con su cabello color plata, que brillaba hermoso con la diáfana luz solar que entraba por el gran ventanal.

Con despreocupada altivez, miraba a su alrededor, sin perder detalle de _NADA_ , emanando de su persona una fuerza poderosa, llena de orgullosa nobleza, dándose cuenta, de que la miraba con distante expresión y duro rostro.

Regreso su mirada al rostro de su acompañante, después de perderse en ese breve instante, sintiéndose por primera vez, terriblemente turbada por la presencia de alguien del sexo opuesto, hombre o _youkai_.

Ella sabía que no había dejado de mirarle, cruzando su mirada con él de manera disimulada y accidental, viendo de repente cómo se levantaba, con movimientos lentos, fríamente calculados, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, su rostro se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada, mientras apretaba la servilleta en su mano con fuerza, dándose cuenta Bankotsu de su turbación.

_ Kagome, ¿Te encuentras mal querida? ¿quieres que nos marchemos?...

Pero no había alcanzado a terminar la frase, cuando noto la presencia de alguien parado a su lado.

_ Bankotsu Yoshida, ¿acaso ya no conoces a los amigos?...

_ ¡Sesshomaru _san_!...

Sé levantó de prisa, sorprendido y feliz, ignorando por un momento a su amiga, mientras abrazaba al _Daiyoukai_.

_ No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte aquí…

_ ¿Que ha sido de tu vida Bankotsu? tengo mucho sin saber de ti…

Bankotsu hablaba de prisa, tratando de abarcar todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, dando afectuosas palmaditas en su espalda, que solo años de sincera amistad, le daban libertad de hacer.

Mientras Sesshomaru sonreía calladamente, pues conocía su carácter natural y sencillo, de carácter fácil, que apreciaba mucho a pesar de ser todo lo contrario de él.

_ Anoche tuve el honor de saludar a tu Madre, la princesa Izayoi, en la fiesta de los Darsier, y no me comento que estuvieras aquí, pero bueno, no fue su culpa, la verdad esa noche, solo un tema estaba en boca de todos.

Y con una mirada significativa, señaló a Kagome, que estaba en silencio, contemplando la escena con verdadero interés.

_ ¿No me presentas a tu bella compañera, Bankotsu?...

La voz de Sesshomaru, sonaba demasiado irónica para su gusto, pero su amigo no lo vio así y de inmediato se puso en ello.

_ Perdonen ambos, mí falta de educación, me he distraído terriblemente.

Tomó de la mano a Kagome, ayudándole a levantarse de su asiento.

_ Ella es la Señorita Kagome LeBlanc Higurashi… de quien habras oido hablar… y él es Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, al que ya conoces por referencias…

_ Gusto en conocerlo Taisho _sama…_ gracias por el hermoso ramo de flores…

Expreso Kagome, rehuyendo de la mirada de sorpresa de Bankotsu que ignoraba tal acción.

_ Dignas de usted, _mademoiselle_ LeBlanc…

¡Qué enigmático le resultaba Sesshomaru Taisho!, tan capaz de decir lo más hermosos cumplidos para el oído de una mujer, sin siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, que iluminaba su rostro y dejara ver sus verdaderas intenciones, sintiéndose desconcertada, pues ¿para qué negarlo? ella las deseaba.

Era el único que la miraba, sin que en sus ojos se plasmará ese brillo de admiración, que ya la había llegado aburrir.

Tal vez por eso, ella se sentía inclinada hacia él de modo inconsciente.

_ Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo, antes de que regrese a Japón, fue un gusto volver a verte Bankotsu, te dejo seguir disfrutando de tu cita… _Mademoiselle_ LeBlanc, fue un placer conocerla.

Cuando se hubo marchado y que ambos amigos, disfrutaban de una última copa de vino, apreciando la hermosa vista de la ciudad, Bankotsu no pudo evitar preguntar.

_ No sabía que Sesshomaru te había enviado un ramo de flores, ¿Acaso estuvo en el estreno de anoche?... ¿Cómo no me lo dijo?, y yo encerrado en la fiesta esa…

_ Pues según lo que lei en los periodicos, asi fue. Supongo que le gustó mi actuación, por eso recibí las flores.

No le confesó, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues se había sentado en el palco junto al escenario, ni tampoco la impresión que le causó su mirada, pues no quería especulaciones de parte de él…

_ Pues él es un gran conocedor de Arte, a pesar de ser un _youkai_ que en el pasado estuvo más inclinado a la batalla, pienso yo, que es un modo de equilibrar su vida y sus gustos.

_ Pues tu no te quedas atras, querido Bankotsu, pues conozco tu pasión por las armas, además eres bueno en _Judo_ y _Kendo…_ supongo que de esa manera conociste a Sesshomaru…

_ Así es… mi _Sensei_ fue un _youkai_ , aliado de la Antigua casa del Oeste.

Kagome termino de beber su copa de vino, aparentemente sin prestarle la debida atención, fingiendo algo de desinterés, haciéndole creer que esos temas no le importaban.

Pero estaba cansada, su espíritu intranquilo, y le pidió que la llevara al Hotel a descansar, agradeciendo por el maravilloso día que habían pasado juntos.

_ Prometo ir a ver a las otras dos funciones que faltan… no me perderé el verte actuar como _**Madame Butterfly**_ , por nada del mundo, estoy casi seguro que has sido la más hermosa _Cio- Cio san_ , hasta ahora…

_ Exagerado como siempre… pero aun asi, espero que ahí estes, eres mi publico favorito…

Sé despidió con un tierno beso en la frente de Kagome y se marchó dejándola descansar.

Kagome se dejó caer en el mullido sillón, arrojando su sombrero y lentes a su lado, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas…

_ _Okaeri nasai_ , Señorita Kagome, ¿disfruto su paseo?...

_ _Tadaima_ Kaede, si lo hice, Bankotsu se lució esta vez…

Kaede arrimaba un servicio de té para ella, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_ Yo no entiendo porque Bankotsu y usted no se casan, son tan felices juntos, los dos hacen una linda pareja… Y estoy casi segura de que él la ama como a nadie en el mundo…

Kagome sonrió mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Kaede, buscando sus mimos.

_ Ya pasamos por esa situación… y nos dimos cuenta que nos queremos más como hermanos, como amigos, que como posibles novios… él es demasiado sociable para mí estilo de vida.

Antes de que se quedara dormida, Kaede la guió a su habitación, y la cubrió maternalmente con las delicadas sábanas, suspirando, pues solo ella sabía, todo lo que esa dulce señorita venía cargando a cuestas y todo lo que le había costado deslindarse de todo.

_ ¡Ay Kikyo! cómo le ha costado desligarse de las secuelas que dejaste...

*OOO*O**O*

Bankotsu, había estado con ella, todos los siguientes días, durante los ensayos, coqueteando con sus compañeras.

O su penúltima función, cuando salió, junto con ella y toda la compañía a celebrar, uniéndose a ellos, Lord Sesshomaru, con el que solamente pudo intercambiar saludos corteses, pues casi era hora de que ella regresara al hotel, siendo acompañada, por un par de compañeras, cantantes de fondo, que estaban hospedadas en el mismo hotel.

A pesar de que sus acciones le hacían pensar en el carácter recio, frío y hasta algo violento de aquel ser, intuía que dentro de él existía un corazon , que latia como el de cualquier mortal, que ha pesar de los defectos o virtudes que pudiera tener, era quizás más noble de lo que pretendía y aparentaba y con unas ansias ocultas, de ternura infinita.

Sé preguntaba si esa noche iría al teatro, era su última función, y aunque la anterior no lo había visto hasta llegar al Restaurant, mientras cantaba sintió su mirada, buscandolo en el palco, disimuladamente, en que había estado la noche anterior, donde sólo encontró el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo.

No sé lo confesaba, pero deseaba su admiración, sus elogios, sino como persona, al menos como artista.

Y entonces sonreía, y continuaba maquillándose, sonriendo como boba a la imagen de _Cio- Cio san_ , que poco a poco iba cobrando vida en el espejo, mientras su primer _Kimono_ descansaba en el soporte, esperando salir a escena.

Cuando hizo su aparición, sus primera mirada fue a él, que se encontraba sentado en el mismo palco, ocupando su sitio, erguido, gallardo y atractivo, con su traje de gala, atrayendo inconsciente, las miradas de algunas mujeres que esa noche se encontraban entre el público.

Una ligera inclinación de su rostro, le dio a entender, que a pesar de su indiferencia por el resto del mundo, estaba pendiente de ella, esa noche, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz.

¿Que le importaba, que su frío rostro no sonriera, si su mirada se clavaba en ella, con distinta expresión?...

Aquella noche actuó como nunca, cantando con su alma, atrapando a todos bajo su " _hechizo_ ", erizando la piel de muchos, haciendo llorar a otros, embebidos en su hermosa voz, en la tristeza de la hermosa historia de " _Madame Butterfly"_ , finalizando con una atronadora tempestad de aplausos, y una lluvia de flores.

Entró de nerviosa a su camerino, después de agradecer un par de veces más, de recibir el abrazo de todos sus compañeros, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿que había sido esa mirada?...

Toda su alegría por el triunfo avasallante, había desaparecido, barrido por esa mirada acusadora de parte de él, ¿acusadora de que? ¿ que había hecho ella?...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Envuelta en su cálido abrigo, atravesaba el vestíbulo del teatro, acompañada de su doncella, además del Empresario del teatro y el Productor de la obra.

_ ¿ La recogerá algún chofer, Señorita LeBlanc? _ preguntó el Productor de la Obra, acompañado de su elegante esposa.

_ Hace rato que debiera estar aquí, pero veo que no es así…

_ Si no tiene inconveniente, podemos pasar a dejarla, no puede viajar en Taxi a esta hora…

_ Buenas noches… sin querer he escuchado su plática… si no tiene inconveniente, yo la llevaré a su Hotel Señorita LeBlanc…

La alta figura del Príncipe _Daiyoukai_ se perfiló ante ellos, y sus palabras tuvieron la virtud de acelerar de nuevo su corazón.

_ Acepto su ofrecimiento Lord Sesshomaru… y muchas gracias por preocuparse, _monsieur_ Charcof…

_ _Toujour a votre service, mademoiselle… bonne nuit…_ (Siempre a sus ordenes, señorita… buenas noches).

Y se despidió de ambos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kagome sintió la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su cintura, siendo guiada hacia afuera, mientras eran seguidos por su doncella.

Jaken ya tenía su auto a la orden, abriendo la puerta para ambos, y guiando a la doncella al asiento de enfrente junto a él.

_ ¿Al hotel Señorita LeBlanc?...

Kagome no podía evitar mirar su rostro, de manera escrutadora, pues realmente no entendía el carácter cambiante y variante, respondiendo con un susurro:

_ Si..._

_ ¿Jaken _san_ , escuchastes?... _ pregunto, mientras su chofer asentía.

_ No tiene mucha prisa, ¿verdad?

Era una pregunta, sin embargo parecía una orden, sintiéndose molesta y turbada a la vez, pues no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que que empleara ese carácter autoritario, del que según Bankotsu, siempre hacía alarde.

Y rebelándose contra la idea de llegar más tarde a su Hotel y pasar un poco más tiempo con él, contestó en el mismo tono:

_ Ninguna prisa, sin embargo, he de llegar a la misma hora todos los días, pues Kaede _sama_ , tiene una tendencia a preocuparse demasiado por mi, y para eso faltan exactamente veinte minutos…

Decía Kagome viendo su reloj, mientras Sesshomaru la veía sorprendido, intentando ver si era broma lo que estaba diciendo, encontrando una tranquilidad que lo desconcertaba, logrando hacerlo sentir vulnerable.

_ ¿No puede hacer una excepción esta noche, señorita LeBlanc?

Pregunto al final, con frialdad.

_ ¿Porque habria de hacerlo?...

_ Porque sé lo estoy pidiendo, amablemente…

_ ¿Usted?... no me parece muy aficionado al trato social…

Le contestó Kagome rápidamente, mientras él se admiraba de su perspicacia.

_ En efecto, considero a la sociedad tan falsa y egoísta, que huyó en cuanto puedo…

Y mirando a los ojos, sintiéndose incómodo por dentro, continuo:

_ Sin embargo, le pido que me conceda su compañía por unos minutos, ¿no es eso lo que debería de decir?...

_ En efecto, mí Lord…

Contestó Kagome, intentando adivinar que pasaba por la mente de aquel _Daiyoukai_ , que sonreía irónico…

_ Disculpe, extravagancias de mí carácter…

_ O caprichos de Principe, depende cómo se vea…

Nuevamente el desconcierto en la mirada de Sesshomaru, que ella noto gozosa, apuntando un pequeño triunfo, ella no era cualquier chica.

_ Y bueno, sea lo que sea, ¿será capaz de negarme los minutos que le pido?...

Sé había inclinado hacia ella, mirando con nueva luz en las pupilas, normalmente de dorado invierno, y en las que se notaba, acaso ¿ternura? ¿pasión?.

El perfume tenue y varonil, llegaba desde su cabellos color plata, particularmente bello, sintiendo que toda su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, después de todo, él no la ofendio en nada, al contrario, todavía le había prestado el favor de llevarla hasta su hotel.

Si tenía un carácter autoritario y áspero, ¿pero a ella que más le daba?, él tenía un algo, que la atraía irremediablemente, aunque ese algo anulara su voluntad, molestando, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose absurdamente dichosa de ser notada por él, queriendo complacerle.

Le miro a los ojos directamente, con una dulzura tan deliciosamente femenina y seductora, que Sesshomaru de repente se sintió preso de una desazón inexplicable.

_ Si sería capaz de negarme. Pero cómo no quiero que guarde un mal recuerdo de mí, le acompañaré un rato cómo desea.

_ Gracias _ contesto brevemente, con una velada expresión de triunfo que pasó desapercibida para la joven.

Kagome tocó delicadamente el hombro de su doncella, dándole a entender, que le enviara un mensaje a Kaede de su retraso.

En un inesperado movimiento, se apoderó de la pequeña y delicada mano enguantada de ella. depositando en ella un tenue y ligero beso, apartandola rápidamente y volviendo a ponerla sobre su regazo, intentando no lucir tan sorprendida.

_ Es usted adorable.

Y recargándose sobre su espalda, se encerró en un hermético mutismo.

No lograba entenderle.

Por mas que estudiaba, aquel carácter, no acertaba en descifrar su enmarañada psicología.

Desde que lo conocio, no dejaba de preguntarse, qué misterios guardaba esa alma torturada, que no le permitía sonreír, ni mostrarse tal cual era en realidad.

Sabía que su innata cortesía, tal vez producto de su años en el mundo, lo instaban a mostrarse cortés, educado, pendiente en cualquier momento de ella, de sus palabras, de sus gestos, pero siempre serio, hosco, impenetrable.

De súbito, el _Daiyoukai_ rompió el silencio, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

_ No le ha hablado Bankotsu Yoshida de mi ?

_ Si.

Contestó rápidamente, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente por la sorpresa.

_ … Y por cierto bastante bien. Me ha hecho un extenso currículum de sus cualidades, no cabe duda de que le aprecia bastante… creame.

_ Ha sido un gran amigo, y como tal, exagera mis virtudes.

Usted, ¿qué opinión sé ha hecho de mí?.

La pregunta, demasiado directa, la tomó por sorpresa, pero se recompuso de inmediato, intentando responder.

_ Es muy pronto, para poder juzgarlo con exactitud, mí Lord; hace solo unos días que lo conozco, y el carácter de cualquiera de género masculino, tiende a ser variable, sin llegar a conocer a alguien del todo.

Sesshomaru volteo a mirarla con el semblante visiblemente molesto, increpando con rudeza.

_ ¿Se preocupan acaso las mujeres, de llegar al fondo de ese corazón que tacha de voluble? Y cuando alguna vez lo consiguen, ¿acaso saben tratarlo como necesitan? ¡no!... solo proporcionan más que desengaños, amarguras, sufrimientos.

Juegan con el corazón de un hombre como si fuera un muñeco… son todas iguales, volubles y falsas…

Kagome parpadeo nerviosa, un par de veces, incrédula ante sus palabras, mientras sentía un frío asombro recorrer su cuerpo y un terrible desencanto inundó su alma, ¿porque hablaba asi? ¿porque la estaba insultando de aquel modo? ¿qué culpa tenía ella, de lo que " _otra"_ hubiera hecho?.

Y miro sus manos en un puño, de dedos delgados, elegantes, con temibles garras, que lejos de darle un aspecto temible, lo hacían ver bien, cómo parte natural de él.

Y tuvo lástima, pues era seguro que su motivo debía de ser muy grande, para tener que hablar de esa manera.

Tuvo el deseo de acercarse y acariciar esas manos grandes de finos y elegantes dedos, que aun con garras, le parecían hermosas, y hacerle comprender, que aún había mujeres buenas y nobles, que daban más de lo que exigían cuando el amor las hacía presas; pero se contuvo, se sentía tan poquita cosa ella, se consideraba tan insignificante a su lado.

Con voz susurrante dijo:

_ ¿No creer que hay excepciones, mí Lord?.

Apartó la vista de la calle y la miro.

Estaba bellísima y deslumbrante, perdiéndose en sus azules ojos, tenía que reconocer algo a pesar suyo, y con la ira mal reprimida, masculló entre dientes…

_ Quizás… pero por mí parte, yo las detesto.

Y Kagome decidió guardar silencio, contrariada.

Aquella noche, recluida en sus habitaciones, le dio vueltas y vueltas a esa extraño acercamiento, sorprendiendola la mañana sin poder dormir, preguntandose que se proponia entonces, ese _Daiyoukai_ , al querer al mismo tiempo cultivar su amistad.

Ese " _hombre"_ por el que se sentía cada vez más dominada, a cada instante que pasaba, pues desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se sintió fuertemente atraída hacía él, y al ver cómo la vida seguía poniéndolo en su camino, llegó a la conclusión, que tal vez se trataba del amor de su vida.

Durante aquellos años, de constante deambular por el mundo, en que fue admirada, aclamada y amada, jamás pudo su corazón interesarse en nadie, concentrada en lo suyo y en superar miles de obstáculos para llegar a donde estaba.

Desde que murieron sus padres, siempre había sido así, apartándose del mundo, pero de repente aparecía aquel _youkai_ sin igual, en su vida, poniéndola de cabeza con solo la frialdad de su mirada, pero al que de manera inconsciente había entregado su corazón.

Nunca se había preocupado por el amor, para que ahora en cuestión de días, se adueñaba de ella irremediablemente, convirtiéndola en una víctima más a la que inmolar, ya que algo intuitivo en su ser, le hacía presentir que jamas se fijaria en ella para amarla.

Solo la miraria con ¿odio? ¿resentimiento?, incluso tristeza, pero jamás el Príncipe _Daiyoukai,_ Sesshomaru Taisho, la mirarían con amor.

 _ ***OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O*O*OOOO*O**_

 _ **Bueno, las bases poco a poco están quedando asentadas en este misterio…**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? dejen un review y comenten al respecto, me agrada escuchar sus opiniones tratando de tomarlas en cuenta…**_

 _ **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, prometo actualizar más pronto…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	3. CANCION DE LUNA

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Kagome había decidido permanecer una temporada en París, un par de semanas, antes de decidir si viajar a Italia o a España, en unas nuevas propuestas de trabajo, decidida a tomarse unas vacaciones, después de trabajar tan arduamente todo ese tiempo.

Bankotsu había sido su asiduo acompañante, visitando con ella otras ciudades de Francia y Europa, cómo un par de turistas, incluso consiguiendo que Jakotsu sé diera tiempo de estar con ellos, a pesar de tener muchísimos trabajo por un evento tan esperado, cómo lo era la " _ **Semana de la Moda"**_ en París, en especial la temporada Otoño- Invierno, al que se daban cita, lo mejor de la sociedad femenina tanto de Francia, cómo de las principales capitales del mundo.

Había decidido no contarle nada a Bankotsu, de aquella última noche en el teatro, cuando Sesshomaru la había llevado al Hotel, pues no tenía caso preocuparlo por el carácter de su amigo, del que ya no quería pensar demasiado, pues aunque no podía olvidar su mirada, su hermoso rostro y la forma de sus labios a pesar de la tela de sus guantes, ella no veía ninguna esperanza de que él lograra fijarse en ella de otra manera a cómo lo hizo esa noche, en que le dejó claro, que él odiaba a las mujeres.

No era Gay, de eso si estaba segura, pues tantos años conviviendo con compañeros de escena que sí lo eran, había afinado su percepción.

Simplemente era un rencor enorme hacía algo que lo había herido profundamente.

Sé lo habían vuelto a encontrar, en otras ocasiones, de manera " **casual** ", cómo aquella vez en el restaurant de la _Torre Eiffel_ , tratándola con total cortesía y galantería, cómo si esa noche no hubiera existido, confundiendo aún más.

_ ¿Kagome…? _imouto-chan_ , te estoy hablando…

Jakotsu la sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad mientras caminaban…

_ ¿Qué te pasa, querida? ¿te encuentras bien?...

Bankotsu de inmediato tomó sus pequeñas manos, preocupada por lo disipado de su carácter.

_ Me encuentro bien, ustedes dos, dejen de preocuparse cómo si me fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento… estoy bien…

Bankotsu, trataba de leer su mirada, aun preocupado, pues jamas dejaria que ella volviera a estar triste.

Una vez había sido más que suficiente…

Pero Jakotsu jalo a su amiga, hacia él, abrazándola con mucho amor, cómo si fuera un pequeño niño encariñado con su hermana menor...

_ ¡Bueno! le digo a Bank- _nii_ , que aun no tengo musa, diseñe hermosos conjuntos, elegí a hermosas modelos que los lucirán, pero aun no encuentro a mí Musa, a la que cierre mí desfile, en una espectacular pasarela… y estaba pensando que Tú serías perfecta…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, borrando de un zarpazo las preocupaciones anteriores, metiendo unas ganas enormes de salir huyendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás…

_ ¿¡QUE!?... Debes esta loco, y-yo no… yo no podría…

El rostro de Kagome era un poema, y ambos hermanos sonreían divertidos y enternecidos, pues a pesar de sus veintisiete años, de tener más de diez actuando en los mejores escenarios del mundo, de ser reconocida cómo una gran _Diva_ , podía sufrir terror escénico, por salir solamente a modelar un diseño en una pasarela.

_ ¡Vamos Kagome! esa seria la unica manera de que yo pusiera los pies en el debut de mí hermano, ya sabes, mi trabajo con las Modelos no es verlas, más bien desnudarlas…

Los tres rieron con fuerza, pues conocían lo conquistador que solia ser Bankotsu.

_ ¡¿Siii?!... di que ¡sí!... vamos querida… yo sé que amas a tu querido Jako- _nii_ … cierra el desfile… ¡Por favor!...

En plena vía pública, Jakotsu le rogaba cómo si fuera un niño berrinchudo, pidiéndole que le comprara algún dulce, y Bankotsu solo los miraba, desternillado de risa.

_ ¡Esta bien, esta bien!... pero porfavor ya no alces la voz…

_ ¡ _ARIGATO_!

Y Jakotsu la abrazaba feliz, alzandola y dando vueltas con ella, mientras besaba ambas mejillas.

Todo una semana estuvo asistiendo a los ensayos, alargando su estancia una semana más, lamentándose de haber aceptado, pues Jakotsu había sido hasta ese momento, el jefe más exigente que había tenido hasta ese momento, dándose cuenta de los intrincado que era preparar un evento de esa magnitud, admirando cada vez más, mientras él se disculpaba con ella, después de terminar cada noche, al borde de las lagrimas sobrecargado de trabajo y estrés, siempre con la cinta métrica sobre su cuello, bocetos, telas o un cojincillo con alfileres, seguido de sus modistos, viendo que todo estuviera bien, detallando y dando los últimos toques.

Sesshomaru le había mandado un nuevo ramo de flores, con la misma escueta tarjeta, donde solo venia escrito su nombre de manera elegante, haciéndose presente, aunque no intentara avanzar más allá de eso.

Cómo si ella se pudiera conformar solo con su nombre…

Sesshomaru había querido volver a Japón cuanto antes, recluirse de nuevo en su palacio allí, cerca de las montañas y los bosques de siempre, harto de tanta frivolidad, dándose cuenta de que aún no estaba preparado mentalmente, para volver al " _mundo_ ", y menos después de conocerla.

_ No quiero que te vayas… no estuviste durante la fiesta de los Darsier, quiero que esté en la " _ **Semana de la Moda"**_ , para que vuelvas a dar la cara en sociedad… Vamos, quiero que me acompañes…

Sabía Sesshomaru, que no podía negarle nada a Izayoi por lo que restaba de su vida, así que después de gruñir suavemente, en señal de derrota, salió de ahí, dejando a Izayoi bastante feliz.

La locación estaba bellamente decorada, simulando hermosos jardines invernales, estancias elegantes de los antiguos palacios de la nobleza europea.

Por la oscura pasarela, desfilaron las más bellas, famosa y cotizadas _Top Models_ del planeta, luciendo los más bellos modelos de las firmas de moda, que esa noche mostraban al mundo sus nuevas creaciones.

La novedad ese año, sería Jakotsu Yoshida, que hacía su debut Diseñador independiente, después de trabajar varios años, para Dior, Chanel y Versace, y que cerraria el desfile con sus magnifica colección Otoño-Invierno.

La musica comenzo, mientras las luces bajaron, hasta dejar cómo foco central, solamente el escenario, sobre el que comenzaron a desfilar las bellas Modelos femeninas y masculinos.

Sesshomaru estaba casi a punto de marcharse a mitad del evento, pensando que había sido demasiado, hasta que noto en la carpeta de programa el nombre de Jakotsu Yoshida, hermano y amigo de Bankotsu, decidiendo quedarse por educación, apoyando a su amigo en su debut.

No podía negar que sus trabajos eran bellísimos, usando sedas japonesas y muchos elementos, que enriquesian sus modelos, dando un toque tradicional a sus prendas, que eran hermosas obras de arte.

Para el gran final, seria el turno de los diseños de gala, en que los hermosos vestidos de noche y de novia serán mostrados.

Las luces nuevamente se apagaron, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer a contraluz, seguida de tres más altas.

El dulce sonido de la flauta comenzó a sonar, y la figura comenzó a avanzar, mientras la luz de escenario, comenzó a enfocando su rostro, abriéndose poco a poco mientras avanzaba dejando ver por completo a Kagome.

Lucia bellisima, etérea, dejando a todos mudos con su belleza, mientras caminaba paso a paso, de manera lenta, con un hermoso vestido color plata, bordado completamente de hermosos cristales, cubierta con un velo transparente, de pies a cabeza, ricamente bordado también, y que las tres modelos que iban tras de ella, sostenían en sus manos, para evitar que arrastrara.

Su piel se veía blanquísima, bajo la luz del reflector, dentro de su papel, con el rostro serio, inmutable, deteniéndose para ser admirada, mientras todos los demás modelos, desfilaban tras de ella, cerrando el desfile.

Ella regresó tras bastidores, para volver al escenario, acompañada de Jakotsu, que saldría a recibir todos sus aplausos.

Sesshomaru había quedado mudo, enderezandose en su asiento cuando la vio, sin reconocerla por un momento, hasta que sintió su aroma en medio de todos, el mismo de cada ramo que le enviaba, en el que mandaba a poner cada flor a la que ella olía.

Parecía una diosa, adornada bellamente, y pro primera vez, desde que la conociera, su admiración fue total, olvidando sus rencores y sus fantasmas, dedicándose solamente a adorarla, por ese breve instante.

Todos se habían puesto de pie, cuando Jakotsu avanzó por la pasarela, con Kagome colgada de su brazo, pues realmente había sido una gran noche para el diseñador, cerrando con broche de oro.

_ ¿Ella es la cantante, verdad? ¿Kagome LeBlanc?...

Sesshomaru solo asintió, sin demostrar los qe pasaba por su mente, pues su madrastra tenía la habilidad de leerlo mejor que el mismo, disimulando su sorpresa tras su máscara de indiferencia.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

_ Princesa Izayoi, Lord Sesshomaru, que bueno que hayan podido venir al debut de mí hermano en la " **Semana de la moda"**...

Bankotsu iba acompañado de una hermosa chica, de la que no valía la pena ni aprenderse el nombre, pues seguramente se trataba de otra conquista de una noche.

_ Yoshida _san_ , el éxito de tu hermano ha sido arrasador… no esperaba ver desfilar a Kagome LeBlanc, cómo su musa…

_ Bueno Princesa, Kagome es amiga de la familia, y aprovechando que se quedó unos días de vacaciones en París, luego de su presentación en el Teatro… ¿Van asistir a la fiesta que ofrecerán por el triunfo de Jakotsu? sería un honor que ambos nos acompañarán…

Cómo Izayoi tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Kagome, aceptó de inmediato sin siquiera consultarle a Sesshomaru, que fingió algo de desagrado, pero que por dentro esperaba no tener que aceptar por su cuenta.

Mientras se vestía Kagome pensaba en el tirón que había sentido su alma, tan particular, tan único y especial, que sabía exactamente a qué se debía, y no tardaría en darle la razón a sus instintos, pues vería a Sesshomaru una vez más, antes de irse de París.

Los fotógrafos recibieron a los hermanos Yoshida, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, que iban del brazo de la _Diva_ Kagome LeBlanc, ingresando al salón donde se estaba celebrando el cóctel party, mientras los invitados aplaudían entusiasmados por el triunfo del Diseñador, menos uno, y no precisamente porque estuviera incómodo con el éxito de su amigo.

Después de fotografías y breves entrevistas con reconocidas revistas de moda, Bankotsu se encargó de presentar a Kagome con todo mundo, dejando de lado a la cita con la que había asistido esa noche, después de asaltarla en el pequeño cuarto del conserje, perdiendo su entusiasmo de inmediato cuando la chica se atrevió a decirle que lo amaba, después de 24 horas de conocerla.

_ Lady Izayoi, permítame presentarle a la señorita Kagome LeBlanc…

Kagome se inclinó respetuosamente, honrado su presencia con las tradiciones japonesas.

_ El gusto es mío… deje decirle, que soy una gran admiradora suya, y me hubiera encantado asistir a su puesta en escena aquí en París, ya que Bankotsu no ha dejado de halagar su trabajo, tanto, que incluso mi Hijo a podido tener el honor de verla.

Toda la noche habían conversado las dos damas, cómo dos viejas amigas, sin que pasara desapercibido para Sesshomaru, que solo se había acercado momentáneamente, fingiendo indiferencia cómo siempre, apartándose, aparentemente interesado por otra mujer, una que no conocía Kagome.

_ Bueno, ¿y qué planes tiene Señorita Kagome?...

_ Pase unas deliciosas semanas de vacaciones aqui en Paris, pero estoy pensando viajar a España o a Italia y estudiar unas ofertas de trabajo, aunque siendo honesta, ninguna me convence del todo.

_ Yo he invitado a Kagome, que parta con Jakotsu y conmigo a Japón, pues tiene años sin pisar su tierra natal, y que se tome un par de meses de vacaciones, antes de aceptar una oferta que no le agrade del todo.

_ ¡Es una magnifica idea!, de hecho, me encantaría que los tres, pasarán unas semanas en nuestras tierras de Hokkaido, será mi cumpleaños de Luna Nueva y me gustaría que todos asistieron, pues procuraré que sea una gran celebración.

Bankotsu la miró intensamente, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios, dejando intrigada a Kagome, que no entendía a qué se refería con sus palabras.

_ Sera un honor para nosotros estar ahí, y sé que Kagome estará gustosa de acompañarnos también.

Kagome sonrió asintiendo, mientras internamente le gritaba a su amigo, pues había puesto de nuevo, palabras en su boca aceptando un compromiso, del que no estaba muy segura, ya que la presencia de Sesshomaru estaba de por medio.

Escondido entre la gente, Sesshomaru había estado al pendiente de cada palabra, disgustando con su Madrastra por hacer ese tipo de compromisos, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho, pues en la lejanía de sus tierras, sería solo para él, para cumplir su venganza…

De esa manera, después de algunos días, Kagome, junto con su Doncella y Kaede sama, habían viajado a las lejanas tierras de _Hokkaido_ , en compañía de Bankotsu y Jakotsu, que había decidio tomarse unas vacaciones, harto de tanta atención de los medios.

Habitando bajo el mismo techo, que el singular príncipe, que desde un principio había llamado su atención.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Sesshomaru sama, hacía una vida muy singular.

La trataba con el mismo respeto de siempre, pero con una indiferencia más marcada que nunca.

Ahí en sus dominios, se le acentuó ese gesto altanero que siempre mostrará, y sin quererlo, le había tocado presenciar cuando regañaba a algún criado.

¿Porque se comportaba así? ¿Que clase de pensamientos oscuros, vagaba por su mente, que lo obligaban a aparentar el papel de alguien malo, cuando en realidad no lo era? ¿en realidad no lo era?...

La verdad es que daría un par de años de vida por desentrañar su complicada psique.

Con los hermanos Yoshida y la princesa Izayoi, dejaba un poco de lado, su serio gesto, aunque con Kagura, la chica, con que lo viera en la " _ **Semana de la Moda"**_ , se comportaba igual, con el mismo frío y humillante desdén.

¿En verdad odiaba a todas las mujeres?.

A Kagome le parecía estar viviendo un cuento de hadas, pues era atendida cómo una princesa, además la magnificencia y el esplendor de aquel hermoso Palacio, que estaba bellamente decorado y amueblado, en el que que se perdía cada día, recorriendolo, maravillandose por los espaciosos y continuados salones, de suelos encerados, de hermosa y fina madera, nunca había visto nada parecido, los hermosos candelabros de cristal y oro que pendía sobre el techo, pinturas de antaño y actuales, donde los mejores artistas habían plasmados los hermosos paisajes de _Hokkaido_ y los rostros de los habitantes, de ese lejano palacio.

Todo era bello, deslumbrante y digno de admiración, y en cada objeto en cada mueble, en cada adorno, imperaba el buen gusto y la distinción de la Princesa Izayoi, aquella Dama de edad indefinible, simpática y bondadosa, de suaves y aristocráticos modales, en la que había encontrado una amiga, leal y maternal.

Casi no había amanecido ese día, y ya casi estaba deseando que llegara la noche, para poder asistir a la hermosa fiesta, con la que Dama, habría de nuevo sus salones, y que prometía ser deslumbrante, celebrando el cumpleaños de Luna Nueva, del que no había podido preguntar nada a Bankotsu.

Por la noche bajo la escalinata, acompañada de Jakotsu y quedó muda del asombro, ante la elegancia y la presencia de distintas especies youkais, humanas y hanyous presentes.

Arrogantes y apuestos caballeros, en sus elegantes trajes de etiqueta, tanto tradicional cómo occidental; hermosos peinados, refulgente joyas que brillaban bajo la elegante luz, que gritaban la extravagante elegancia y belleza de las féminas presentes.

La música de una bella orquesta, se escuchaban en el fondo, que alegremente se combinaba entre las pláticas y el tintineo de las copas de cristal.

Kagome, miraba disimuladamente de un lado a otro, mientras internamente agradecia haberse puesto en las manos de Jakotsu, ya que su _outfit_ inicial, era por lo visto bastante sencillo a comparación de la gala que ahí imperaba.

Y en verdad ese día Kagome, se veía especialmente atrayente y elegante, con un hermoso vestido blanco, con escote en la espalda y vaporosa falda de gasa, usando unas de las pocas joyas costosas que tenía, pues en realidad no eran de su ambición.

Y a pesar de sentirse recargada, era de una exquisita sencillez a comparación de las asistentes, sobresaliendo, cómo un valioso diamante, en medio de las muchas gemas de refulgentes colores.

El principe Daiyoukai, que desde un extremo del salón la contemplaba absorto, hubo de confesarse, vencido, que no había conocido mujer tan bellamente subyugadora.

No podía apartar, apartar la mirada de Kagome, mientras iba bajando paso a paso la escalera, tomada del brazo de Jakotsu, sin poder evitar detenerse en los sensuales labios, que sonreían seductores, sonrisa de escenario, con el hechizaba a todo el que la miraba.

No dejo parte de su cuerpo sin observar, y un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer casi dolorosamente, al cruzar su mirada con la de ella, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de sus corazón, se descontrolaba, de manera inquieta.

Algo oscuro se despertó en su alma, inquietante, desconcertante, que le hacía desear tener a la efímera criatura entre sus brazos, y estrecharla dolorosamente, tomado de la estrecha cintura, recorriendo su cuerpo, devorando su cuello, sus hombros desnudos y sus apetitosos labios, que tanto le atraen, yendo más allá, haciéndola suya.

Frena rápido, y asustado, sus pensamientos, guardando la compostura, bebiendo de un trago el whisky que esperaba en su mano, evitando con el ardor de su garganta, el ardor que crecía en su cuerpo… Desea contener el pensamiento, pero su imaginación se levanta desafiante, deliciosa, logrando imponerse, sin lograr entender, qué era ese deseo asfixiante que tenía él, el _youkai_ que odiaba a las mujeres y que desde que se muriera su hermano, no había logrado sentir excitación por ninguna.

No quiere analizarlo, y tomando un nuevo vaso de Whisky que le ofrece su sirviente, se aleja de ahí, rompiendo el magnetismo en el que está sumido, dándole la espalda y caminando hacía el otro extremo, seguido de Jaken, furioso consigo mismo por darse cuenta de cómo está sucumbiendo al embrujo de esa mujer…

Kagome, disimuladamente, no había quitado la vista de él, perdida en sus ojos dorados, dándose cuenta de las extrañas reacciones marcadas en su rostro, mientras la gente a su alrededor seguía cómo si nada, cómo si ninguna de los dos existiera.

No entiende porque huye, y nota en su corazón un malestar hondo, una sensación extraña y aguda, que le produce un fuerte dolor físico, presagiando tal vez, los sufrimientos futuros en los que estaría atrapada si no huía ella también.

¿Pero qué podría hacer?... ya era algo tarde…

_ ¿Qué tanto piensa la más bonita de la fiesta? si ya te aburriste de estar con Jakotsu, puedes venir de mí brazo.

_ ¡Bank _nii_! que gracioso eres, obviamente Kagome no esta aburrida…

Y señala disimuladamente hacía la dirección por donde avanzaba Sesshomaru.

Bankotsu abrazo a Kagome, por los hombros, y desde su altura miro a Jakotsu preocupado, pues temían por el corazón de la que querían cómo una hermana.

_ Seguramente ya haz tomado de más… siempre te pones de lo más ansioso, cómo si fueras un tonto muchacho…

_ No me regañes, _imouto-chan_ , tu sabes que mis intenciones son más que honestas…

Y Jakotsu volteaba los ojos, mientras bebía su champagne, haciendo reír a Kagome, contentos de haberla sacado de la tristeza de su mente.

_ Son los peores por juzgar tan a la ligera, ¿Bailamos?...

Sé inclinó, caballero y teatral frente a su preciosa amiga, mientras Jakotsu la empujaba disimuladamente para que acepte, después de darse cuenta de que la mirada de Sesshomaru, a lo lejos, no se despegaba de ellos dos.

Un hermoso vals, suena cómo antaño, y en la pista de dorada madera, bajo la araña de cristal y luces, que daba un ambiente mágico, daba vuelta con su amigo, sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas, ante las ocurrencia de aquel que quería cómo a un hermano, mientras la gente que los veía, pensaba que eran una hermosa pareja de humanos.

Ve nuevamente a Sesshomaru Taisho, con el mismo gesto duro, observar disimuladamente, decidiendo averiguar algo de él, mientras bailaba.

_ Qué extraño es tu amigo el Príncipe… me desconcierta su actitud, es inquietante y de presencia imponente, algo terrible…

La mira Bankotsu, con una luz de alegría en su pupilas y contestó risueño:

_ No lo creas, Kagome _chan_ , Sesshomaru a pesar de ser un _youkai_ , es cómo cualquier otro individuo, con los mismo defectos y virtudes que los demas… _ titubea un poco, pensando si es el momento de revelar los secretos que un día su amigo le hiciera en secreto _ Con la diferencia de que esta un poco amargado, por no sé qué motivos… Pero la princesa Izayoi, que lo adora, siempre ha dicho que es el más bondadoso y amable del mundo, y yo cómo su amigo, confio en él de la misma manera en que confío en mis hermanos o en ti; pero sospecho de debió de ser algo muy fuerte y muy intenso que le sucediera desde antes de… mmm, porque incluso hizo que terminara con Kagura, aborreciendo con todo su ser y tolerando solo porque su madre fue dama de compañia y mejor amiga de la Princesa Izayoi.

Y Yo cómo su amigo, puedo decir, que es el más leal y atento, orgulloso, responsable y arrojado, harías bien en conocerle, es un gran ejemplo para cualquiera.

Kagome inflo sus mejillas, en un gesto infantil, pues entre sus palabras venía la indirecta para ella, tomándole el pelo por un segundo.

Pero se quedó pensando en que había sido acertada su intuición, pues Sesshomaru había tenido en su vida una mujer que lo había hecho sufrir, aunque en su opinión Kagura no encajara en la imagen que tenía de la " _despiadada"_ que se atrevió a jugar con el corazón de tan magnifico principe.

Todo eran incógnitas y misterios alrededor de Sesshomaru.

La pieza musical finalizó y se dejó guiar por Bankotsu, hasta la elegante mesa donde aguardaban Jakotsu, que platicaba con una amigas _youkais_ , que había encontrado en la fiestas y que hablaban sobre su debut en París.

La Princesa Izayoi, acompañada de su doncella y de Kagura recorría las mesas, agradeciendo la asistencia y atendiendo a los invitados cómo la etiqueta lo requería.

_ ¿Sé divierte mí querida niña?...

_ Mucho Princesa, permítame decirle que todo es hermoso y de exquisito gusto y que además usted es la perfecta anfitriona.

Y se ruborizo inocentemente, demostrando que eran honesta sus palabras, y aunque sé sintiera un poco decepcionada por la actitud esquiva de Sesshomaru, había disfrutado con sus amigos y con la que había sido la primera fiesta de Gala, a la que se había atrevido a asistir.

_ El joven Yoshida es un excelente acompañante, algo coqueto para mí gusto, pero ya que veo que él le tiene un respeto fraternal, le recomiendo que intente conocer a mí Hijo.

Kagome se sonrojo aun más, mientras Jakotsu y Bankotsu sonreían divertidos y Kagura hacía un gesto amargado en su rostro.

_ Ojala pueda tener el privilegio de escucharla cantar una pieza en mí honor, tal vez me escucho demasiado ventajosa para lo que dictan la normas, pero seria algo muy especial, para mí cumpleaños de Luna Nueva. Además si logra hacer bailar a mí Hijo seria aun mejor…

Y siguió caminando, después de sonreírle maternalmente, dejando a sus amigos algo tristes, sin entender aún a qué se refería con cumpleaños de Luna Nueva.

_ Luna oscura, la ultima Luna, desde que murió su Pareja, ella se hubiera consumido muriendo tiempo después debido al vínculo que compartían, pero cómo había hijos de por medio no es así. Pero por desgracia el único hijo que tuvo con el gran Inu no Taisho murio, ella vivirá su última etapa, la luna oscura, cuando el ciclo lunar termina y comienza a renacer de nuevo, ella ya quiere reunirse con los suyos.

Kagome sintió que se le rompía el corazón, imaginando la soledad de Izayoi a través de los siglos, sin el amor de su vida, consolandose y saliendo adelante por sus hijos, pero al final rompiéndose ese último vínculo, quedando Sesshomaru solo, pues no era más que su madrastra.

_ No tienes porque ponerte triste, ya son muchos años vividos, para ellos la muerte solo es una transición, algo añorado incluso, por el deseo de ver más allá a los seres queridos que han ido dejando en el camino, además antes de que eso pase, hará todo lo posible por dejar unido a Sesshomaru, así no estará solo.

Pero el último gesto que hizo Jakotsu, dándole a entender que se refería a su palabras, pasó desapercibido por su amiga, intentando comprender las palabras de sus amigos.

_ Vamos a pasear a los jardines, sirve que decides qué canción cantaras…

Y mientras atravesaban el salón, pasaron al lado de Kagura, donde sin ocultar su voz, jura y perjura que ella no era ninguna candidata para aspirar a ser la mujer de Sesshomaru, solo era un elemento decorativo, una boba muñeca, figurín de caja musical que solo era parte del entretenimiento.

Ya quería Jakotsu regresar y decirle un par de palabras, mientras Bankotsu abrazaba por los hombros a Kagome y llegaban al jardín.

_ Kagura cree que todo esto es una fiesta para seleccionar a la futura Señora del Oeste, es una idiota…

Una de las amiga de Jakotsu, Sango Seeng Ho, que iba acompañada de su novio, bebía su copa de champagne y le daba otra a Jakotsu para que tranquilizara su " _ira_ ".

_ Pero que ridiculez… y que falta de tacto, esto para mí es triste, me hubiera gustado no enterarme del significado de la fiesta…

Kagome también bebía de su copa, aunque con moderación, ya que jamás se había considerado buena bebedora.

_ Alégrate… no sé si ellos ya te explicaron, pero esto es una celebración, no es algo que deba ser triste…

Sango tomaba su muñeca sonriendo graciosamente.

_ Honrala con una de tus mejores canciones… ¿que te parece " _ **Habanera"**_? es sensual...

Jakotsu emocionado comenzaba a dar sugerencias…

_ Mejor " _ **Oh mio Babbino Caro"**_ es tierna…

Siempre Bankotsu viéndola cómo una niña…

_ Pues yo opino que " _ **Il dolce suono"**_ , es genial…

Todos trataban de distraerla del mal trago, más que nada los hermanos Yoshida, pues sabían de su fragilidad que no aparentaba.

_ Creo que tengo las canciones perfectas, una será en honor a Kagura…

Y sonrió Kagome de un modo, gracioso dándoles a entender a sus amigos, que de la triste Kagome de antaño no quedaba nada, solo los malos recuerdos.

No habían notado que Sesshomaru estaba cerca de ellos, intrigado por las palabras de Kagome y al mismo tiempo conmovido, pues había sentido empatía con él, pero de inmediato se marchó de ahí, pues él no ocupaba nada de ella.

Jakotsu le dio las indicaciones al Director de la Orquesta Sinfónica que armonizaba la fiesta en esa ocasión, y tomó el micrófono en el lo que se preparaban.

_ Buenas Noches, Damas y Caballeros presentes en tan especial y hermosa celebración en Honor a la Princesa Izayoi.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron homenajeando a la festejada, mientras Izayoi, tomada del brazo de Sesshomaru, se acercaba al centro.

_ Princesa, en honor a su invitación y celebrando su cumpleños, la _Diva_ Kagome LeBlanc ha preparado un corto programa en el que interpretara un popurri de tres de las más hermosas canciones para usted… Así que para comenzar, por favor demos la bienvenida a nuestra talentosa " _Muñeca de Aparador"_ , a nuestro bello " _Figurín de Caja Musical"_...

Y mientras todos aplaudían, comenzaron a reír divertidos al entrar Bankotsu, junto con el novio de Sango Seeng, Miroku Asami, sosteniendo y alzando a Kagome de los brazos semi extendidos y de la breve cintura, donde ella completamente rígida y con el rostro imperturbable, fingía ser una delicada muñeca.

Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar una breve y pequeña sonrisa y más al notar que su Madrastra reía divertida y Kagura refunfuñaba, mientras fingían darle cuerda en su espalda y la orquesta entonaba la hermosa melodía de " _ **Les Oiseaux dans la charmille"**_ y Kagome con la hermosa voz de soprano dulce comenzaba a entonar las bellas notas imposibles y armónicas de la canción, mientras con movimientos marcados y rígidos, cómo los de una muñeca de cuerda, movía sus brazos y jugaba con el abanico en su mano, haciendo sonreír a todos con lo gracioso de su acto, deleitandolos con su voz.

Apretó, levemente, de manera inconsciente el brazo de Izayoi, inquieto por el embrujo de su canto de sirena, pero ella disimuladamente y de manera maternal, posó su delicada mano en el brazo de él, tranquilizando, así tenía que ser, ese día era de ella y no tenía porqué pensar en venganzas, sin que ella sospechara nada de lo que pensaba hacer.

Kagome fingió que se acabó la cuerda y la Orquesta comenzó con otra hermosa melodía, también de " _ **Les contes de Hoffmann"**_ , y Kagome, entrando en nuevo papel, seria y enamorada, interpretó " _ **Belle nuit"**_ , mientra Izayoi recordaba viejos tiempos al lado de su amado Touga.

Pero cuando Kagome interpretó la tercera parte " _ **La Canción de la Luna"**_ de **Rusalka** , apretó el brazo de Sesshomaru emocionada y lo miró al rostro, recordando en él con más fuerza a su amado, emocionandose hasta las lagrimas, sonriendo feliz, mientras veía a la hermosa joven interpretar la dulce canción que hacía siglos había escuchado por primera vez, pensando en él, cómo una promesa de volver a sus brazos, un secreto que solo ella conocía, conmovida porque en esa ocasión especial, cuando estaba a un año de volver a su amado, la volvía a escuchar…

 _ **Luna, que con tu luz iluminas todo**_

 _ **desde las profundidades del cielo**_

 _ **y vagas por la superficie de la tierra**_

 _ **bañando con tu mirada el hogar de los hombres.**_

 _ **¡Luna, detente un momento**_

 _ **y dime dónde se encuentra mi amor!**_

 _ **Dile, luna plateada,**_

 _ **que es mi brazo quien lo estrecha,**_

 _ **para que se acuerde de mí**_

 _ **al menos un instante.**_

 _ **¡Búscalo por el vasto mundo**_

 _ **y dile, dile que lo espero aquí!**_

 _ **Y si soy yo con quien su alma sueña**_

 _ **que este pensamiento lo despierte.**_

 _ **¡Luna, no te vayas, no te vayas!**_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la _Diva_ terminó de cantar, pero ella señaló a la Princesa Izayoi, dirigiendo sus miradas a ellos dos, aplaudiendo también, mientras Izayoi, secando sus ojos y sonriendo, agradecida inclinando su rostro con gracia a todos.

La fiesta continuó, y mientras Kagome platicaba con Sango y Miroku, feliz de haber hecho nuevas amistades, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, imponente y serio cómo siempre.

_ ¿Quiere concederme este baile?...

Murmuró en tono serio, y Kagome que estaba de espalda, giró en redondo al sentir el escalofrío en su espalda por su presencia.

Y con secreta alegría y sorpresa que disimulo, acepto tomando su mano y avanzando con él al centro de la pista, sin dejar de ver su orgulloso rostro, mientras los demás no dejaban de murmurar a su paso.

Tomó su mano y sujetó su cintura y la condujo con habilidad por la pista al ritmo de la hermosa melodía interpretada por la Orquesta, intentando ella, no posar su rostro sobre él.

Hasta Sesshomaru llegaba el aroma sutil y exquisito, deliciosamente femenino del perfume de la joven, embriagando junto con el roce de aquella piel que sentía bajo la delicada tela de su vestido, apretandola, en un movimiento instintivo, contra él.

_ Esta maravillosa esta noche, Kagome…

Susurro contra su oído, mientras ella sentía su cálido aliento bajar por su cuello, su interior explotar en un millón de mariposas y sus piernas dudar si seguir bailando o no.

No bien hubo pronunciado esa frase y Sesshomaru se estaba mordiendo la lengua, pues aunque sabía que era cortés dirigir una galantería a su pareja de baile, esa frase había salido del corazón… ¡y era demasiado!.

Kagome volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, con el rostro sonrojado y sonrió de manera transparente, agradecida y feliz, pensando en lo difícil que era seguirle el paso a su personalidad, pues ahora era el hombre amable del que hablaba su amigo.

_ ¿De veras Príncipe? se agradece el cumplido… es usted muy galante.

_ No me hagas mucho caso, he bebido más de la cuenta esta noche, y por lo tanto…

Ahí estaba de nuevo el "ogro" que pretendía ser con ella.

_ Pense que era abstemio.

Contestó Kagome con indiferencia, usando a su favor un comentario que había hecho anteriormente y sonreía adorablemente a los invitados que bailaban junto a ellos, entre ellos a Izayoi en brazos de Jakotsu.

Entonces él no pudo evitar mirarla arrobado por la luz de felicidad en su rostro, y todo su cuerpo vibraba extrañamente al sentir tan cerca su cuerpo, aquella figura de mujer, de mirada inocente, y belleza ideal

Sé sentía completamente trastornado por su presencia y a punto estuvo de expresar todo lo que su alma sentía en esos momentos, pero su mandíbula apretada con rencor, impedía que sus labios se abrieran, traicioneros, dejando salir lo que su corazón deseaba en esos momentos.

Siguió bailando en silencio, hasta que terminó la balada y noto el leve suspiro de cansancio físico que ya comenzaba a sentir Kagome, después del ajetreo, pidiéndole que la acompañara al jardín a sentarse.

Puso sus hombros el grueso y cálido abrigo de piel de chinchilla que el mayordomo le ofreció al salir y caminaron entre el iluminado jardín cubierto de nieve, que al lado de él, Kagome pensaba que lucía completamente diferente a comparacion de cuando había salido con sus amigos.

Sé sentó al lado de ella sobre los bancos de mármol que habían dispuestos alrededor de una hermosa hoguera sobre una romántica y arabesca estructura de metal, en la que los invitados podían calentarse al pasear por el jardín.

Sesshomaru encendió un cigarrillo, encontrandole gusto esa noche, y después de arrojar el blanco humo por sus hermosos labios, preguntó.

_ ¿Cansada?.

_ Bastante, he bailado y disfrutado tanto.

Le dijo mirándolo al rostro feliz de ser el centro de su atención en esos momentos.

_ No conmigo; ha estado tan solicitada que caso no consigo que me otorga uno de sus minutos esta noche.

_ ¿De que se queja, Sesshomaru sama, si hasta apenas hace un momento me lo pidió?...

_ Bueno, entonces perdón por eso…

Arrojó el cigarrillo a la hoguera y volteo a mirarla, mientras ella absorta en las llamas frente a ella.

Le vencía su encanto y recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, quiso imponerse al encanto con toda su entereza y dominio que poseyera siempre.

Pero era en vano, y perdido en la imagen de su piel reflejando el fulgor del fuego y sus labios ya sin maquillaje, besados por la suavidad de su abrigo, busco sus ojos azules, perdiéndose en su mirada, tomándola de sus brazos, sin poder escapar del momento.

_ Me trastornas Kagome, me envuelves con tu embrujo y voy a besar esos labios que me están provocando.

Kagome entreabrió su boca, con la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de Sesshomaru, cerrando los ojos vencida en cuanto los labios de él, tocaron los suyos.

Fue un beso largo, intenso y húmedo, que hizo estremecer al unísono aquellos dos corazones sedientos de cariño, que estaban saboreando aquel momento mágico, su minuto de amor.

Las voces de un divertido grupo que se acercaba rompió el encanto, separándose Kagome bruscamente, recomponiendose ambos y dandose cuenta de que eran sus amigos, los que habían interrumpido sin querer.

_ Espero que no estemos molestando…

Jakotsu se acercó a su amiga, guiñandole un ojo disimuladamente, mientras Bankotsu sonreía s Sesshomaru, mientras Kagura se soltaba de su brazo, con un gesto de burla y dura expresión.

La Magia se había roto, y ante ella estaba de nuevo Sesshomaru, que había encendido un segundo cigarrillo.

_ Sesshomaru _kun_ , ya que hoy estás de humor para bailar, tienes que " _hacerlo"_ conmigo…

Y miro a Kagome al decirlo, usando un tono que daba a entender otra cosa.

_ Y lo haré encantado, vamos si gustas antes de que termine la noche.

Y después de dirigir unas cuantas palabras más a sus amigos, se despidió inclinándose formalmente, dejándolos en el jardín.

En nada se parecía al apasionado ser de hacía unos momentos, sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionada, furiosa y burlada, apretando los puños disimuladamente, dentro de las bolsas, mientras veía la sonrisa de triunfo de Kagura.

Sé quedó con sus amigos junto a la hoguera, escuchandolos en silencio mientras platicaban animadamente, intentando no molestarla.

Pero Bankotsu se había sentado a su lado en silencio, fumando también y ofreciéndole un cigarro.

_ Podrás creerme o no… pero él siente más de lo que aparenta y quisiera admitir…

Kagome quería decir que no, pero la interrumpió.

_ No me interrumpas… y no lo niegues. No te rindas _imouto chan,_ porque tu lo adoras y él te corresponde y es lo mejor que pudo suceder aunque no lo creas así…

Kagome no podía creer las palabras, mientras sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas y los demás guardaban silencio, pendientes de las palabras de Bankotsu.

_ Te equivocas _nii-san_ , Sesshomaru es incapaz de amar… él así lo dijo.

Jakotsu la abrazo cariñoso, refugiandola en sus brazos, mientras Miroku y Sango se acercaba abrazados.

_ La que se equivoca eres tú, Kagome _chan_ ; él es algo extraño, no lo niego, pero con un corazón noble dentro del duro exterior y yo que lo conozco sé que te quiere y que para salir huyendo espantado fue capaz de tomar nuevamente la mano de Kagura.

Kagome sonreía dulcemente, mientras seguía viendo el fuego.

Era tan difícil de creer.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Una hora después, la fiesta había terminado en el pequeño salón del segundo piso, donde estaban los aposentos personales, Kagome se despedía de Izayoi, abrazándola con cariño de hija, mientras besaban sus mejillas y se desaban buenas noches, agradeciendo la Princesa el dulce detalle que había tenido para con ella.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Sesshomaru, la retuvo suavemente, impidiendo que se marchara.

_ Kagome…

La miró fijamente, con la misma mirada que en el jardín.

_ ¿Sé ha divertido?.

La soltó y trató de recuperar el rictus serio, haciendo tiempo con una pregunta tan escueta.

_ Mucho Príncipe, jamás había asistido a una fiesta tan elegante…

Sesshomaru la miro con sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible eso? ella era una mujer famosa, que había recorrido medio mundo, le parecía inconcebible su admiración, aunque las fiestas de su madrastras fueran fastuosas, ella seguramente tuvo más oportunidades de conocer otras fiestas iguales o mejores

_ Sé me hace increible, y muy absurdo de su parte que asegure eso, señorita…

_ ¿Con sus palabras, quiere decirme que estoy mintiendo?...

_ Si, tal vez eso quiero decir…

Contempló Kagome sus glaciales pupilas, llenas de desdeñoso desdén, tan diferentes a la mirada con la que la había atrapado.

_ Dígame, Príncipe, ¿qué motivos le he dado yo para que me odie asi?...

Ambas miradas se enfrentaron desafiantes y Sesshomaru se extrañó de que adivinara sus pensamiento con ruda franqueza, ¿pero en realidad la odiaba?.

_ ¿Odiarla dice?, a usted, aunque se quiera, no sé le puede odiar, Kagome… usted nació para ser amada.

Sé acercó a ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron su negro cabello, tomándola del rostro y alzandolo para alcanzar sus labios.

_ Eso no, príncipe, usted, aunque quiera no me vuelve a besar…

Pero él no escuchó sus palabras y la abrazo contra su cuerpo intentando arrebatar de sus labios, aquello que le prohibian.

_ Déjame besarte, muñeca preciosa.

Pidió ebrio, apresando sus muñecas con una mano, intentando atrapar su rostro esquivo, queriendo arrinconar entre una pared.

Kagome lo miro nerviosa y sorprendida, sí que su voz emitiera ningún sonido, por la actitud arrasadora de Sesshomaru.

Él la pegó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada redondez, cada músculo de ambos, mirando fijamente, posesivamente.

_ Kagome… Kagome… ¿que es lo que hay dentro de mí? ¿qué es lo que siento en mí alma? no sé si te amo o te… ¡aborrezco!...

Tras decir aquello, la soltó brusco, haciéndola trastabillar, dándose la vuelta, acercándose al ventanal, dandole la espalda, aprovechando Kagome, para huir a su habitación, sorprendida, confundida, asustada.

Pero se detuvo en un último momento, dandole la espalda también.

_ Por más que quiero, no logro entenderlo… Buenas noches Sesshomaru _sama…_

_ Es lo mejor Kagome, porque si lo hicieras... Buenas noches…

Y sin intercambiar una palabra más, Kagome abandonó rápidamente la estancia…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Hola! gracias por leer…**_

 _ **Y antes que otra cosa, perdon por tardar tanto en publicar, pero bueno tal vez no sirva de mucho una explicacion, pero es que la verdad me he visto sumida en demasiados deberes…**_

 _ **Pero aquí estoy sin falta, y no la dejare empezada, lo prometo…**_

 _ **Gracias por su reviews pues a pesar de tener solo dos capítulos, parece que gusto…**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y opinen al respecto!**_

 _ **Un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **P.D. Escuchen las hermosas obras que aquí recomiendo y deseo de corazón que las disfruten tanto cómo yo… aun asi, imagenes en las que me inspire para este capítulo y la música recomendaba, la subire en mi perfil de FB, en el que pueden mandar solicitud que con gusto aceptare...**_

 _ **YOI MINO ;)**_


	4. TERMAS

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Kagome llego a su habitación sofocada, cómo quien hubiera corrido un maratón, cuando solo había intentando mantener la compostura caminando con la cabeza en alto, sintiendo su corazón latir con furia y su respiración desenfrenada por la adrenalina del momento.

Sé recargo sobre la puerta de su cuarto, tratando de controlarse, antes de que Kaede se levantara y se diera cuenta de su desconcierto y casi pego un grito, cuando sintió la voz de Sesshomaru cerca de oído, al otro lado.

_ Kagome, perdóname por favor, no sé qué me sucede cuando estoy a tu lado… permíteme compensarte…

Kagome se movió de donde estaba, pegando la frente sobre la dura madera, tratando de no llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo, pues aunque sus palabras la hacían feliz, su corazón sufría por lo cruel que podía ser el Príncipe.

_ Mañana iremos todos a las aguas termales de la familia… ¿aceptas?.

Kagome sentía derretirse con su masculina voz, separada de su cuerpo por un par de centímetros, casi pudiendo sentir las vibraciones de la madera sobre la sensible piel de sus hombros.

_ Está bien, Sesshomaru _sama_ ; Buenas Noches…

_ Buenas Noches, Kagome…

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, cuando escuchó sus pasos silenciados por la alfombra del pasillo, y con unas terribles ganas de despertar a Kaede y su doncella y salir huyendo de ahí cuanto antes, pues el presentimiento de perder el corazón a causa de Sesshomaru, no la dejaba en paz.

_ Buenas Noches Señorita… ¿gusta que la ayude a entrar a la cama?.

Kagome apenas se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su doncella, que había despertado para ayudarle a desvestirse.

_ Duerme Olga, yo me la sé arreglar…

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron y Kagome pudo entrar a la lujosa habitación que _Lady_ Izayoi había dispuesto para ella, quitándose sus joyas y desenredando su cabello, antes de desabrochar el vestido y meterse a dar un baño caliente que le ayudará a despejar cada recuerdo amargo de esa noche, tratando solo de concentrarse en la feliz sonrisa de Izayoi ante la sorpresa de su pequeño espectáculo y de aquella canción que la había conmovido hasta las lagrimas.

Se recostó sobre la suave cama, intentando conciliar el sueño y encontrar paz en el merecido descanso.

Pero antes de quedarse dormida, solo una palabra salió de sus labios en forma de suspiro:

 _ **_ Sesshoamru…**_

*O*O*O*

Después de un sueño inquieto, se había despertado solo al despuntar el alba, y se había asomado por la ventana que daba al jardín frontal, bebiendo su taza de té, mientras pensaba en todo lo vivido hasta ese día.

Kagome suspiró contra el cristal, empañandolo con su aliento, cómo lo hacía cuando niña, limpiando después con su manga la evidencia, tratando de que no sé perdiera su mirada en las actividades de Sesshomaru, que desde muy temprano parecía tan activo, ¿acaso los _youkais_ no dormían?.

No sabía cuáles eran sus planes para ese día, pero no sé sentía tan entusiasmada cómo hubiera querido, intrigada y taciturna por el sube y baja que significaban las emociones de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se había arrepentido de su trato, en cuanto la vio partir, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y restregandolo con furia, tratando de enfocarse en lo primordial, intentando no salirse de lo planeado y actuar tempestivamente, guiado por sus emociones.

Y rápido, usando la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, había salido tras ella, esperando encontrarla antes de que se encerrara en su habitación, pero no había sido así, dando la vuelta para marcharse, antes de darse cuenta de su respiración al otro lado de la puerta.

Tenía una oportunidad, solo una, para seguir con el curso planeado.

Al día siguiente habían partido después de desayunar, con rumbo _Sapporo_ , aún más allá, hacia las montañas, donde estaba casi oculto, un "pequeño" _chalet_ , con todas las comodidades y servidumbre disponible y donde habían unas relajantes y hermosas termas, que habían sido propiedad de la Familia Taisho desde tiempos inmemorables.

Miroku Asami, Sango Seng Ho, Kagome, los hermanos Yoshida y Kagura Onigumo, había sido los invitados que acompañaron a Sesshomaru, y que habían hecho del viaje una delicia, a pesar de las caras amargadas de él y Kagura que se sentía ignorada por todos.

Jakotsu había notado la mirada de Sesshomaru, pendiente de cada gesto de Kagome, decidiendo intervenir de manera deliberada, negándole la atención de su pequeña hermana, tomándola del brazo y cruzandolo en el suyo, caminando siempre juntos, sin dejarla en ningún momento.

También Bankotsu había notado a su amigo, esa mirada del depredador que era, cuando ya ha localizado su objetivo.

Y consciente de que su hermano estaba haciendo su parte, él también se la pondria difícil a Sesshomaru, pues aunque sabía que tal vez ellos podían ser el uno para el otro, él no estaba en el mejor momento para tener una relación, y no quería que su querida amiga saliera lastimada en el intento, otra vez no.

Tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, lograr que se enfocara y dejará atrás ese rencor que desconocía, pero que desde la muerte de su hermano, no lo había dejado vivir en paz.

Lo quería y respetaba cómo un hermano, pues aunque él era un demonio de varios siglos de edad, Bankotsu había crecido cercano a su familia, entrenando con un antiguo general de la Casa Taisho, haciéndose amigo desde ese entonces, de los dos hermanos Taisho, con los que aprendió acerca de la vida y el mundo, volviéndose un amigo entrañable de ambos.

No había tenido planes de apartarse de ellos, nunca, pero había cometido el error de enamorarse de Kagura en su momento, pero aunque ella le había correspondido sosteniendo con él un romance en secreto, en cuanto la Princesa Izayoi la propuso cómo prometida de su hijo mayor, ella lo hizo a un lado, movida por su avaricia.

Nadie supo, más que Inuyasha, de su relación con ella y después de que se anunciara el compromiso de ambos, él había decidido irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos, donde conoció a Kagome, cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera y estudiaba en The Julliard School, al igual que Jakotsu.

Solo volvio a ver a Sesshomaru, hasta que supo de la muerte de Inuyasha, a través de los medios, dándose cuenta de la bestia herida en la que se había convertido, después de la terrible muerte de su hermano.

Suspiro mientras bebía su whisky y veía sin ver a su hermano y sus amigos jugando en la nieve, pensando en aquellos años, sintiendo aun el dolor en su pecho, pues habían sido demasiadas desgracias en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Sesshomaru se había acercado en silencio por detrás, sosteniendo también, un trago de whisky, notando la mirada concentrada, al parecer en Kagome, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos, dentro de él.

Había intentado averiguar al respecto, pero supuestamente Bankotsu solo veía a Kagome cómo una amiga.

Pero sabía que era posesivo con esa hembra, y al final, chasqueando la lengua y apurando el whisky, solo llego a la conclusión de que su único amigo humano, había caído en el embrujo de esa mujer también.

No había sido el único, ni lo sería tampoco…

_ Deberíamos de aprovechar que el descenso está en su mejor momento, y esquiar la pendiente…

Miroku no conocía los detalles de la familia Taisho, Sesshomaru creía que nadie de los ahí presentes, pues lo que antes era su deporte favorito, era ahora algo lleno de tristes recuerdos, que lograban ponerlo de mal humor.

_ ¡Si! y después comer algo de _Soba_ y _Sake…_

Bankotsu miró a su amigo, para lo que solo basto una mirada y comprender que no contaría con él en ese paseo.

No le diría nada, sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría tocar ciertos temas con él, pero cuando Kagome dijo que ella prefería quedarse a descansar o tal vez bajar a la ciudad hacer algunas compras, sabía que al menos podía sacar a su amigo de los malos recuerdos en los que podía sumirse.

_ Bueno, entonces yo me quedaré a acompañarte e ir de compras contigo…

Sesshomaru de inmediato sintió su interior enervar y de manera fría, lógica e inteligente, intentaba encontrar el pretexto perfecto para ser él, el que acompañará a Kagome a la ciudad.

_ Si gustas, Bankotsu, puedo ser yo el que acompañe a la señorita LeBlanc a conocer la ciudad, no tenía pensado esquiar en esta ocasión, así que no traje mi equipo cómo ustedes, y sabes lo que pienso sobre rentarlos…

Bankotsu se anotó un triunfo interno, al ver que su amigo inventaba mil pretextos para estar al lado de ella.

_ Entonces yo también debería de quedarme e ir de compras con ellos.

Kagura intentaba arruinar sus planes, pero Sango fue muy inteligente, e intuyendo las intenciones de Bankotsu, intervino.

_ ¡Espera! hace apenas unos minutos me estas presumiendo lo buena que eras deslizándote y nos retamos a una competencia, sería muy descortés de tu parte hacerte para atras.

Kagura la miró con desprecio, pero sabía que Sango era fuerte y muy importante en el mundo de los negocios de la Moda, así que no la dejaría menospreciarla, y menos siendo solo una humana.

Kagome se retiró a su habitación para prepararse para partir, después de haberles deseado a sus amigos un feliz descenso.

_ Kagome _san_ , ¿estás lista?...

Llegaron a la ciudad de _Sapporo_ al atardecer, después de un silencioso viaje, en el que solo cruzaron las palabras imprescindibles.

Pero Kagome ya estaba acostumbrándose a su hermetismos y a su carácter cambiante, y realmente para ella estaba mejor así, pues no tenía ganas de tocar el tema del día anterior, cuestionar, sentir la necesidad de que él le pidiera disculpas.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo recuperar el terreno perdido, entablar con ella una conversación cómo antes, sin que su rostro lo delatara o la furia de su carácter le explotara en el cuerpo.

Notaba su aura en paz, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el cristal del helicóptero, mirando hacía afuera camino a la ciudad.

_ Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora, ¿que quieres hacer?...

Caminaron por la ciudad, mientras Kagome curioseaba de aquí allá, probando todo lo que se encontraba al paso, feliz de conectarse de nuevo con la cultura de su padre.

_ Escuche mientras estaba dentro del combini, que en estos momentos está el festival de esculturas de nieves en el parque _Odori_ , ¿vamos a verlas?...

Sesshomaru la miro con el rostro fruncido, y cómo quien habla de repente un idioma diferente, tratando de comprender que encontraba de especial en ir a ver tontas esculturas de nieve, efímeras, inútiles.

_ No ponga esa cara, Sesshomaru _sama_ , intente divertirse un poco al menos…

Y a pesar de solo gruñir interiormente, la siguió, en un estado de irritabilidad, que solo los _youkais_ y _hanyous_ que caminaban también por la ciudad, sentían, preocupados de que el _youkai_ más poderoso matara a la hermosa humana con la que caminaba junto.

Kagome se sentía segura y triunfadora, y poco a poco su personalidad traviesa y desafiante, volvía a ella dispuesta a salirse con la suya y hacerle ver al Príncipe quien era Kagome LeBlanc Higurashi.

Ajustó su abrigo y acomodo su bufanda, pues el frío de _Hokkaido_ era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, tan similar y diferente al de Rusia, donde actuó una temporada.

Sé sorprendió cuando Sesshomaru enredó en ella, la bufanda que traía cómo parte de su atuendo, más por moda, que por necesidad, y ella sintió su corazón saltar, sonrojándose, mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro de la mirada insistente de él.

¿Cómo podía ponerla en ese estado con un acción tan sencilla?, noto cómo la comisura de sus labios se había alzado levemente, en un intento de sonrisa triunfante, que la había hecho molestar.

Él no le ganaria, le haría pagar el descontento del día anterior.

El Parque de _Odori_ se alzaba majestuoso frente a ellos, decorado con monumentales esculturas de hielo y nieve, iluminadas de manera artística, resaltando la belleza del frío y la nieve.

Kagome divertida tomaba fotos con su celular, mientras jalaba a Sesshomaru, olvidándose del mal humor que la había hecho pasar, mientras que él admiraba las réplicas de La Casa de la Luna, de Inu no Taisho en su forma _youkai_ , enorme, imponente.

Kagome le había hecho muchas preguntas del pasado y no sé había dado cuenta, que había respondido cada una de ellas, hasta que la imagen de Inuyasha llego de nuevo a su memoria, recordando que aquella mujer de aspecto frágil e inocente, no era la mujer que lo hacía sentir que su mundo podía ser menor de ahí en adelante, si no su enemigo, la culpable del dolor más grande de su vida.

Su actitud cambió de inmediato y tomó la mano enguantada de Kagome, cruzandola por su brazo, acercandola a él, haciéndole parecer al mundo que ellos dos se "amaban" o estaban a punto de iniciar una vida juntos.

Kagome lo miro, un poco sorprendida y él, con una mirada ardiente, le sonrió cómo nunca había visto en él, dándose cuenta de lo hermosamente irreal que era, y cómo ella había sucumbido a sus encantos, admitiendo que el príncipe _daiyoukai_ había logrado invadir su alma.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?, yo tengo ganas de comer _miso ramen_ , y conozco un lugar que seguro amarás…

¿ _Miso ramen_?, eso realmente la había desconcertado, aunque de manera alegre, pues ella sería más feliz comiendo en un lugar sencillo, que alguna elegante y estricto _Kaiseki- ryori_.

_ ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿no te gusta el _ramen_?...

Kagome sonrió, con el rostro iluminado.

_ De hecho es algo que adoro, y aunque Kaede en ocasiones me complace preparando, no es lo mismo que comer en el mismísimo Japón…

_ Bueno, iremos al _Yokocho Ramen_ (callejón del ramen) y entraremos a mí _Izakaya_ preferido…

Kagome no podía creer esa nueva faceta que estaba conociendo de él, feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada, pes no sabía que iba a suceder después de eso.

Sesshomaru le servía un vaso de cerveza, convirtiéndose en el perfecto anfitrión, recomendandole sus platillos preferidos, mientras Kagome bajaba sus defensas y se relajaba a su lado, disfrutando de los deliciosos alimentos marinos.

_ En París la gente se emocionaba al verlo, Sesshomaru _sama_ , pero aquí todo es tranquilo y puede caminar entre los suyos cómo si nada…

_ Llevo viviendo en _Hokkaido_ más de 100 años, a pesar de mí rango, la gente me conoce bien y se a acostumbrado a mí presencia sin perder su respeto.

Kagome bebía un sorbo de té mientras lo veía comer un tenaza de cangrejo.

_ Nunca podré acostumbrarme a la cantidad de años que vive un _youkai_ , es difícil de imaginar, así que supongo que debe de ser algo bueno.

_ Todo depende si eres feliz al lado de los que amas o si por el contrario estás solo en la vida, sin nadie con quien compartirla…

Sesshomaru apuro el último trago de cerveza y se levantó a pagar la cuenta, mientras Kagome lo miraba sonrojada, pensando en sus palabras, pues después de la muerte de aquella que consideraba su madre, él estaría en completa soledad al menos que la pudiera encontrar una pareja y tener hijos con los que construir nuevos lazos, y ella más que nadie comprendía esa situación, pues aunque sus años eran pocos, comparados con la larga vida de un _youkai_ , si no fuera por la familia Yoshida, Kaede y Olga, ella estaría completamente sola en la vida, pues ya no tenía familia en ese mundo.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso al helipuerto, ya acostumbrada Kagome a los silencios pesados e incómodos de parte de él.

Sé vislumbraba a los lejos, entre los árboles y la blanca nieve, el tejado del _Chalet_ y Kagome se concentró en la invernal y mágica vista, mientras que Sesshomaru, admiraba su rostro a la blanca luz de la luna.

Mientras caminaban hacía la entrada, sé escucho las notas suaves de una guitarra, seguramente de algún sirviente nostálgico, que le cantaba a la luna, y Kagome, sumergida en el embrujo de la noche, se detuvo y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos después de aquellos interminables minutos de silencio.

Tan varonil, bañado de plata, brillando en la noche.

_ Fue maravilloso todo esto… Gracias Príncipe Sesshomaru, por brindarme un placer semejante…

Él se inclinó y su rostro, varonilmente hermoso, quedó peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la artista.

Y cómo si quiera entibiar con su aliento, respondió de manera suave:

_ Yo también estoy obligado a darte las gracias Kagome, porque si yo proporcione el placer de un gran paseo, tú en cambio, me lo has brindado con tu dulce compañía y la belleza que posees…

Kagome no quiso oír más, era peligroso seguir en esa situación, sumergida en su ardiente mirada de sol, pues sé reconoció débil ante la pasión que se reflejaba.

_ Hasta mañana…

Le miro coqueta y sonrojada, bajando el rostro antes de darse vuelta y retirarse a sus aposentos.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió del brillo de sus ojos, ¿que había visto en el fondo de su mirada?, un destello tan acusador y maravilloso del amor que ella sentía por dentro, tan claro que tuvo que cerrar los suyos, para que no se reflejara en su rostro, lo que en ese momento él también sentía.

Y tuvo miedo de analizar la inquietud de su alma y encontrar en ella, algo inesperado y absurdo con lo que no contara.

Vio cómo cruzaba el vestíbulo, y tuvo deseos de desplazarse hacía ella y tomarla de manera violenta y besarla ferozmente hasta que se rindiera a él.

Sus instintos estaban a flor de piel y sus emociones alteradas y removidas.

" _Mmph"_

Entró a su habitación, aun en silencio, desvistiéndose lentamente, poniéndose la _yukata_ y sentándose sobre el sillón, mirando hacía la noche mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

" _Kagome…"_

Pensando que esa muchacha, de singulares ojos, estaba venciendo su voluntad, enamorandose cómo si una rafaga de locura pasional, o algo muy dentro de su ser lo empujara a buscar su compañía.

Algo tan instintivo, tan ancestral, cómo el reconocer a la persona " _indicada"_ con todo su ser, un mito que no sabía si tenía algo de cierto.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa de inmensa desesperación, en el comúnmente frío rostro, pensado que la vida era a veces una mierda que se encargaba de jugar y voltear las cosas a su antojo y conveniencia, deseando dejarse llevar en "locura" y seguir con lo que dicta su alma, su corazón, todo su ser.

Desea razonar pero no puede, recordar que lo había llevado hasta ese punto, sin darse cuenta de cómo la imagen de Kagome, invade su pensamiento, perfilándose más real que nunca, mientras su nombre martillea sus sienes, al ritmo de su corazón.

Lo desconcertaba tanto su manera franca de ser, aunque incluyendo en su mirada un secreto que en ocasiones nublaba el brillo de sus ojos, y lo que lo hacía creer que era exactamente lo que creía de ella.

Sé levantó con decisión, pensando en caminar sobre la helada nieve, respirando el aire puro de las montañas.

Afortunadamente, todos dormían a esa hora, pues no sentía ganas de toparse con alguno y tener que explicar que hacía levantado.

La noche, silenciosa y oscura, le cubre y su cielo estrellado tiene el poder de calmarle los nervios que estaban en el punto de explotar en cualquier instante.

Brillaba cómo plata debido a luz de la luna reflejada en su cabello en su _yukata_ de seda color blanco con hexágonos rojos, cuando de repente noto el aroma de Kagome dentro del invernadero, donde se alzaba magnífico, un pequeño jardín estilo japonés, en el clima primaveral que las termas proporcionaban.

Sé dirigió en silencio, para que no notara su presencia y verla de lejos, y fuera de su rango de visión, se quedó mudo al notarla etérea, con su _yukata_ de blanco puro y su _haori_ de tejido tan vaporoso y delicado, que se mecía al mínimo movimiento.

La luna también jugaba con su belleza, reflejado en el oscuro de su cabello, haciéndola ver cómo una aparición en medio de la noche, con su piel, casi tan blanca cómo la nieve, sus ojos apagado y un rictus triste en el rostro que no dejaba ni la menor duda.

Tan concentrado estaba en esconderse y disfrutar observar, que casi pego un brinco al escuchar su voz.

_ Mí Lord, creo que es mejor que se acerque, escondido de esa manera me pone de nervios.

¿Cómo lo había visto? él estaba de espaldas a ella y había entrado en sigiloso silencio.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?...

Respondió al fin, furioso de hallarse descubierto.

_ Solo lo sabía…

Kagome se volvió, enfrentandole con el rostro sonriente, borrando cualquier rastro de la tristeza anterior.

_ No comprendo, ¿acaso sabes detectar el _youki_?.

_ Tengo un antepasada que fue sacerdotisa, yo no tengo _reiki_ , pero siempre he percibido la presencia _youkai._

Sesshomaru, cada vez confundido, la mira de manera escrutadora, sin poder lograr catalogar esa alma femenina, que escapa de su sabiduría, ¿coqueta o sincera? ¿malvada o ingenua? ¿sé burlaba acaso?... su mandíbula tensa y una mirada de incredulidad, asomaron por su rostro.

_ ¿No me cree?...

Kagome sonreía burlona, mientras seguía caminando entre las flores, y Sesshomaru, intentando serenarse, se volvia a poner su máscara imperturbable, para poder responder.

_ ¿Por que no habría de creerle?...

_ Jajaja, no sea tan infantil, mí Lord, fingiendo un desinterés que no siente, sepa que puedo leerle el pensamiento.

Sesshomaru la miro, sardónico, acercándose lentamente, inclinando su rostro al de ella, que no hizo ni el menor movimiento de retroceso, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sus labios cosquillean.

_ ¿Tan segura estás?...

Preguntó él, en un gesto mimoso, que sonrojo a Kagome pareciendole adorable.

_ ...¿En qué estoy pensando?.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, brillantes cómo el fuego, y no necesitaba ser un genio, ni una adivina para notar la pasión con la que brillan, sintiéndose de pronto acalorada, desnuda, deseosa, respirando entrecortadamente.

_ Será mejor que lo calle, mi Lord, si no quiere ser llamado cómo se merece…

Kagome se dio vuelta, ajustándose el _haori_ , queriendose marchar de ahí con el rostro encendido y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_ ¡¿Acaso quieres volverme loco criatura?! ¡¿que clase de mujer eres, incitandome cómo lo haces, para luego dartelas de inocente colegiala?! ¡¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo cómo lo hiciste con…?!

_ ¡NO CONSENTIRÉ QUE ME OFENDA! mi Lord…

Contestó Kagome, exaltada, interrumpiendo.

_ SOY UNA MUJER DIGNA, cómo lo es su madre o lo pudiera ser su hermana, si la tuviese.

Temblaban sus labios, seductores, furiosos, con las mejillas rojas del coraje, tan bella, tan mortalmente atractiva.

Y sintió deseos de poseerla, de someter esa boca con sus besos, de tomar ese cuerpo y hacerlo sumiso con sus caricias.

Kagome se dio cuenta del magnetismo que se alzaba peligroso entre ellos, atrayendo sus rostros poco a poco, pero despegó sus mirada de las hipnóticas pupilas del _Daiyoukai_ , haciéndose a un lado, intentando huir de ahí.

La tomó de la muñeca, girandola sobre sus talones, para continuar viendo su rostro.

_ ¿Porque huyes? de todas maneras voy a besarte…

Sé acercó de nuevo a su rostro, pero nuevamente ella lo esquivo.

_ No esté tan seguro, Príncipe, no me gusta besar sin amor.

Una vez más quiso apartarse, pero esta vez Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura.

_ Pero si no puedes negar que me quieres, ¿no es así?.

Kagome se quedó quieta, mirándole a los ojos espantada al ser descubierta, recobrando su temple casi de inmediato respondiendole valiente.

_ ¡¿Y si así fuera que?!...

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron cómo el depredador que era…

_ Si así fuera… entonces no habría ningún impedimento para tomar, lo que tan ardientemente he deseado desde que te conoci Kagome… dejame amarte esta noche.

Hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, aspirando su fragancia a flores, que reconocería en el infierno de ser asi, exitandose y excitando el cuerpo de ella, que trataba de zafarse de sus brazos.

_ No sigas Sesshomaru, usted no me quiere, y por un capricho, no quisiera dejar de lado mis ideales de entregarme a un hombre que lo guíe un cariño y un amor puro y sincero… lo suyo es un capricho que se formó bajo la luz del escenario, deseando una Kagome que no existe…

_ Qué mujer tan fascinante, aun cuando me rechazas con vehemencia, tu aroma, me llama, me atrapa, me seduce… dejame besarte o me volveré loco…

_ ¡N-no!... no puedo besar sin sentirlo…

Alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sujetándola de las muñecas, acorralandola entre la pared y su cuerpo, estrechándose contra ella, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua, la pequeña oreja, sensitiva, que provocó un relámpago de placer en todo su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir, moviéndose cuerpo bajo el de él.

_ Tendrás que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario, soy capaz de tomar tus labios a la fuerza…

Recargo un poco más su peso y se adueñó de esos labios de color cereza, que llamaban a los suyo con cantos de sirena.

_ Te siento de esta manera tan mía…

Kagome respondía a sus besos con pasión, ardiendo bajo el peso de su cuerpo, asustandose de lo que sentía, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo ya no sentía miedo, alarmandose de lo fácil que era dejarse llevar.

_ ¿Qué has hecho Kagome? ¿qué has hecho en mí?...

Sesshomaru susurraba apasionado, sin soltarla de las muñecas, besando su boca dulce, lamiendo su cuello, haciéndola gemir, suspirar, removerse, mientras que su mano libre, bajaba por las fuertes piernas, metiéndose por debajo de la _yukata_ de ella, sintiendo la suavidad irreal de la piel de ella, esquivando su sexo, dirigiéndose a sus senos redondos.

_ Me gustas cómo ninguna, me seduces, me siento esclavizado, cuando soy yo el que quiere hacerte mi esclava…

Kagome abrió los ojos espantada, rompiendose el hechizo, sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía , apartandolo para poder irse de ahí…

_ ¡No te vayas!...

Le dijo, casi cómo un rugido, sosteniendola del brazo, mientras Kagome sentía que su corazón podía estallarle en el pecho, palida del rostro, mientras intentaba recuperar toda su serenidad.

_ ¡Has de decirme que me quieres¡ ¡¿lo oyes?!... me amaras, seras mi esclava, y yo no te amare, ¡no!, no quiero amarte… haz de sufrir por todo lo que hiciste…

Sesshomaru parecía poseído y si algo de _reiki_ había en su alma, salió en ese instante, de manera pequeña, pero lo suficiente cómo para que él apartara su mano de ella.

Kagome lo miro con lastima y con voz suave, intentando contener las lagrimas, le hablo con el corazón en la mano.

_ Loco… estás loco Sesshomaru, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices por el dolor que existe en ti, y que por más que quiero no logro comprender… y a pesar del miedo, no sé por qué mi corazón se empeña en quererte, ¿acaso será el destino?...

Y antes de que Sesshomaru tuviese tiempo de replicar, salió disparada, perdiéndose en las sombras de las nubes que habían cubierto la Luna.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Aqui les dejo un capítulo más, que espero que hayan disfrutado, disculpándome una vez por la tardanza…**_

 _ **Pero cómo comente en mí otra historia, estoy en un momento de bastante estrés, pero al mismo tiempo de gran satisfacción, pero no sé preocupen, soy muy terca y termino lo que comienzo.**_

 _ **Les mando un mega abrazo a:**_

 _ ***Faby Sama**_

 _ ***Damalunaely**_

 _ ***ardalus**_

 _ ***Titita Taisho**_

 _ ***Veros**_

 _ ***LittleCurly21**_

 _ ***Mirai-Nikki22**_

 _ ***Okita Kagura**_

 _ ***Aoi Dandelion**_

 _ ***Kary**_

 _ ***Ai**_

 _ ***Azucena200**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendome…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde esten…**_

 _ **YOI MINO…**_


	5. NESSUM DORMA

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Algo muy oscuro en su interior, se había alzado, enervando sus instintos, exaltandose y actuando de una manera que en sus cincos sentidos no lo haría, sometiendo a Kagome a sus merced, intentando arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya a como diera lugar.

Respiraba agitado, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro desencajado, recargado en la pared vacía, donde había tenido a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Estuvo a punto de perderse entre su nívea piel, sucumbiendo a su aroma, pero la ira de haberse descubierto deseando lo mismo que había tenido alguna vez su hermano, lo había sacado de sus cabales, deseando poseerla, devorarla, lastimarla y al mismo tiempo hacerla rogar por más, para ser él quien la despreciara, pues no sabía si era realidad o delirio el haberlo notado, aún tenue y efímero sobre su piel, escondido entre sus células, diminuto e inexistente, pero aun ahí la presencia de Inuyasha, riendo amargamente.

Acomodo su largo cabello que caía desordenado sobre su rostro, respirando con menos fuerza, secándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su _yukata_ , mientras salía del invernadero con cara de pocos amigos, avanzando hacía el _chalet_ , entrando en su habitación, vistiéndose y saliendo de nuevo a la noche, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, avanzando hacía aquel viejo bosque en la montaña, alejandose del mundo moderno, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, cómo en cada excursión que hacía, que bien podía durar días , semanas o meses.

Solo Jaken, que lo había visto salir con rumbo a la nada, daría razón de él, para no preocupar a su madre.

Kagome había llegado a su habitación en silencio, tratando de que los _youkais_ de la casa notaran su presencia, tratando de contener su corazón acelerado que amenazaba con salirse del pecho, asustada de todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes, pensando en que ya estaba harta de regresar a su habitación de esa manera.

No lo pensó dos veces y salio de nuevo, caminando por el pasillo entrando en la habitación de Jakotsu, metiendose a su cama y acurrucandose a su lado, mientras que él la apretaba más fuerte, al sentir el frío su cuerpo, murmurando más dormido que despierto.

_ Todo estará bien _imouto chan_ …

Y en los brazos de su amigo, lloró en silencio, agradeciendo el cansancio que Jakotsu tenía y los sentidos poco desarrollados de los humanos.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru había desaparecido, dejando a sus invitados abandonados, sin saber qué había pasado para marcharse de imprevisto, a excepción de Kagome que a pesar de todo estaba decepcionada pues queria recibir al menos una explicación de su parte, regañandose a si misma en el instante por ser tan ilusa.

_ Bueno, seguramente debió de ser alguna cuestion de negocios urgente… no en balde es un Príncipe, debe de tener demasiadas responsabilidades.

Miroku, tal vez presintiendo el ambiente entre Kagome y los hermanos Yoshida, intentaba distender el ambiente, justificando la ausencia de su anfitrion.

Partieron hacía la mansión en Hokkaido, comentando lo hermoso del paisaje y lo genial que había sido el descenso de la montaña perfecta para esquiar, mientras Kagome, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido, mostraba las fotos de las esculturas de nieve del parque _Odori_ , planeando una nueva salida, antes de que Sango Seeng Ho y Miroku Asami, partieran de nuevo hacia Corea del sur, concluyendo su visita en Japón.

Tres días pasaron sin saber de Sesshomaru, asegurandoles la Princesa Izayoi, que esas excursiones eran normales para él, en las que cazaba, acampaba o meditaba, tardando días, semanas o incluso meses, llegando a sentir tranquilidad Kagome, deseando no volverse a topar hasta que ella se marchara de Hokkaido, pues no sabía cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos revueltos que había dejado en su alma.

Pero no había pasado una semana, cuando noto la presencia de Sesshomaru en la mansión, poniéndose nerviosa en un principio, tratando de no aparecerse por los jardines o los lugares que él podía estar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni por accidente se lo había topado, deseando de repente poder verlo y tratar de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, después de aquel incidente.

Y después de estar todo el día pensando en él, la hora de la cena había llegado, tratando de evitarla, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza que de inmediato descartó Jakotsu, arrastrandola hasta el comedor, que había intentado en vano evitar

_ Me preocupa verte bastante dispersa, estos días has estado distraída y pensativa y ahora no quieres cenar, ¿seguras que estas bien?...

Kagome se sintió mal, al notar la mirada preocupada y atenta de Jakotsu, que intentaba adivinar a través de sus ojos el estado de su alma, así que recuperando la compostura y sacando a pecho todo el aplomo con el que iba por el mundo esos ultimos años, decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz, presentandose a cenar cómo si por su parte, nada hubiera sucedido.

_ Perdón por tardarnos…

Jakotsu saludo de manera formal a Izayoi y a Sesshomaru, mientras él y Kagome tomaban asiento.

_ ¿Esta todo bien?...

Kagome sonrió encantadora agradecida por la atención de la maternal princesa.

_ Por supuesto Izayoi _sama_ , solo estaba atendiendo un correo electrónico que recibí con urgencia.

Su ojos se posaron también en Sesshomaru, encantadoramente indiferentes, sin cuestionar el proceder de aquella ocasión, ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

_ Bienvenido de nuevo Lord Sesshomaru, es una lastima que no se haya podido despedir de sus invitados Seeng Ho, ni de Asami _san_ , que por cierto le dejan muchos recuerdos.

Bankotsu sonreía despreocupado, pues conocía a su amigo y sus manías, pero también agradecido al notar que el aire de pesar había desaparecido de Kagome.

_ Ha sido una lástima, pero ya me he comunicado con ellos agradeciéndoles su visita.

La cena era deliciosa y la plática amena, pero la voz de Kagome estaba ausente, dedicándose a escuchar, sintiendo en un su interior algo que comenzaba a doler cada vez más, cómo una espina que se clavaba poco a poco, al notar cómo Sesshomaru se portaba, distante, educado y hasta encantador, sin dedicarle una mínima mirada, ni por accidente, ¡después de todo!.

_ La noche es preciosa Sesshomaru, no ha nevado y la luna está en todo su esplendor, deberíamos de ir a pasear bajo el cielo estrellado.

Kagura, insinuante con la voz melosa, trataba de incitar a Sesshomaru a pasar un tiempo a solas con él, mientras el estómago de Kagome se torcía de coraje, bebiendo de su copa simulando no prestar atención, mientras sonreía a un comentario que Jakotsu había hecho a su hermano.

_ Es una buena idea, hijo, apuesto que los hermanos Yoshida y Kagome querrán ver el sendero junto al río, iluminado a la luz de la luna, es francamente hermoso y un paisaje que pocas veces se puede apreciar en invierno.

Sesshomaru asintió, pues nada podía negarle a su madre, viendo apenas por una fracción de segundo los sorprendidos ojos de Kagome, que jamás pensó que aceptaría.

Bankotsu había acompañado a Kagome hasta su habitación, pues aunque no nevaba, estaba haciendo bastante frío y necesitaba ropa correcta para soportar el paseo invernal al aire libre.

_ Kagome ¿esta todo bien?...

Ella lo miró a los ojos sonriendo sorprendida por su pregunta, pues estaba casi segura, que su rostro no había delatado su estado de ánimo.

_ Te conozco bastante bien… no quiero ver esa mirada en tus ojos, pues me trae tristes recuerdos.

Kagome sonrió esquivando el comentario, pues no quería recordar cosas tristes en ese momento.

_ Estoy bien Bankotsu, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener vacaciones.

Él se acercó y acomodo un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de su oreja.

_ Te haz enamorado de Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?.

Miró a su mejor amigo, con los ojos brillantes, tratando de contener las lagrimas, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que guardaba en su corazón en esos momentos.

_ No debería, de hecho, es algo que estoy tratando de evadir, él y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes y sinceramente soy poca cosa para siquiera pensar en desear su respeto, cariño y admiración.

Kagome estaba equivocada y Bankotsu lo sabía, su amigo simplemente era una bestia herida que aún aullaba de dolor, sin notar el cariño puro y honesto que le podía brindar su amiga, sin sospechar siquiera, que aquello que movía a Sesshomaru a rechazarla, era un secreto con el que él mismo se había topado sin querer, descartando y guardandolo muy profundo de sí, en memoria de Inuyasha.

Él conocía a Sesshomaru y reconocía el amor en su mirada, pues ni siquiera a Kagura, que llegó a ser su prometida había mirado así.

_ Solo ten paciencia, veras que cuando menos lo pienses, él se dará cuenta de la realidad.

Kagome se puso un lindo abrigo de fina imitación de piel, color rosa pálido y orejeras del mismo color que la bufanda y sonrió sorprendida, de ver que viajaban en _Troika_ , pues pasear en un hermoso trineo tradicional, era algo que siempre deseó hacer las veces que le había tocado visitar Rusia.

La luna se reflejaba sobre la blanca nieve, creando un ambiente mágico, acompañado de los destellos que se reflejaban sobre el río a medio congelar, que arrastraba los pequeños pedazos de hielo que arrancaba de la orilla que si lo estaba.

_ Esto es realmente hermoso.

Kagome, por primera vez en días, tenía la mente y el alma absorta en el hermoso paisaje de luna y nieve, que invadian su alma en tonos azules y blancos, admitiendo sin vergüenza, lo bellamente parecido que era a Sesshomaru.

_ Te ha dejado sin habla el paisaje, Kagome…

Jakotsu tomó su mano emocionado, mientras se acurrucaba contra ella bajo el grueso cobertor de pieles.

_ La belleza siempre me inspira…

Y Kagome sonrió pues sentía exactamente lo mismo, solo quería cantar, y tarareaba la melodía de la canción " _Casta Diva"_ , sin prestar atención a la plática que Kagura intentaba sostener con Sesshomaru, involucrando a Bankotsu en el intento, mientras su amigo trataba de zafarse y prestarle atencion a ellos dos.

_ ¿Cual cancion es? me suena familiar…

Bankotsu, con una sonrisa traviesa, sacaba de su abrigo mientras preguntaba, una petaca de acero inoxidable llena de whisky, tomando un sorbo, fingiendo esconderse, cómo un chiquillo travieso.

Kagome y Jakotsu se reían, mientras este le arrebataba la pequeña licorera, bebiendo un traguito, después de limpiar algún resto de baba de hermano, pasándolo a Kagome después, que dejo de tararear, uniéndose a las travesuras de los hermanos Yoshida.

_ Yo quiero un trago también…

Sesshomaru había ignorado olímpicamente a Kagura todo el tiempo, al pendiente de cada gesto de Kagome, de su respiración, del brillo de sus ojos aún en la oscuridad, reflejando toda la luz de la luna.

En un principio se había sentido satisfecho al notar su aroma y la decepción que causaba al ignorarla, pero la moneda se le había volteado y ahora era él quien se molestaba al notar su semblante feliz al estar al aire libre, su voz dulce tratando de salir cómo un trino de su pecho, sintiendo celos nuevamente al ver cómo se reía traviesa, uniéndose a Jakotsu y Bankotsu en sus juegos de niños.

Kagome le paso el recipiente metálico, volteando a mirar a Bankotsu para responder su pregunta, sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru bebió el whiskey sin limpiar el frasco, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios mezclado con el licor.

_ " _Casta Diva"_ de " _Norma"_ , no sé porqué me vino a la mente en este momento…

_ ¡Ay cantala querida!...

Jakotsu, feliz después del sorbo de licor, trataba de alentarla mientras Kagome veía la cara de desagrado de Kagura, adivinando sus pensamientos, negándose, pues se sentía cansada anímicamente.

_ Creo que hoy no, el clima es muy frío, el whiskey a abrasado mi garganta y " _Casta Diva"_ es una de las canciones más difíciles que hay… sería inútil, no quiero perder admiradores…

Y miraba a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada inocente, solo por el placer de hacer revantar a Kagura, aunque no tenía intención de comenzar a " _provocarlo"_ nuevamente.

_ Sesshomaru querido, yo también quiero tomar un trago de licor…

Y Kagura, quien se había dado cuenta del gesto de Sesshomaru al beber el sabor de Kagome, quiso hacer lo mismo, pero este, con un gesto casi despectivo limpio la petaca de metal y se la pasó sin ningún rastro de él.

Casi sintió pena Kagome, pues las dos hembras estaban subidas en el mismo bote, siendo ambas cruelmente humilladas por Sesshomaru.

E internamente bromeaba consigo misma, jurando que hasta podrían ser amigas si sus temperamentales personalidades no sé interpusieran en una posible amistad, sin sospechar por un minuto siquiera, que tal vez Kagura llevará menos las de perder con Sesshomaru que ella, pues aunque el príncipe _Daiyoukai_ sintiera una fuertisima atracción por ella, intentaba luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, despreciandola a morir.

_ Regresemos a la mansión, ya quiero descansar…

Y aunque Kagura actuaba cómo una caprichosa, en esa ocasión Kagome la apoyo, burlándose nuevamente de ella misma, recordando sus pensamientos anteriores.

_ Yo también quisiera descansar, creo que fue contraproducente el whiskey para mí pues me ha comenzado a dar sueño.

Sé acomodo sobre el hombro de Bankotsu, mientras Jakotsu tomaba su pequeña mano protectoramente, a los ojos de Sesshomaru, parecía una princesa protegida mientras dormía.

" _ **Nadie duerma, nadie duerma,**_

 _ **Ni siquiera tú, ¡oh! Princesa,**_

 _ **en tu fría habitación…**_

 _ **Mira las estrellas, que tiemblan**_

 _ **de Amor y de Esperanza…"(*)**_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la rabia no invadía su corazón al recordar a Inuyasha, las palabras de su canción favorita había invadido su mente al ver a Kagome perderse la belleza del paisaje pues el sueño poco a poco la vencía, mientras los hermanos Yoshida la velaban protectores, nadie dormía…

" _Inuyasha"_

Sé hundió su asiento y ahora él sé sé perdía en la noche viajando a aquella vez en que Inuyasha había decidido viajar por su cuenta por primera vez, escribiendole desde Italia, donde se había enclaustrado en una de sus mansiones, demasiado hastiado de la sociedad, que había logrado mermar su entereza y su fuerza tachandole de adefesio, de error, de mestizo, interrumpiendo aquel viaje que había planeado durante tanto tiempo.

" _ **Eran los años 20's de un nuevo siglo y aun con los grandes avances de una nueva era, la estupidez de humanos y youkais por igual era algo difícil de evolucionar, siendo los hanyous rechazados en algunas sociedades aún.**_

 _ **Inuyasha había creído que el siglo XX traería cosas nuevas y experiencias distintas para él, embarcandose en la aventura de conocer el mundo más allá de Japón y Asia, sin compañía de su hermano.**_

 _ **Pero no había terminado de recorrer Europa, cuando se sintió harto y decidió esperar a su hermano para volver a Japón, pues había enfermado físicamente, de vergüenza hacía él mismo, de asco y frustración y no tenía las fuerzas para volver a Japón por él mismo.**_

 _ **Había sido comprensivo con su hermano, burlándose incluso de su actitud derrotista, intentando que la bravura de su carácter insolente saliera a relucir nuevamente y volviera a salir al mundo con la fuerza y la cabeza en alto, pues era un Taisho, aunque fuera un Hanyou, era un príncipe de la casa del Oeste en Japón, estaba muy por encima de cualquier otro youkai o humano.**_

 _ **_ La obra inconclusa de Puccini se estrenará mañana en Milán y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que salgas de tu encierro…**_

 _ **Inuyasha lo había mirado casi espantado, mientras él miraba el periódico, pues no sé sentía listo, estaba agusto en esa gran casa sobre los acantilados de la isla de Positano, compartiendo con su hermano cómo hacía mucho no sucedía.**_

 _ **_ No iré…**_

 _ **Sesshomaru se había levantado violentamente, con su youki alterado, pues su paciencia había llegado a su límite.**_

 _ **_ Te dejaras de idioteces Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de este Sesshomaru, pues si sigues menospreciando la sangre de nuestro Padre que corre por tus venas y no demuestras tu valía, yo renegaré de ti y te dejaré ahora mismo regodeandote en tu misera y compasión.**_

 _ **Inuyasha mostró su cuello, sometiéndose a su hermano, comprendiendo que tenía razón y prometiendo en ese momento que demostraria que seria un Taisho digno de su estirpe.**_

 _ **Pero no supo su Sesshomaru que aunque de ahí en adelante había sido un joven apuesto y arrogante ante la sociedad, tan parecido a su hermano mayor, por dentro seguía sufriendo de un espíritu pobre que diariamente lo atormentaba recordandole lo poca cosa que era, viviendo en constante amargura, aunque por fuera fingiera con una máscara de felicidad.**_

 _ **Después de llegar de la ópera, fumaban en silencio y a oscuras, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna, con el murmullo del las olas del mar cómo fondo.**_

 _ **_ Creo que ahora entiendo tu gusto por la Ópera y las bellas artes, hermano… ha sido hermosa e inspiradora, quisiera conocer a mí propia "princesa Turandot" (*)**_

 _ **Sesshomaru lo miro, sonriendo con burla, dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.**_

 _ **_ Realmente tengo un hermano idiota, solo tu desearías una mujer asi…**_

 _ **Inuyasha soltó una pequeña carcajada, pues era vergonzoso decirle, que su palabras eran solo en admiración a él, pues sabía que si Sesshomaru llegara a conocer a una mujer así, sería dominante hasta el final, doblegandola a sus encantos; él solo causaba lástima o rechazo entre las damas, pues ni humanas, ni youkais estarían dispuestas a casarse con un hanyou por amor y ni siquiera uno como él, que a pesar de todo era un Lord muy importante, pues sólo podía aspirar a un matrimonio arreglado, solo en apariencias.**_

 _ **_ Bueno, bueno, en estos momentos solo me conformaria con una hembra que me quisiera, no quisiera correr la misma suerte que tú y tener que aceptar que mi Madre te busque una hembra para que te comprometas en un matrimonio sin amor…**_

 _ **Inuyasha servía una copa de vino, mientras Sesshomaru se desabrochaba el smoking y aflojaba la pajarita, sentando frente al mediterráneo disfrutando la fresca brisa de la noche, después de haber regresado de la ópera.**_

 _ **_ A diferencia de ti, no ando en busca de tanta cursilerias, sé cual es mí deber y no me importa cumplirlo, llegado el momento compartiré mi vida con la hembra que nuestra Madre elija y le daré nuevos herederos al Oeste.**_

 _ **Pero sabía Inuyasha, cuál era la verdadera personalidad de su hermano… no había secretos entre ellos".**_

En ese entonces, aún no…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(*)"TURANDOT" Obra de Giaccomo Puccini

(*)fragmento de "Nessun Dorma"

Hola!

Perdon por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, pero estos meses han sido de muchos cambios en mí vida, y gracias a Dios, todos para bien…

Aqui sigo, pues siempre me gusta terminar lo que comienzo, así que esta historia llegará a su final cómo debe ser…

Gracias por los reviews recibidos y por agregarme a sus favoritos y darle a "seguir"...

Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde esten, deseando con todo mí corazón que todo vaya bien en sus vidas…

YOI MINO ;)

(cargando)


	6. TRAICION

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Había sido una noche digna de un cuento de hadas ruso, aunque ellos mismos estuvieran en japón, el ambiente nevado, la _Troika_ , la noche de ensueño habían logrado crear el ambiente.

Sé despertó Kagome en medio de la noche, acostada ya en su propia cama y le costó trabajo darse cuenta, que lo vivido horas antes había sido una linda realidad, se sentía inspirada y seguía con deseos de cantar, con ideas en la cabeza dando vueltas, perfectas para una futura producción.

Y a pesar de ser plena madrugada, Kagome se levantó de la suave cama y acercándose al escritorio que estaba en su habitación, tomó su laptop y comenzó a escribir todas las ideas que invadian su mente, formando un posible plan de trabajo que enviaria a sus productores y su director, pues hasta ahorita, ninguna propuesta había capturado su atención del todo.

Cuando terminó, ya había había amanecido y Kaede, su asiente, había tocado la puerta suavemente, pensando que aún dormía.

_ Buenos días Señorita Kagome, pensé que aun estaria durmiendo, iba a pasar para arreglar la ropa que usaría el día de hoy.

_ Buenos días Kaede… me desperté cuando aún estaba oscuro, realmente me sentía inspirada y necesitaba cuanto antes escribir todo lo que estaba en mí mente, ¿que opinas de este plan de trabajo?...

Kaede se sentó a su lado mientras que Olga, su doncella, comenzaba a preparar tres distintos _outfits_ , para que eligiera que usar ese día.

_ Es muy interesante, cantar óperas de personajes masculinos y femeninos también es algo muy exigente, ¿está segura que su voz no lo resentirá?...

Kagome sonreía tierna y agradecida por la preocupación de aquella mujer de edad madura, que la había acompañado desde sus inicios, y que había sido recomendada por su abuela, pues en aquel entonces era una madre que había quedado viuda y con una hija en la universidad, que necesitaba con urgencia trabajar.

Y aunque actualmente viajaba con ella por todo el mundo, desempeñaba su trabajo tranquila pues su hija ya sé había casado y formado su propia familia.

Kaede siempre había sido protectora con ella, maternal, cumpliendo su trabajo con disciplina y dedicación, siendo empujada por ella cuando más lo necesito, por eso valoraba su opinión y la respetaba cómo una madre.

_ No te preocupes Kaede, organizare las cosas para viajar esta misma semana a mí departamento en Nueva York, donde comenzare de inmediato, a ejercitar mi voz y a aprenderme las canciones. Estoy segura que aprobaran este programa.

Kaede asintió optimista, y sé sintió tranquila al verla tan entusiasmada, pues últimamente había notado cómo había sido afectada por el Príncipe Daiyoukai.

Kagome, a pesar de su edad, todavía era una joven inocente, que había vivido demasiado en poco tiempo y que tal vez la gracia de Dios la había sacado a flote, pero que no sabía ella, cómo reaccionaría ante una decepcion de amor, pues por desgracia, sabía más el Diablo por viejo, que por ser Diablo, y estaba segura de que Sesshomaru Taisho solo provocaría dolor en ella.

_ Señorita Kagome, he preparado su baño y su ropa está sobre la cama.

Kagome agradeció a Olga mientras sonreía, y se levantaba para despejarse y comenzar el día.

_ Ya que te has levantado tan temprano, pediré que te traigan el desayuno a la habitación.

_ Solo café está bien, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre, puedo esperar hasta que sirvan el desayuno.

Ese día Kagome tenía planeado montar a caballo y visitar el mismo sendero que la noche anterior, buscando más inspiración, disfrutando de la soledad sin tener que aparentar frente a Sesshomaru.

Así que se vistió con ropa cálida y cómoda para montar, y después de beber su café, salió con rumbo a las cuadras.

_ Buenos días Kagome _sama…_

Un mozo de las cuadras que en ese momento estaba limpiando los establos, le dio los buenos días, intrigado y sorprendido por ver a esa bella mujer ahí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

_ Quisiera salir a montar, ¿tendrás una yegua tranquila, acostumbrada a los extraños y dócil de manejar?... no soy una experta montando.

_ Si claro señorita…

El mozo, que era un _hanyou_ , entró a los establos, invitandola a pasar para que no estuviera de pie en el frío y lo ayudará a ensillar a la hermosa yegua, que tenía que irse acostumbrando a ella.

Kagome entró con gusto, sin saber que en los mismos establos, acicalando al dragón de dos cabezas, estaba Sesshomaru acompañado de otro mozo, a los que les había dicho que no dijeran que estaba ahí.

A escondidas, la veía acariciar a los sementales y a las yeguas que en ese momento estaban comiendo avena, mientras la yegua morcilla(*) que montaria, comía zanahorias directamente de sus manos, en lo que la ensillaba el mozo de la cuadra.

_ ¿Va ir muy lejos Señorita?...

El mozo inteligente, sabía que su amo querría saber esa informacion, asi que casualmente pregunto, para que él mismo escuchara.

_ Ire por el sendero al río que visitamos ayer en la noche en el trineo, me ha gustado mucho el paisaje y quiero verlo ahora de día.

El Mozo la ayudó a montarse, y ella se encaminó lentamente, antes de echar a andar la yegua a medio trote, dejandole que hiciera ejercicio.

Algo que siempre había disfrutado, era montar a caballo y siempre que tenía oportunidad en Estados Unidos, viajaba hasta Albany, en Nueva York, para dedicar unas horas a pasear a caballo.

No era una Jinete cómo para las olimpiadas, pero sabía montar y manejar un caballo bastante bien, cómo para salir sola a montar, incluso se sentía en paz, tarareando una vieja balada suavemente, pues no quería poner nerviosa a la yegua y correr el riesgo de que se encabritara.

Más no contaba, con que en ese preciso momento, un conejo salia disparado, perseguido por un zorro que paso entre las patas de la yegua, espantandola, mientras que se alzaban en dos patas, lanzando por los aires a Kagome, que no alcanzó a sujetarse de las riendas, procurando sacar los pies de los estribos mientras caía, pues era algo muy importante que le habían enseñado en casos así, para no correr el riesgo de ser arrastrada en caso de que el animal se lanzará a carrera.

Sé había estrellado contra el suelo, que aunque cubierto de nieve no dejaba de ser duro, quebrándose una pierna y perdiendo el conocimiento después de una leve herida en la cabeza, que había comenzado a sangrar.

Bankotsu había ido al cuarto de Kagome a avisarle que estaban por bajar a desayunar, pero según Kaede, ella se había ido hacía dos horas a montar a caballo y estaba segura que no tardaba en volver, pues solo había desayunado un simple café ya que quería desayunar con todos los demás.

_ Gracias Kaede _san_ , bajare entonces a los establos a esperarla…

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba en los establos, cuidando su caballos que también eran su adoración.

Y sonreía en su interior mientras volvía a pensar nuevamente en cómo Kagome y él tenían tantos gustos en común.

_ ¡ _Ohayo_!...

Sesshomaru no sé sorprendió de verlo ahí, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a lo protector que podía ser con aquella a la que llamaba hermana, sintiéndose en ocasiones culpable de ser él, el que tumbaría la máscara de aquella "hipócrita".

_ Buenos días Bankotsu, ¿vienes a ayudar?...

Sesshomaru sonreía con burla, pues sabía la fobia que le tenía a los caballos, a los que no podía ni tocar, mientras su amigo pateaba la paja para lanzarsela encima.

_ ¡Ja! que gracioso amaneciste Sesshomaru _san…_ pero no, me dijo la asistente personal de Kagome, que salió a cabalgar desde hace dos horas y que no debe tardar en llegar.

Sesshomaru asintió apenas, mientras seguía revisando las pezuñas de uno de sus sementales favoritos, un hermoso caballa andaluz palomino, al que siempre ponía especial esmero.

Bankotsu se sirvió té del termo que habían preparado para Sesshomaru y mientras lo veía trabajar, escuchó el relincho de la yegua de Kagome, contento de que hubiera llegado pues ya tenía hambre.

Pero Sesshomaru se puso de pie, en modo alerta, pues no noto el aroma de Kagome junto con la yegua.

La yegua entró trotando sola, pues después de haber quedado sola había decidido regresar a su cuadra por su cuenta, mientras que Kagome había quedado tirada inconsciente.

_ ¡Sesshomaru! ¿esa yegua montaba Kagome?...

_ Si, iré a buscarla, mantenlo encendido, y dile a los mozos que preparen la camioneta para posible traslado.

Le lanzó un radio portátil de dos vías y montándose en su caballo que solo ocupó un tirón de riendas, se echó a correr a todo trote siguiendo la huella olfativa que la yegua de Kagome había dejado.

La había hallado cerca del río, tirada en el suelo y con la pierna rota, bajando de un salto del caballo que aún trotaba, corriendo a su lado con velocidad sobrehumana, hincándose a su lado para ver si estaba con vida o sé había desnucado, sintiendo su corazón retorcerse de angustia, sin pensar siquiera en rencores pasados, solo en el dolor que sentiria perderla.

_ ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! despierta por favor…

Reviso que sus cuerpo no tuviera más heridas de las que se veían y saco el radio para comunicarse con Bankotsu.

_ Bankotsu adelante…

_ Aquí Bankotsu, ¡¿la haz encontrado?!... cambio…

_ Sí, parece que se ha roto una pierna y tiene una herida en la cabeza, traigan la camioneta con lo necesario para primeros auxilios, al Sendero, dile a los mozos que a altura del paso de piedras. Sesshomaru, cambio y fuera…

Sé quitó el suéter que estaba usando rasgando en muchas tiras, y usando la carona de la silla de montar, pudo inmovilizar su pierna, revisando la herida de la cabeza que solo había sido superficial y donde la sangre ya había coagulado.

_ Kagome…

Fue apenas un susurro pues aún sentía la angustia alojada en su estómago, mientras recuerdos desgarradores intentaban de colarse de nuevo por su mente.

_ Kagome, despierta por favor…

Y acaricio su rostro suavemente, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando la vio reaccionar, aguantandose las de ganas de abrazarla contra su cuerpo cuando que vio que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

_ Se-Sesshomaru?

Intento hacer un movimiento brusco, que Sesshomaru freno antes de que pudiera lastimarse, y fue cuando sintió el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo que casi le faltaba la respiración por el dolor en las costillas y en la espalda.

_ Permanece quieta, te haz fracturado la pierna…

Kagome lo miró confundida por verlo a su lado, sintiendo cómo se humedecian los ojos, tratando de contener el dolor, sintiéndose desamparada, recordando aquella terrible noche, tratando de respirar para que la ansiedad no sé apoderara de ella cómo hacía antes.

Él había sentido el dolor en sus redondos ojos azules que lo miraban con lagrimas escurriendo, y con una desolacion en su mirada que provocaba querer abrazarla y no soltarla, protegiéndola del mundo entre sus brazos.

_ Tranquilizate… Bankotsu y un par de mozos están a punto de llegar con una camioneta que nos ayudará a trasladarte y necesitas estar quieta para que tu pierna no sufra complicaciones.

No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle, pues Sesshomaru se había acercado hasta su rostro y le había hablado de modo suave, en un susurro, con una mirada de verdadera preocupación en su rostro, una mirada que había visto en algún otro lugar, pero no podía recordar dónde.

Sesshomaru acomodo su cabello procurando no lastimar la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza, contento de escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del motor de la camioneta.

_ ¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?... Sesshomaru, ¿qué ha pasado?

Entre Ginta y Hakaku, los dos mozos de las cuadras bajaron la tabla de traslado, donde ayudaron a su amo a acomodar a Kagome, pasandole el collarín que él mismo acomodo mientras Bankotsu sujetaba con firmeza los cinchos de la tabla.

_ Yo conduciré…

Sesshomaru conocía mejor que nadie los terrenos de su propiedad, además de que sus instintos _youkai_ evitarian los baches que podrían hacer saltar la camioneta y lastimar a Kagome, así que entre Ginta y Bankotsu sujetaban la tabla para evitar que se moviera, mientras Hakaku desinfectaba la herida de su cabeza, que no había sido profunda, ni ocuparía sutura.

Llegaron al helipuerto a donde estaban llegando Jakotsu y Kaede, seguidos de los demás, preocupados de ver a Kagome en ese estado.

_ ¡¿Qué ha pasado Bankotsu?!... ¡Kagome!...

Jakotsu estaba al borde de la histeria apenas contenido por Kaede, que ante la situación trataba de guardar la calma lo más que podía.

_ ¡Sé ha quebrado la pierna! ¡la llevaremos al hospital!

El sonido de las hélices apenas dejaba que la voz de Bankotsu llegara hasta su hermano y mirando a Kagome, que tenía la mirada asustada y preocupada, sostuvo su mano, mientra Sesshomaru daba instrucciones a Jaken, que pilotearia el helicoptero, y pidiendo por radio permiso para aterrizar en el helipuerto del hospital más cercano.

_ Todo estará bien _imouto-chan_ …

Kagome no supo en qué momento se sumió en la inconsciencia, soñando en el pasado, recordando a su familia y cómo en esos momentos se sentía tan sola y dolorida, y quería llorar cómo en otra ocasión.

Tristes recuerdos querían ahogarla en la desesperación y por más que intentaba despertar, la bruma de los fuertes analgesicos que habían usado para su pierna, no la dejaban abandonar sus recuerdos y sus pesadillas.

 _ **Y volvió a sentir aquella cachetada que la había tumbado en el suelo confundida, y el peso de aquel que se empeñaba en lastimarla, rasgando su vestido, acariciando su piel con fuerza, gruñendo de desesperacion y frustracion, mientras que ella, asustada, había dejado de luchar en el momento en que la había desflorado con fuerza, llevandose aquella virtud efímera que tanto se había empeñado en guardar… y de repente las lagrimas bajando por su cuello, deseando que todo terminara de una vez, queriendo llorar ella también, hasta que algo muy dentro de ella, se dio cuenta del dolor con el que lloraba aquel que todavía estaba montado en ella…**_

" _ **Kikyo, ¡¿porque?! ¿porque me hiciste esto?"**_

 _ **Y entonces odio a alguien más que a aquel despojo de ser que resultó estar más herido que ella.**_

 _ **Kikyo la había traicionado, Kikyo le había vendido…**_

 _ **Y entonces se quedó sola en aquella habitación, desnuda, lastimada y herida, con el corazón roto y el alma en silencio, ella era un cascarón vacío, y así la había encontrado Kaede, que de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia y después a los hermanos Yoshida, mientras trataba de hacerla volver en sí.**_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Hola! ¿les gusto?...

Sé que está un poco más corto que los que normalmente escribo, pero es necesario que la cortara aquí.

Gracias por su hermosos reviews y por todas las lindas palabras y buenos deseos… en serio mil gracias…

Saludos a aquellas que me leen por primeras y también a las que me vienen siguiendo a pesar de todo…

Les mando un abrazo _**supercalifragilisticoespialidoso**_ hasta donde esten….

 **YOI MINO** :)


	7. HERIDAS

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

En pocas horas, el hospital en el que estaba internada Kagome se había llenado de reporteros, corresponsales de todo el mundo queriendo cubrir la noticia.

Bankotsu y Kaede no habían dejado de responder llamadas de parte de productores, directores y demás, queriendo saber que iba a pasar con ella, esperando que su accidente no hubiera pasado a mayores, sintiéndose tranquilos después de que les dijeran que solo se había fracturado una pierna y que necesitaría descansar un par de meses.

Cómo la temporada de Ópera en París había terminado, no había problema, Kagome no había aceptado otros compromisos desde su viaje a Japón, en parte porque no había decidido nada y en parte por la necesidad de unas vacaciones.

Sesshomaru se había cansado de escuchar el celular sonar, y aprovechando un descuido entró en la habitacion de Kagome, donde estaba ella acostada bajos las sábanas blancas, contrastando solo su negro cabello en medio de la blanca habitación.

Sé había sentido tan angustiado y aunque quería descartar el sentimiento que se empeñaba en alojarse en su estómago, los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermano menor lo habían llevado a intensificar la experiencia de haber encontrado a Kagome inconsciente y malherida.

Sé inclinó hasta estar frente a su rostro, memorizando cada pequeño detalle, saboreando los labios vulnerables ante él.

Y un pequeño movimiento le dio a entender que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cambiando el rictus pacífico de su rostro, por uno lleno de angustia, gimiendo de dolor, atrapada sin poder despertar.

Y quiso dejarla asi, sufriendo, pero él mismo había vivido sumido en pesadillas desde la muerte de Inuyasha, y la desesperación de encontrarse atrapado dentro de su mente, no sé lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Acaricio su mejilla.

_ Kagome, despierta…

Pero nada pasaba…

_ Kagome… despierta por favor…

Y beso sus labios, demorando unos segundos, dándoles calor con los suyos, sin cerrar los ojos para no perder detalle, sintiendo su corazón desbordarse de algo que aun no quería aceptar de sí mismo, cuando vio los ojos azules de ella, asomarse entre sus largas pestañas.

_ ¿Estas bien?...

No sabía si Kagome se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, pues aun lucía confundida por los medicamentos.

_ Sesshomaru… ¿donde estoy?...

_ Te caiste mientras montabas y te quebraste una pierna...

En ese momento entró Jakotsu, seguido de Kaede, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la conciencia, lanzó un gritillo exagerado y bastante más agudo de lo normal, corriendo a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza.

_ Kagome, hermanita… ¡Por Dios! ¡pense lo peor!...

Sabía Kagome, lo susceptible que era Jakotsu a ese tipo de situaciones, así que sonriendo con tranquilidad, lo abrazo también, acariciando sus cabellos para que intentara recuperar la compostura.

_ Tranquilo, tranquilo, me veo peor de lo que me siento…

Y en ese momento también recibía en sus brazos a Bankotsu, que acababa de entrar a la habitacion, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Sesshomaru, solo observaba la escena en silencio, sintiéndose algo confundido por dentro, pues por una parte estaba contento de ver su sonrisa tranquila, cómo estaba consternado por las muestras tan sinceras de cariño, de parte de sus amigos y de su empleada, no podía creer que una persona cómo èl imaginaba que era, pudiera ser tan querida cómo lo estaba siendo ella.

¡No!, definitivamente solo se trataba de las artimañas de una mujer con excelentes dotes de actriz.

Y nuevamente volvía a poner a Kagome en el lugar que debía estar dentro de èl, en ese lugar oscuro en que se encontraba sumergido también.

El medico que había atendido a Kagome, entró en esos momentos acompañado de la enfermera en turno que de inmediato comenzó a desconectar el suero de su brazo.

_ La señorita Kagome sera dada de alta de inmediato, sufrió una fractura leve en el peroné y con la férula ya puesta podra descansar en casa, recomiendo movimiento moderado y no viajar por una temporada en avión para una más pronta recuperación.

Kagome miro a Kaede un poco contrariada, pues ya tenía planes de viajar en una semana a Estados Unidos.

_ ¿Todo bien, Kagome?...

Bankotsu noto su mirada preocupada, tomando su mano de inmediato.

_ Bueno, es que tenía pensado regresar a Nueva York esta semana, a mí departamento y comenzar a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto…

El médico intervino de inmediato.

_ Un viaje de tanta horas puede ser contraproducente, le sugiero que al menos deje pasar un mes.

_ La Casa de la Luna esta a tu entera disposición, por el momento no debe preocuparte nada al respecto…

Sesshomaru reaccionó demasiado pronto para su propia sorpresa, ofreciéndole de nuevo su hogar, justificándose a sí mismo con la idea de querer tenerla cerca para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, pero su reacción casi había demostrado otra cosa.

Kagome lo miro un poco avergonzada, desde aquel día en el chalet, no habían cruzado más de las palabras necesarias.

_ No sería justo seguir abusando de su hospitalidad Lord Sesshomaru…

_ No es ningun abuso…

Bankotsu salió en auxilio de Kagome después de adivinar la desazón en la mirada de su amiga y la mirada casi predadora de Sesshomaru.

_ Dentro de 15 días estaran terminadas las remodelaciones de la casa de nuestros padres aqui en _Hokkaido_ , entonces si te sientes más cómoda podrias estar ahi o en mi departamento en _Tokio_ , hasta que puedas viajar…

Y Kagome se sintió más tranquila, aceptando de inmediato las opciones que le ofrecía Bankotsu, para molestia de Sesshomaru, que quería mantenerla cerca aun, pero que fingía la más fría indiferencia.

Bankotsu y Sesshomaru salieron detras del médico para las ultimas recomendaciones, mientras Jakotsu y Kaede, ayudaban a Kagome a cambiarse de ropa.

_ Hay demasiados reporteros fuera, sugiero que te veas linda para que no piense que ha sido grave el accidente que has sufrido.

_ No ha sido grave… en verdad me encuentro bien…

Pero ambos conocían a Kagome, y sabían que habría que obligarla a descansar de ser necesario.

_ ¿Pero cómo es que te haz caido del caballo?... en Nueva York ya montaba perfectamente bien…

Kaede no sé quería escuchar cómo una madre regañona y preocupada, pero había sentido su alma estrujarse cuando la vio inconsciente, siendo trasladada en el helicoptero.

_ Sé ha atravesado un zorro que perseguia a un conejo y asustaron a la yegua…

Y entonces comprendieron que pudo haber sido mucho peor, y que tal vez todo lo que había entrenado Kagome en el campo ecuestre había servido de algo.

_ De todas maneras, Kaede, viajaras junto con Olga a Nueva York, necesitan visitar a sus familias y yo solo he causado contratiempos…

_ ¡Pero…!

Kaede quiso replicar, pues aunque extrañara a su hija, sabía que no podría dejarla en esos momentos.

_ No hay "pero" que valga… yo estare unos días más en la Casa de la Princesa Izayoi y después de eso me trasladare a la casa de los Yoshida…

Jakotsu escuchaba en silencio, leyendo entre líneas las palabras de su pequeña hermana, comprendiendo que solo quería salir huyendo cuanto antes del lado de Sesshomaru, pues su corazón estaba en juego en esos momentos, si no es que ya lo había perdido a causa de ese _Daiyoukai_ tanto hermoso, cómo letal.

_ Vamos Kaede, Kagome tiene razón, tu hija debe estarte extrañando, ella no estará sola, pues Bankotsu o yo estaremos siempre con ella, además la servidumbre de la casa de mi padre es muy eficiente y atenta.

Y a regañadientes, Kaede acepto, siendo abrazada por ambos bribones a los que quería mucho.

Kagome había sido dada de alta días después del accidente y se había instalado en la mansion de Sesshomaru, por invitación de él e insistencia de la Princesa Izayoi, que había estado al pendiente de ella desde que Kaede y Olga sé habían marchado por un mes, de vacaciones, pues hacía tiempo que no estaban con sus respectivas familias.

Durante el tiempo que ella estuviera ahí, sé sentiria sola, pues Bankotsu y Jakotsu, en su afán de cuidarla, trasladarian sus respectivas oficina y taller a la ciudad de Hokkaido, para estar con ella el tiempo que le llevará recuperarse cuando estuviera en casa de sus padres.

La quieta biblioteca se había convertido en su refugio, pasando las horas, sumergida en los variados libros que ahí reposaban, trabajando en su computadora, respondiendo _e-mails_ o escuchando música clásica y óperas antiguas en el hermoso fonógrafo que reproducía los sonidos de antaño, transportandola al pasado.

Solo en algunas ocasiones había interrumpido aquellos momentos, Sesshomaru, cuando necesitaba algun libro o algún documento, sin sospechar que fueran simples pretexto para verla, sin pasar solo de los saludos corteses.

Una barrera había crecido entre ellos y algo en Sesshomaru le hacía dificil cruzarla, pues ya no estaba seguro de su venganza, logrando solamente, que la tensión y la frustración crecieran dentro de él.

Kagura también continuaba en la Casa de la Luna, pues se había convertido en la Dama de compañia de Lady Izayoi, y que la asistiera cómo su madre la había asistido antaño, solo que en esta ocasión sería con todo lo referente a la Ceremonia de la Luna Oscura.

Con lo enorme de la mansión apenas durante las cenas, que eran obligatorias, se veían las caras ella y Kagome, y al notar que había cierta friccion entre ella y Sesshomaru, dejo incluso, de intentar un acercamiento con él.

Kagome seguia trabajando en el proyecto que había estado planeando antes del accidente.

Había encontrado toda la musica que necesitaba, disponible en los discos que estaban en la biblioteca, pero también podía obtenerlas de Internet si asi lo lo deseara.

Pero había algo con escucharla del antiguo fonógrafo, que la inspiraba, sacando el potencial de su voz al maximo.

Lady Izayoi en ocasiones la acompañaba en sus ensayos, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba sola, disponiendo de aquel espacio que Izayoi le había brindado para su arte sin preocupaciones.

Desde el accidente de Kagome, Sesshomaru había visto sus noches plagadas de extraños sueños y pesadillas acerca del pasado, aquel en el que su hermano aún estaba a su lado.

" _ **_ No te preocupes Sesshomaru…**_

 _ **_ ¿Quien se preocupa por ti?**_

 _ **_ Conozco todos tus gestos, ya son muchas décadas e incluso siglos viviendo a tu lado, obviamente te conozco, Aniki…**_

 _ **Pronto se marchará a Estados Unidos y el unico pensamiento que venia a su mente, había sido aquella tristeza que tanto tardó en desaparecer cuando se aventuró a viajar por el mundo por primera vez sin su compañía.**_

 _ **_ Esta vez sera distinto, tengo sueños y metas, además contaré con Bankotsu en todo momento… ¿porque insistes en tratarme cómo un cachorro?...**_

 _ **Inuyasha había crecido y madurado todos esos años, se había convertido en columnista independiente y ocasionalmente hacía viajes cortos cómo corresponsal.**_

 _ **Pero en esa ocasión había decidido irse a vivir a Estados Unidos, lejos de su Madre y de él, con la firme idea de escribir un libro y ser reconocido cómo escritor.**_

 _ **_ Lo tuyo es la Musica, lo mio las letras…**_

 _ **Pero sospechaba que no era la verdadera razón y que algo tenía que ver el que se hubiera comprometido para casarse, meses antes.**_

 _ **_ No puedo evitar preocuparme…**_

 _ **Solo lo había dicho cómo un susurro, pero Inuyasha se sintió henchido de orgullo por el gran hermano que los Dioses le habían dado para enfrentar su dura vida.**_

 _ **_ Y pensar que te mereces el mundo y una bella mujer que sé merecedor de ese gran corazón de dices no tener…**_

 _ **_ Bueno, es que a diferencia de ti, yo no…**_

 _ **_ "aspiro a ese tipo de cursilerías…" ¡ya sé! ¡ya se! solo que el amor haría más soportable el deber.**_

 _ **Definitivamente su pequeño hermano había comenzado a madurar... pero los años seguían pasando y aunque aun era joven entre los de su especie, aquella que tendría que ser su pareja no había aparecido.**_

 _ **Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en la pareja destinada y sé había propuesto amar a aquella con quien se había comprometido, después de la convivencia del matrimonio.**_

 _ **Pero había algo por lo que su hermano no la aceptaba y eso lo mantenía inquieto.**_

 _ **No tardaria mucho en descubrirlo.**_ "

Aquellos recuerdos que no lo abandonaban lo tenian puesto de malas, y para relajarse, pasaba horas encerrado en el cuarto de música, tocando el piano, con las ordenes, que todo mundo acataba de no ser molestado bajo ningún pretexto mientras estuviera encerrado en esa habitacion.

Todos sentian el _youki_ exaltado de aquel príncipe atormentado, cumpliendo con sus deberes en silencio, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, mientras él, encerrado en el salon de musica, tocaba el piano de manera apasionada, dolida, tal cómo su interior se sentía en esos momentos.

Kagome estaba aburrida y sin encontrar la cancion que cerrara con su repertorio, cerró su computadora y se rindió, buscando en aquella grande y quieta biblioteca que hacer, para no tener la necesidad de salir y andar curioseando por el palacio, pues no tenía gana de toparse con Sesshomaru.

Subió a la segunda sección, donde se encontraban los libros más viejos que conservaba en perfecto estado la familia Taisho, maravilla por la innumerables obras que ahí había, primeros tirajes, primeras ediciones, de pronto dio cuenta que entre ellos estaba un disco de la Ópera " _Turandot"_ de Puccini, que alteraba el orden, puesto ahí seguramente por Sesshomaru o Lady Izayoi y dejado en el olvido por descuido de los sirvientes.

Reviso que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, mientras iba bajando por la escalienta, tarareando " _Nessum Dorma"_ en su mente, recordando cuanto amaba escucharla de la voz de Luciano Pavarotti, decidiendo que esa seria la cancion perfecta para el climax.

Busco la letra por internet y poniendo la canción después de varios intentos con la aguja del fonógrafo, comenzó a aprenderse la canción, repitiendola una y otra vez, hasta que le salio completa.

Sesshomaru había decidido salir de su habitación y marcharse del Palacio en una de sus excursiones, pues sentía ahogarse y no quería terminar de echar todo a perder, necesitaba recuperar su tranquilidad y sangre fría para continuar con su plan.

En cuanto termino de bajar las escaleras, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su frente a sudar, mientras un escalofrio recorria su espalda al escuchar la musica que salia de la biblioteca, sintiendo por un breve instante, que era su hermano el que estaba escuchando sus discos de nuevo.

Pero fue un instante que se ahogó en la furia que comenzó a crecer en su interior, ¡lo había prohibido! ¿quien había osado a desobedecer la única prohibicion en esa biblioteca?.

Su juicio se encontraba nublado, pero a pesar de eso, fue un shock ver a Kagome junto al gran ventanal, con los pálidos rayos de sol, nimbando su belleza, concentrada y con los ojos cerrados, cantando con pasión aquella canción que tanto le gustaba imitar a su hermano, después de que juntos fueran al estreno de aquella obra.

Entró cerrando la puerta en silencio detrás de él sintiendo mil emociones revolver su cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan perversa que había sido capaz de olvidar a su hermano?...

_ ¡Basta!...

Su voz retumbo en la habitacion, sin presagiar nada bueno.

El cuerpo de Kagome saltó de la impresión, al tiempo que enmudecia su voz ante aquella interrupción tan violenta e inesperada, sorprendiendose aún más al leer en los ojos de él, una mezcla de sentimientos tan encontrados que no podía descifrar.

_ ¿Porque has desobedecido mis ordenes? ¿No sabes que tengo prohibido que esa música suene en esta casa?...

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confundida en extremo, sin reconocer al ser que tenía enfrente de lo irascible que actuaba, y recuperando la compostura, lo miro, al fin, clavando su mirada en la de Sesshomaru que la miraba colérico.

_ Lo ignoraba Sesshomaru, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho…

Hablo de manera dulce, tratando de que los ánimos se calmaran, intentando demostrarle que no había sido su intencion.

_ O tal vez… he notado que eres engreida al imponer tu "arte", aun a quien cómo yo, no lo desea admirar…

Sesshomaru estaba fuera de sí, intentando humillarla e insultarla con lo que fuera.

_ No te he dado motivos para que me ofendas de este modo, Sesshomaru, ya te he pedido una disculpa…

_ ¿Quien te crees tú, para hablarme de manera tan informal?...

Kagome estaba lívida, su rostro palido ante semejante escena.

_ Si porque estoy en su casa, "PRÍNCIPE", se cree con derechos para tratarme de manera tan injusta, dejeme decirle que esta muy equivocado…

Sesshomaru la interrumpio de manera hosca, sin dejarla hablar.

_ Tengo prohibido, repito, ¡tengo prohibido! que esta musica suene aqui, y haz sido ¡tú! precisamente quien ha venido a romper las reglas… más vale que obedezcas Kagome o lo pasaras mal…

Ella se sintió hervir de furia…

_ Haz debido primero averiguar si estaba enterada de tus estúpidas reglas o no, y ahora, para demostrarte que no te temo y que no me importa un comino tus palabras, continuare ensayando, pues esta " _Nessum Dorma"_ me gusta y la usare en mi próxima actuación.

Sé acerco a la chica evitando tocarla, mirando con furia sus singulares ojos azules, mientras Kagome, desafiante, no apartaba la mirada.

_ Te aconsejo que no desobedezca, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Kagome se acerco aun más a su rostro, sintiendo el magnetismo que los bellos labios de Sesshomaru irradiaban, pero aun asi, no se dejaria amilanar.

_ No me acobardan tus amenazas, Sesshomaru, y si fueses más galante, te sentarias a verme para después aplaudirme, porque voy a seguir cantando y solo para ti, y esto, es un privilegio que no concedo a todo mundo…

Sé dio la vuelta con el cuerpo vibrando de rabia, orgullosa, sin dejar que se notara la turbación que sentía en ese momento, volviendo a bajar la clavija del fonógrafo y sonando de nuevo la música en la biblioteca.

No necesitaba tener sangre de sacerdotisa en sus venas para notar cómo su _youki_ sé había elevado peligrosamente, sintiendo su seguridad y su propia vida, pender de un hilo.

_ ¡¿Porque me desafias?! ¡Vete de aqui si no quieres que cometa una locura!.

A pesar del miedo que podía sentir, el orgullo de Kagome inflamaba su alma de manera insólita, obligandola a actuar de manera irracional, deseando hacerlo rabiar, pues si de otra manera le hubiera pedido las cosas le hubiera obedecido, ¡pero asi no!, asi nunca conseguiria nada de ella.

Lo miro con los ojos llenos de reproche y dándole la espalda desafiante, ajusto el volumen del fonógrafo, ignorándolo.

Sesshomaru sintió su cuerpo hervir de furia, las venas de su cuello se inflamaron de rabia, a punto de estallar con el semblante serio, casi diabólico del coraje que le embargaba.

¡¿Es que acaso esa mujer se había propuesto burlarse de él?!

Cerró los puños rabioso, no conseguiría vencerle aquella mujer perversa y frivola, ¡No lo conseguiria!...

Cómo poseído, avanzó hacia ella, con los ojos inyectados de un color rojo sangre y su poder haciendo revolotear sus cabellos, mientras una especie de latigo brotaba de sus manos, haciendolo chasquear en el aire, antes de aterrizar sobre el fonógrafo y destruirlo por completo haciendolo estallar en mil pedazos.

Kagome soltó las muletas, avanzando hacia él tratando de contener aquel arranque que amenazaba con destruir aquella valiosa biblioteca.

_ ¡Sesshomaru no lo hagas! ¡detente!...

Pero él no la escucho, lanzandola aun lado, lastimandola por accidente, con aquel misterioso latigo imbuido de acido veneno, haciendola gritar de dolor ante su carne lacerada, por la que comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Él ni siquiera sé había dado cuenta de su presencia, y cuando noto que la música había cesado, sé sintió agusto con su obra, hasta que sintió el olor de la sangre y las lagrimas de Kagome, que estaba encogida sobre el diván en el que había aterrizado, herida por su latigo.

_ ¡Por Dios! Kagome, perdóname, no ha sido mi intención…

Sé sentía profundamente avergonzado, pues a pesar de odiarla, le dolia verla tan desvalida y frágil, con la piel de su brazo sangrando.

La tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba con más fuerza, temblando de miedo entre ellos.

_ He actuado de manera irracional dejando que mi Bestia interna explotara… te he lastimado y me siento avergonzado por eso… dejame limpiar tu herida antes de que pase a mayores.

Kagome no comprendio sus palabras, y continuaba llorando, esquivando su rostro.

_ Dejeme, Príncipe, me ha hecho mucho daño…

Una amargura en el interior de aquel _Daiyoukai_ , crecio, invadiendolo y por más que intentaba aferrarse al odio que sentía por ella, solo un completo aturdimiento en su alma, pues sentimientos "inexplicables" se empeñaban en desplazar aquellos con los que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo.

Sesshomaru acerco su boca a la herida, infectada por su veneno y comenzó a la lamerla, limpiando la sangre que escurría, inyectando con las propiedades curativas de su saliva, aquel antídoto que sanaría el veneno que había depositado el latigo en su cuerpo.

Kagome estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aun asi su mente se negaba a tomar aquella acción cómo una ofrenda de paz, se había equivocado en esperar algo más de Sesshomaru hacía ella, ¿tan dolido estaba que aquella amargura había envenenado su corazón? ¿acaso sus amores rotos con Kagura habían provocado tanto rencor hacía cada mujer?.

_ Kagome, si supieras cuanto te amo en verdad…

Ella se quedó quieta sin demostrar que había escuchado sus palabras, pues ni ella misma comprendia lo que había pasado en ese instante en que el mundo había dejado de girar.

Quería escuchar una respuesta de ella, sentía una inquietante desesperacion, pues nada de lo que dijera podría remediar aquel acto salvaje que le provocaba una deprimente sensación de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

El príncipe se enderezo lentamente, sin pronunciar una palabra más y giró sobre sus talones para salir silenciosamente de aquella biblioteca, donde había hecho sufrir a Kagome, lo que él creía la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Kagome se dio cuenta que la herida de su brazo había desaparecido y buscando sus muletas para irse a refugiar a su habitación, no pudo evitarse preguntar, tristemente, porque ella también sé había enamorado de un hombre sin corazón, aunque este dijera amarla...

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Hola! ¿les gusto?...**_

 _ **Gracias por su hermosos reviews y por todas las lindas palabras y buenos deseos… en serio mil gracias…**_

 _ **Saludos a aquellas que me leen por primeras y también a las que me vienen siguiendo a pesar de todo…**_

 _ **No sé olviden de pasar a visitar mi perfil en facebook...**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde esten….**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	8. FANTASMAS

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste…**_

 _ ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

Había llorado cerca de una hora después de que Sesshomaru saliera de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que estaba a oscuras, pues el sol se había ocultado y poco a poco la noche, afuera, hacía su aparición.

Su cuerpo entero dolia, y agachándose para recoger sus muletas, salió de la biblioteca a prisa, rogando con no toparse con nadie.

Cuando entró a su habitación, sé dio cuenta de que su baño estaba preparado, y que no tardaba en llegar la doncella que había dispuesto Lady Izayoi para su cuidado, así que tomando un pañuelo de tela, lo mojo y limpio los restos de sangre que quedaban en su ropa y su cuerpo, pues en su piel no quedaba ni el menor rastro, después de que Sesshomaru sanara sus heridas.

Sabía que el olfato de cualquier _youkai_ se daría cuenta de el olor de la sangre en su cuerpo, pero su doncella al notar que ella había tratado de limpiar su cuerpo por sí sola, no comentaria nada al respecto, siendo discreta y respetando su intimidad.

En esos momentos deseo que Jakotsu o Bankotsu estuvieran ahí y pudieran sacarla de aquel lugar cuanto antes, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, ya que sabía el cariño fraternal que los unía a aquella familia, y no podría ser capaz de interponerse.

*O*O*

Sesshomaru se había encerrado de nueva cuenta en su cuarto de música, tocando el piano incansablemente, evadiendo aquella rabia y aquellos sentimientos de culpa que amenazaban con volverlo loco, pues aunque sintiera un odio descomunal hacía aquella mujer, jamás había sido capaz de herir a alguna.

Y sé sentía despreciable, peor que cualquier bastardo de poca monta sin honor, ni sentido comun.

Escucho los tímidos golpes en la puerta de aquella habitación, y su _youki_ sé alzó furioso, pues conocían las reglas y en ese momento no estaba para que lo desobedecieran.

Una de las sirvientas de su madre, entró pálida, arrodillándose y poniendo el rostro casi en el suelo, temerosa del Príncipe.

Sesshomaru se sintió conmocionado y culpable, pues esa actitud de temor, era algo que había sembrado el mismo y que en esos momentos lo atormentaba.

_ Mí Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero Lady Izayoi solicita su presencia en su saloncito.

Sesshomaru respiro tratando de no alterarse, modulando su voz para que aquella sirvienta no sé desmayará en su presencia, pues bien sabía de lo que era capaz si alguien se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes y ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada.

_ En un momento voy para allá…

La sirvienta sé levantó a prisa, sé inclinó nuevamente y salió de ahí a prisa, tratando de no verse demasiado obvia y fallando en el intento.

Camino en silencio hasta la habitación de su madre, tratando de adivinar para que lo quería, pues solo para ser amonestado, era llamado a sus habitaciones.

¿Los habría escuchado? ¿Kagome le habría dicho algo?... la culpa de nuevo retorció su interior, y aceptó enfrentar sus errores con entereza, pues bien merecido se lo tenía.

Toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Lady Izayoi entrando inmediatamente después.

_ ¿Me haz mandado llamar, Madre?...

Izayoi estaba sentada, preparando el té. y lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella.

_ Si hijo, hay algo que realmente me preocupa y quiero hablarte.

Nuevamente la imagen de Kagome sobre aquel diván, llorando y con su sangre manchando sus ropas, aparecio nuevamente.

_ Sesshomaru, si aun no estabas preparado para volver a la sociedad, me lo hubieras hecho saber… entiendo que actualmente nuestros invitados, han sido por iniciativa mía, pero jamás lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras asegurado en París, que te encontrabas en mejores condiciones… Tus modales se han vuelto oscos, y cómo Señor de esta casa, estas dando un mal ejemplo.

Sesshomaru se removía incómodo en su asiento, pues jamás había esperado que su madre lo regañara por ese insignificante motivo, el no haber sido el " _correcto"_ anfitrión para sus invitados.

_ Los hermanos Yoshida te conocen, y sé que ni Bankotsu y Jakotsu han tomado a mal tu carácter, pues ellos más que ninguno te comprenden, pero en lo que respecta a…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, caminando impaciente por la habitación.

_ ¿Que deseas que haga? los atiendo cómo puedo, todo esta a su disposición, y procuro ser lo más amable y correcto posible..._ _y la culpa nuevamente se removió en su interior__ … más de lo que estoy acostumbrado a dar, y si lo dices por ella, tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que aborrezco al resto de las mujeres.

Izayoi lo miro con pena, pues creía saber el motivo de sus palabras, y aunque el hecho de mencionar a Inuyasha frente a él, estaba prohibido, necesitaba hablar, pues estaba realmente preocupada por él…

_ Es una tonteria lo que dices, Sesshomaru, y aunque te molestes hablaré de aquel tema que tanto nos apena a los dos pues creo que es necesario en este momento… Sesshomaru, si Inuyasha no tuvo suerte en el amor, con las mujeres, es por no saber elegir, no por que todas fueran asi; eso no significa que pueda sucederte a ti.

Sesshomaru dejo de avanzar por aquella habitación, congelándose, sorprendido con la guardia baja por aquellas palabras, que salían de la boca de aquella que amaba cómo su madre, sentándose a su lado, anonadado.

_ Calla madre, te lo ruego, no quiero recordar aquello que con tanto esfuerzo trato de olvidar.

Izayoi sé sintió mal al verlo tan desvalido y vulnerable cómo en esos momentos, y acarició aquel largo, suave y brillante cabello, que caía sobre su espalda y que tanto le recordaba a su amado.

_ ¿Cuanto más pretendes querer engañarme?... ¿crees que no sé lo que sufres?, intentas ocultar tus sentimientos con la intención de no lastimarme y hacer mi carga más pesada, cuando la realidad es otra y si decidieras abrirte a mí, tal vez encontrarías aquel consuelo que tu alma desesperadamente necesita… por que yo, Sesshomaru, lo sé todo.

Sé levantó de manera violenta con el rostro desencajado de dolor y sorpresa, ante las palabras de su madre.

_ ¿Que dices…? ¿Que es lo que sabes?...

Izayoi lo interrumpió, antes de que se negara a dejarla a hablar.

_ Si hijo, lo sé todo… sé que lo de Inuyasha no fue un accidente de esquí en la cima de aquella montaña y que en cambio decidió quitarse la vida, por aquella que no lo supo apreciar, que no lo supo amar, haciéndolo desgraciado y aprovechándose de él y de sus sentimientos… y que también es culpable de tu odio hacia las mujeres…

Ella sentía el _youki_ de su hijo, alzarse lentamente, oscuro y lleno de rabia.

_ ¿Quien ha sido el alma " _bondadosa"_ que se atrevió a decirte todo aquello?

Su voz podría inspirar un verdadero terror a sus enemigos, pero a su madre no, pues ella lo comprendía y lo amaba aunque no hubiera salido de su vientre.

_ Si, Sesshomaru, Kagura me lo ha contado todo, conoció en Nueva York a una amiga que tenía en común a la que era mujer de tu hermano, y aunque no la conoció ni siquiera de vista, por medio de ella se enteró de la vida que llevaba tu hermano con ella, y aunque quiso advertirnos Kagura, para cuando pudo regresar a Japón, se enteró de Inuyasha se había separado de ella y dejó el asunto por la paz, sin sospechar lo que podía suceder después.

Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron comprender, que sé había equivocado con aquello que había supuesto desde un principio, y que no había sido " _ella"_ la que había puesto al tanto de todo a su madre, tal vez intentando suavizar las cosas o pidiéndole falsas disculpas, ¡si no que había sido Kagura! aquella entrometida, frívola y prejuiciosa mujer, con la que alguna vez estuvo comprometido y con la que había tenido intención de llevar un matrimonio en paz, y que al final había rechazado, al enterarse del desprecio y la antipatía que sentía hacía su hermano por ser _Hanyou_.

Algo que tampoco su madre sabía.

_ Lo que no acabo de entender cómo es que, a pesar de que sientes una muy obvia aversión por las mujeres y por la Señorita LeBlanc, al mismo tiempo tratas de enamorarla, seria todo tan sencillo si admitieras lo que sientes en realidad.

Sesshomaru ahora si sé había quedado sin palabras, sorprendido por cómo su madre había cambiado de un tema a otro y al mismo tiempo lo había dejado en evidencia de esa manera, ¿acaso aún no sabía a qué sé debía? ¿no por eso le estaba llamando la atención y contandole todo aquello?... su madre aun no sabía…

_ La odio…

Fu apenas un susurro, pero bastante cargado de rabia y pasión al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Entonces a que estas jugando? ¿que pretendes al amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo?

_ Dejalo asi madre, es mejor que sigas en la ignorancia y no trates de indagar dentro de mí, pues puedo ser acreedor a tu desprecio y eso si no lo soportaría… solo ten por segura que ellas merecen ser tratadas asi, Kagome, Kagura, ¡todas! por ser hipocritas, malas y el haberse atrevido a mirar a mí hermano y no ver en él más allá de ser solo un Hanyou…

_ ¡Sesshomaru por Dios! me asustas…

Él caminaba cómo animal enjaulado por la habitación, furioso…

_ A Kagura la rechace justo antes de casarnos, humillandola y dejándola en vergüenza ante la sociedad, poniéndola en evidencia, aunque nadie sospeche porque y con Kagome hare lo mismo, la seduciré, la llevaré a amarme con locura y desesperación, arrebatandole aquel falso corazón y luego le daré la espalda tambien dejándola sumida en sus asquerosos sentimientos…

Izayoi no podía creer las palabras que salían de aquel hijo que siempre había sido sensato y sabio, y que en esos momentos se encontraba sumido en la furia y el rencor que habían dejado atrás la muerte de Inuyasha, y que eran sus palabras fruto de aquellos sentimientos, mortificandola intencionalmente, intentando con toda su alma, hacerlo entrar en razón.

_ ¿Que mal te ha hecho esa pobre mujer? vuelve en ti, hijo mio, serenate y no digas esos disparates, de los que te puedes arrepentir después, recuerda tu educación, tus principios... _ _pero una idea algo imposible cruzo por la mente de Izayoi_ _ … ¿acaso ella es…?

_ No…

_ No puedo creerlo yo tampoco, pero si ha sido Kagome, solo Dios puede juzgarla y nosotros no tenemos por qué aplicar justicia por nuestras propias manos… seguro fue sin intencion, Inuyasha tenía un alma sensible y ella es una buena persona en esencia… olvida esa venganza, ninguna mujer merece ser tratada de esa manera.

Sesshomaru sonrió irónico en su mente, pues a veces creía lo mismo, a veces Kagome le hacía creer eso… y dudaba de si mismo.

_ ¡Ella no fue la culpable!... ya dejalo asi por favor y perdoname si esta vez no puedo hacerte caso, ahora no puedo prometerte nada, esto es superior a mi y me volveré loco si no llego hasta el final con lo que me he propuesto.

Aquellas últimas palabras mostraban pesar, y lo vio salir de aquella habitación caminando de manera lenta y algo errática, cómo si estuviera tomado, cuando solo era el exceso de dolor en su alma, algo que no dejaba mostrar muy seguido ante nadie.

¡¿Que había sido todo aquello?!... Izayoi lloraba de tristeza ente la herida que había dejado Inuyasha en su hermano e hincándose frente al altar de él que estaba en su habitación, rezo rogándole que le ayudará encontrar la paz y a su querido Inu no Taisho, que lo guiara desde el más allá, pues Kagome no era una mala mujer ella lo sabía, jamás se había equivocado con una persona y no merecía ser arrastrada al oscuro mundo del que no podía salir su amado hijo.

_ Cuidalos por favor…

*O*O*O*

Un par de días habían pasado y aunque en un principio, Kagome se había negado a salir de su habitación, había decidido regresar a la biblioteca, pues se negaba a preocupar a Lady Izayoi, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y no le daría mortificaciones por su hijo.

Estaban en medio de una tormenta invernal y Kagura, sin poder salir de aquella mansión, ni siquiera a montar a caballo o pedir que la llevaran a la ciudad más cercana en el helicóptero, entró también a aquella silenciosa biblioteca con el pretexto de buscar un libro para leer, pues ni siquiera la televisión ofrecía ese día, distracción para su aburrimiento.

Kagome solo la saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dedicando más atención a la novela que leía, que a su llegada.

_ No quise interrumpir tu lectura, solo venia por un libro… ¿me puedo sentar aqui? aprovechando que estas, podemos platicar un poco, el día no da para más…

Kagome se sentó derecha, recomponiendo su postura relajada frente a ella.

No valía la pena negarse, pues a pesar de que había una evidente fricción entre ellas, por su parte, estaba dispuesta a llevar las cosas en paz, ya que por el momento ambas convivian bajo el mismo techo… además Kagura tenía el defecto de hablar de más, y tal vez podría lograr averiguar a través de ella, que había convertido a Sesshomaru en aquel ser frio que en nada se parecía a los relatos que había escuchado de Bankotsu, antes de conocerlo.

Kagura encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a ella, que aceptó, encendiendolo por su cuenta, con la elegancia y distinción que solía imprimirle a todos sus actos, mientras Kagura, cruzaba las piernas y lanzaba el humo por la boca, mientras sonreía, analizandola… y Kagome sabía que algo estaba tramando, y no caería, pues ella también tenía marcado su objetivo.

_ ¿Vaz estar mucho tiempo aqui, Kagome?... ¿o solo hasta que tu pierna sane?...

Kagome exhalo el humo por sus labios mirando con una sonrisa.

_ No, Kagura _san_ , de hecho cuando Bankotsu y Jakotsu regresen me iré a la mansión que tienen sus padres en _Hokkaido…_

Noto una leve turbación en los gestos de ella, que supo ocultar muy bien, preguntandose que sé había significado.

_ Pero al menos estaras para la cacería tradicional de la familia Taisho, no es una gran fiesta cómo la del cumpleaños de Lady Izayoi, pero familias importantes cercanas a los Taisho, se reunen aqui y realizan una cacería, empoderandose simbólicamente, unos sobre otros… estoy segura de que a Sesshomaru le hace mucha ilusión que llegue ese día…

Kagome rodó los ojos inconscientemente, antes de responder sarcastica.

_ ¿Es que acaso al _Príncipe_ le hace ilusión algo?, pense que su apatia e indiferencia eran generales, pues desde que lo conozco no he visto ninguna reacción de ese tipo, ni reír de manera sincera… es más, creo que no sabe sonreir.

Trataba de expresarse, cómo si no le importara, siendo irónica, mientras Kagura la miraba con interés, preguntandose, tal vez si era actuacion o realidad lo que veía en ella.

_ Antes de morir su hermano, la sonrisa de Sesshomaru era algo más común de ver, y algo imposible de olvidar.

_ Debió de quererlo mucho… Jako _nii_ me contó que murió de manera algo trágica, ¿no?.

Kagura siguió dando bocanadas de humo antes de hablar, recordando el pasado.

_ Sesshomaru era cómo un padre para el muchacho, siempre al pendiente, siempre atento protegiéndolo de todo y todos, ¡cómo odiaba al bastardo!...

Kagome se quedó helada ante las palabras de Kagura, que furiosa, exhalaba la última bocanada de humo, de su ya extinto cigarrillo.

_ ¿Pero que daño te hizo para que te expreses de esta manera?...

Le replico, con un tono escandalizado, en desacuerdo con ella.

_ ¿Daño?... Por su culpa, Sesshomaru rompió nuestro compromiso, por su culpa me quede yo sin aquel que me gustaba, a Sesshomaru no le importaron mis ilusiones, ni el que fuera rechazada socialmente después de que no respeto la palabra dada de casamiento, un día simplemente no quizo saber de mí y sé que aquel _hanyou_ tuvo algo que ver.

Kagura aplastó la colilla en el cenicero, y la miro a los ojos, notando Kagome, aquel brillo de amargura que la invadía internamente.

_ Lo unico que agradezco, es que yo no le quería lo suficiente cómo para volverme loca y dejarme vencer, y aquí estoy de nuevo saliendo adelante por mis propios méritos… ¿y de que sirvio todo aquel capricho de hermano menor? ¡Para nada! ninguno de los tres fuimos felices, y aquel por el que Sesshomaru sacrificara mi amor, menos que ninguno, ¡y me alegro!...

_ ¡Oh Kagura! ¿cómo puedes expresarte así de un pobre que ya no esta entre nosotros?

Kagome estaba horrorizada, arrepentida de siquiera haber pensado en propiciar una conversación con ella.

_ Y agradezco por eso, asi no me estorbara cuando me comprometa de nuevo con Sesshomaru… pues he decidido que después de que pase lo de Lady Izayoi, aceptar de nueva cuenta un matrimonio por conveniencia con él, ya que a mí no me importa su carácter hosco y sus malos tratos, lo mio solo es conseguir estatus… ya sabre yo domerle con mi belleza y someterle con mis caricias…

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no demostrar en su rostro, o en su mirada, cuanto le habían molestado las palabras de Kagura; ¡la odiaba!, en verdad odiaba a esa hembra.

_ ¿Aun lo quieres?...

_ ¿Quererle haz dicho? No, no le quiero, jamás lo he hecho, ni con él ni con nadie, y si alguna vez ese tipo de " _sentimiento"_ cruzo por mi mente murió en el momento en que supe lo mucho que podria lograr si cumplia mí objetivo de casarme con él.

En ese momento palideció, estaba que reventaba de furia y ya no podía ocultarlo, y tuvo que sujetarse mentalmente y morderse la lengua para no gritarle en el rostro lo que pensaba de ella… era mala, hipócrita y egoísta, ¡¿y así quería conquistar a Sesshomaru?! ¡No!, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo…

Y la sorpresa por el último pensamiento la congelo de nuevo, pues no podía creer lo que había asegurado, ¿acaso ya lo había perdonado?... si, definitivamente si, él había sufrido mucho…

_ Odia a las mujeres, ¿no te haz dado cuenta?...

Kagome insinuó aquello que tanto le había demostrado el Principe , para ver cómo Kagura reaccionaba.

_ Te equivocas, querida… Sesshomaru no odia a las mujeres, odia solo a una… él a lo mejor no sabe que yo conozco toda la historia, pero lo se… estuve una pequeña temporada en Nueva York con una familia amiga, y mi amiga era parte del círculo social de aquella mujer que tan desgraciado hizo al hermano de Sesshomaru, enterandome de los hechos vergonzosos que llevaron a su fracaso matrimonial…

Sintió una extraña sensación crecer dentro de ella, cuando la ciudad de Nueva York fue mencionada, cómo un presentimiento, que intentó descartar, ya que no recordaba haber conocido al hermano de Sesshomaru a través de Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

_ ¿Tan feo fue…?

Kagura se removió en su asiento, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo…

_ Imaginate… tanto así que no lo resistio y se suicidó…

Kagome cubrió su boca y sintió un dolor en el pecho, imaginando el dolor de aquel del que se había enamorado.

_ Sesshomaru intento cubrir el hecho con mentiras, pero los pocos que somos cercanos a la familia Taisho sabemos la verdad, ¡ambos son demasiado buenos esquiadores cómo para sufrir un accidente! y eso sin mencionar el hecho obvio de la herencia _youkai_ de ambos, y un _hanyou_ , aunque más débil que un _youkai_ , no deja de ser fuerte… él hizo algo para morir en aquella montaña.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pues era demasiado impactante el saber cómo alguien en la plenitud de la vida, sea capaz de perder la vida por culpa de alguien más… y sentía sus fantasmas despertarse y estrujar su alma.

_ Pero tú no puedes asegura lo que no haz visto, Kagura, nadie esta exento de la desgracia y los accidentes pueden pasar seas _Youkai_ , _Hanyou_ o Humano.

_ Pues yo lo aseguro, él se suicidó, pues estaba demasiado amargado y habían matado sus ilusiones, cómo para seguir arrastrando una vida que le era demasiado odiosa, por su condición de _Hanyou_ y lo grotesco de su presencia… ¡es estupido amar a alguien cómo lo hizo él con aquella mujer!, ahí demostró lo absurdo y patético que era…

Kagome la miraba a los ojos, evidentemente molesta, asqueada de sus palabras, de su actitud, le sostenía la mirada de manera cínica, mientras seguía fumando su cigarro…

Tan ensimismadas estaban en la platica, que ninguna de las dos sé había dado cuenta de cuando Sesshomaru llego a la biblioteca, abriendo la puerta en silencio al escuchar la plática entre aquellas dos…

Tenía rato ahí, junto al marco de la puerta, escuchando las ponzoñosas palabras de Kagura, mientras su alma se desangra de dolor, encerrándose en sí mismo y en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Una palidez enfermiza cubría su rostro, y sus manos, fuertemente apretadas, comenzaban a sangrar…

_ Perdonen que interrumpa, pero mi madre esta buscando a Kagura…

Ambas se quedaron congeladas en sus asientos.

Kagura, con los ojos abiertos cómo platos y el corazón en la garganta sé preguntaba ¿cuanto de aquella plática había escuchado? ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?

Y Kagome, con los ojos húmedos de las lagrimas de indignación que se negaba a dejar salir enfrente de aquella arpía, solo quería levantarse y correr abrazarlo y calmar con caricias y palabras de ternura, aquel sufrimiento que no sé esforzaba en ocultar.

Kagura, decidió que al no decir ninguna palabra y no reaccionar de manera violenta, era porque no sé había enterado de aquella platica.

Y sonriendo despreocupada, sé levantó de su asiento, acercándose de manera coqueta y seductora.

Sesshomaru, aparte del aquel dolor sordo que amenazaba con someterlo, sintió una rabia extrema, al notar aquella cínica sonrisa en labios de aquella asquerosa hembra, y sin darse cuenta, el mismo látigo de energía que había salido de sus dedos y con el que había lastimado a Kagome, salio de su mano derecha agitándose peligrosamente, ante la mirada de terror de Kagura…

_ ¿No me lastimaras, verdad?...

Pregunto con osado temor…

_ ¿Porque piensas que puedo hacerlo? quedate tranquila, Kagura Onigumo, no me gusta hacer el papel, ni de verdugo, ni de justiciero, aunque supiera que te lo merecieras… mí madre reclama tu presencia…

Se hizo aun lado y Kagura salió de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás, aterrorizada por la fría maldad en el _youki_ de Sesshomaru, temiendo por su bienestar o su vida, en esos momentos.

Al escuchar que las puertas de la biblioteca sé habían cerrado, Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos también, apretandolos con fuerza, recargándose sobre ellas con una pesadumbre infinitas, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, conteniendose solo por estar Kagome ahí, pero sin evitar el resto de los sentimientos que sentía.

Ella en silencio, se acercó abrazándose a él con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle aquello que su alma sentía en esos momentos, consolandolo…

_ Aquí estoy para ti…

Y abrazándose a ella, se deslizó, recargado en la madera, cayendo sentado en el suelo con ella en brazos, aferrándose a aquella paz que el cuerpo suave y fragante de Kagome, le ofrecía en esos momentos.

Y se besaron con suavidad, alargando aquella sensación, mientras sus bocas sé saboreaban, olvidando al dolor de sus corazones, estaban hartos de cargar tanto peso, en esos momentos solo querían disfrutar ese amor recién descubierto… y respondiendo a aquella confesión que él le había hecho en esa misma biblioteca, le dijo:

_ Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **¡Sigo viva!...**_

 _ **¿Les gusto este capitulo? a mí sí, porque aunque en la versión original el drama es un poco más light, trate de elevarlo de nivel, tipeando en mí computadora emocionada con las escenas que mi cabeza creaba, pues este es el punto de quiebre y donde todo la acción y el drama comienza, pero antes, un poco de dulce, dulce amor, ya que no puede ser drama y más drama…**_

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios y pues esta vez también comenten para saber sus opiniones…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


	9. BESAME Y LLEVAME A LA LUNA

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste…**_

 _ ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

Sesshomaru estaba congelado en su lugar, sentado sobre el suelo en el que se había derrumbado, sintiendo una remolino de emociones que lo elevaban hasta el cielo y lo estrellaban contra el infierno, mientras ella estaba entre sus brazos, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, mientras besaba sus labios.

Quería odiarla, destrozarla en ese mismo instante y hacerla sentir la mujer más despreciable del planeta, pero el suave peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo tenía anclado a la realidad.

Y sé sentía pleno… cómo si de repente hubiera llegado al oasis que ansiaba con toda su alma.

Y decidió que disfrutaría eso, estaba tan cansado de sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, solo quería abandonarse a lo que sentía y dejar el dolor atrás.

Sé apropio de sus labios cuando ella le dijo " _Te amo"_ , besandolos con hambre, lamiendolos hasta se rindieron ante los suyos y se abrieron para dar paso a su lengua, adentrándose, adueñándose, probando el dulce sabor de su boca, mientras se abrazan con fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de fundirse uno, en el otro.

Con mucho cuidado la recostó sobre el suelo, pensando en la férula que protegía su pierna fracturada.

Y soltando sus labios de los de ella, continuó besando cada centímetro de piel que sé atravesaba frente a él, dejando un camino de piel sensible, sintiendo Kagome, cómo su cuerpo se erizaba cuando el beso su cuello, lamió sus orejas y hundió su nariz en su escote, embriagándose de su aroma.

Y ahí, sobre ella, sin recargar todo su peso, se quedó quieto, sintiéndose en paz, sin decir una sola palabra.

El dorado y el azul de sus miradas, chocaron, quedando ambos hipnotizados, mientras los latidos acelerados de sus corazones intentaban volver a la normalidad.

_ ¿Estás bien?...

Kagome preguntaba acomodando un mechón de su cabello plateado tras su singular oreja, mientras él continuaba clavado en su mirada.

_ Si, desde hace tiempo se que Kagura es una autentica perra, solo me afectaron los venenosos comentarios sobre la muerte de mi hermano… no merece ni siquiera estar en esta casa, si no fuera por mí madre… ella no debe sufrir por una araña ponzoñosa cómo Kagura.

Kagome le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, dándole a entender que comprendía sus palabras.

Y él, con una ternura desconocida para el mundo, dio un casto beso en los labios y se apartó de ella, ayudándola a sentarse y luego levantarse, después de que arrimara la muleta que le servía de apoyo.

_ Kagome, perdoname…

Había recordado la última vez que ambos habían estado solos en esa misma habitación y nuevamente se sintió culpable.

_ Ahora sé que no ha sido tu intencion, asi que no hay nada que perdonar de mí parte…

Sesshomaru la abrazó, besando su coronilla, mientras Kagome no podía creer tanta felicidad.

Se abrazaron nuevamente antes de salir de la Biblioteca con rumbo al comedor pues había llegado la hora de cenar.

*O*O*

Izayoi se sorprendió al verlos llegar a los dos juntos, y una terrible congoja nació en su interior, pues no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Sesshomaru, y cómo pretendía solo jugar y burlarse de ella.

Él notó la mirada de su madre y olió la preocupación en ella, y después de ayudar caballerosamente a Kagome con su silla, se acercó a su Madre para besar su mano y susurrarle una pequeñas palabras.

_ _Perdoname Madre, fui un necio y un ingrato…_

Izayoi sintió que volvía a respirar y que la tranquilidad invadía su cuerpo nuevamente, pues con esa simple frase ella sintió que había regresado desde el pozo oscuro en el que se había sumergido su alma.

Y podía sentirse tranquila, pues todas aquellas palabras solo habían sido un arranque de furia, en ese momento… si, eso tenía que ser…

Sesshomaru se sentó a la cabeza de aquel vacío comedor, donde habían echado en falta a Kagura, que seguramente estaba en sus habitaciones, huyendo de la presencia de su antiguo prometido, tratando de llevar las cosas en paz.

Kagome echaba de menos a los hermanos Yoshida, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, que habían tenido que arreglar unos asuntos, antes de poder trasladarse a _Hokkaido_ para llevar a Kagome a la mansión de sus padres en lo que sanaba su pierna.

Pero esa cena había sido especialmente adorable, pues en esa ocasión, no solo participaron de la conversación Lady Izayoi y Kagome, si no también Sesshomaru, que aportaba sus conocimientos sobre las bellas artes.

_ Es increíble el hecho de que hubieras podido conocer de primera manos a tan grandes artistas…

El rostro de Kagome brillaba, después de que le Izayoi y Sesshomaru le contaran acerca de las puestas en escenas que habían tenido la fortuna de presenciar.

_ En verdad, es una envidia sana, la que siento en estos momentos, y me sorprende que tengamos gustos en común, pues también admiro a Enrico Caruso, a Renata Tebaldi, a Maria Callas, Joan Sutherland… y bueno sin mencionar a los más contemporáneos Luciano Pavarotti, Plácido Domingo y Andrea Bocelli, con el que he tenido el gusto de cantar en un par de presentaciones.

Uno de los sirvientes había servido copas de vino, que Izayoi rechazo, retirándose a dormir y dejando a aquel par, conociéndose, contenta de que Sesshomaru hubiera admitido sus sentimientos y sé hubiera dado la oportunidad de compartir con ella y darse cuenta de que no todas eran cómo aquella que había sido la causante de todas sus desgracias.

*O*O*

_ Este vino es delicioso…

Sesshomaru servía de nuevo el vino en sus copas.

_ Es una botella que estaba en la mansión que tenemos en Francia, esta ocasión que estuve ahí, la he traído conmigo y me alegro de compartirla contigo pues coincide con el momento de haberte conocido.

Un cálido bochorno cubrió el rostro de Kagome, ignorando si era por el vino tinto o por las palabras de Sesshomaru y aquella mirada apasionada que parecía querer devorarla.

_ Pues entonces brindemos por eso…

Alcanzó a darle un pequeño trago a su copa, cuando él la quitó de sus labios y se apoderó de ellos, bebiendo de su boca.

_ Es una gran cosecha y definitivamente sabe mejor de tus labios…

Kagome sabía responder sus comentarios mordaces, pero no estaba preparada ante aquellos dulces elogios y palabras, que amenazaban con volverla loca de amor.

Sé abrazó a su cuello y tomando la delantera, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, iniciando un beso apasionado, que amenazaba con incinerarlos si no se separaban y se iban cada uno a su habitación.

_ Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir…

Sesshomaru, sentía su corazón latir acelerado y el aroma suave y elegante de el perfume de ella, lo enardecía al grado de querer tomarla ahí mismo, en el comedor, a la vista de cualquiera, no importaba…

Suspiro tratando de recuperar la cordura y acomodo su negro cabello tras de su pequeña oreja, la cual se atrevió a mordisquear, casi, juguetonamente.

_ Te acompañó a la puerta de tu habitación.

Iban en silencio por las escaleras, Sesshomaru al paso de ella, que tenía que subir con cuidado los escalones para no trabarse con las muletas.

Una vez más, frente a la puerta de ella, abrazó su breve cintura y la besó de manera dulce, ya sin el arrebato hormonal de hacía un momento.

_ ¿Te gustaria ir a Hakodate, mañana, solo conmigo?...

Kagome sonrió aceptando, mientras que en su mente, lanzaba un chillido de emoción y comenzaba a saltar cómo loca.

_ Entonces es una cita… buenas noches Kagome _san…_

Tomó su mano y le dio un beso de manera caballerosa, mientras que Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Ya en su habitación y después de que su doncella le ayudará a prepararse para dormir, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Jakotsu…

" _Jako nii-chan, ¡ya te extraño! tengo tantas cosas que contarte…"_

Eran las 23:42 de la noches y sabía que aun era temprano en París y que seguramente Jakotsu aún estaba en el quinto sueño.

Así que puso su celular en la mesita de noche y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, abrazo la suave almohada, sonriendo mientras pensaba en los labios de Sesshomaru.

*O*O*

Jakotsu escuchó entre sueños el sonido de la notificación en su celular, y al notar que no era la alarma y aun con los ojos cerrados, lo tomó de su mesita de noche revisando el mensaje que Kagome le acaba de dejar, y sin animos de escribir, prefirió marcar.

_ Mmm… buenos días _Imouto chan_ …

Su voz sonaba ronca y Kagome sonrió, pues sabía que serían las únicas horas del día en que ella escucharía ese tono tan masculino de parte de él.

_ _Jako-nii,_ no quería despertarte, me hubieras respondido más tarde…

Estaban ambos enredados entre sus suaves edredones, cada uno en un extremo del mundo.

_ Quedé intrigado, no me puedo perder ninguna suculenta novedad, sentí muy animoso tu mensaje…

Ella volvió a sonreír de nueva cuenta, pues la conocía demasiado bien.

_ Sesshomaru me beso y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… mañana tenemos una cita…

Un grito bastante agudo la hizo quitarse el aparato de su oído, ya que corria el riesgo de perder la audición por la sorpresa de su amigo.

_ ¡Kagome, ¿que es lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia?! ¡quiero todos los detalles!...

Lo imaginaba sentado en su cama, ya bien despierto, con el cabello alborotado y abrazando su almohada en espera de los jugosos detalles.

_ Ha sido una semana de lo más extraña… él me sorprendió escuchando un disco en la Biblioteca, que creo era de su hermano, discutimos por qué reaccionó de manera explosiva y no nos hablamos por varios días… pero justo hoy volvi a entrar de nuevo a la biblioteca y Kagura se topó conmigo, ella sola sacó el tema de cuando Sesshomaru estaba comprometido consigo, y cómo de un día para otro sé dejaron… no vayas a contar a nadie lo que voy a decir por favor Jakotsu, ni siquiera a Bankotsu, pero ella habló pestes de aquel desdichado, incluso mencionó que sé había suicidado y la muy ¡perra! sé alegraba por ello…

Jakotsu al otro lado estaba congelado escuchando las palabras de Kagome, cubriéndose la boca, sintiendo su corazón acelerado esperando escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha en su labios… pero el momento no llegó.

_ Sesshomaru entró a la biblioteca justo cuando ella estaba despotricando contra él y ella huyo despavorida… jamás hubiera imaginado ver a Sesshomaru tan acongojado, fue doloroso… pero él se refugió en mis brazos, me beso y después de calmarse dijo que me quería, incluso mañana tenemos una cita…

Cuando Jakotsu escuchó que el tema de Inuyasha había quedado atrás, respiro tranquilo, tratando de alejarla de ese tema y pasar al tema de la confesión.

_ Definitivamente Kagura es una auténtica zorra, pero no te preocupes, de mis labios no saldrá nada de lo que me has contado… pero dejando eso atrás, ¡lo sabía! sabía que Sesshomaru y tu están destinados a estar juntos, mí radar casamentero nunca falla…

Su " _radar casamentero"_ era su versión propia, y Kagome siempre soltaba la carcajada ante su mención, pues según él, muchas veces había unido a parejas gracias a su " _radar"_.

_ Mañana tendremos una cita en _Hakodate_ , no creo que sé pueda hacer mucho con la pierna cómo la tengo, pero muero por estar otra vez con él…

Jakotsu sonreía al escuchar las palabras llenas de inocente felicidad de parte de Kagome, a pesar de su edad ella era todavía una niña en cuestiones de amor, pues siempre lo había pospuesto debido a malos recuerdos que tardó mucho en superar.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo aquella bella ilusión creciendo en su interior…

_ No olvides abrigarte bien, pero aun asi, usa ropa preciosa, deje muchos _outfits_ seleccionados para ti…

_ Ya te extraño… ¿cuando piensas regresar?...

Kagome ponía una voz empalagosa que siempre sacaba de quicio a Jakotsu, pero en esa ocasión lo había logrado enternecer pues él también ya la extrañaba.

_ Llegaré un día antes de la Cacería Anual, ya me ha llegado la invitacion, asi que tengo la fecha… Bankotsu me ha dicho que llegará un día antes directo a la mansión.

Después de platicar por unos minutos más, Kagome se despidió y se recostó a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues no podía creer cómo había cambiado todo en poco tiempo y sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru habían sido correspondidos.

A una cuantas habitaciones de distancia, Sesshomaru bebía Whisky y miraba hacía afuera, viendo la blanca nieve cubrir todo, en exquisita paz, después de la tormenta.

Él mismo se sentía así, en medio del silencio y la quietud, después del " _ruido"_ de aquellos tristes recuerdos, aquellos sentimientos de venganza.

Sentía su interior querer resquebrajarse, cómo el sonido que hacían los lagos congelados, cuando amenazaban con romperse.

Pero se negaba a eso, estaba cansado de sentir " _ruido"_ , estaba cansado de estar sumergido en tanto dolor, quería disfrutar la sensación arrolladora de bienestar que había sentido en los brazos de Kagome, cuando las palabras de Kagura taladraban su cerebro.

Sus labios habían sido un anhelado trago de agua después del aplastante sequía.

Sabía que estaba evadiendo su dolor, pero realmente no quería pensar en eso.

*O*O*

Al día siguiente, Kagome se había levantado un poco más de lo normal, sintiendo un optimismo inusualmente cursi, en su interior, mientras su Doncella entraba a la habitación dándole los buenos días y llevando el desayuno consigo, pues los Señores ya sé habían adelantado.

Acomodo sus alimentos en la mesita de té, dentro de la habitación, donde también acomodo un jarrón con una bella rosa roja, de las que había en el paradisiaco invernadero de aquella mansión.

Se sentó y vio la nota junto a la flor, de puño y letra de Sesshomaru.

" _Te veo en una hora… Lord S. Taisho"_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sonriendo cómo boba mientras veía con detenimiento los trazos de la caligrafía de Sesshomaru.

Apuro el desayuno y con ayuda, entró a bañarse y vestirse.

_ Bueno ¿y a donde iremos?...

Ambos iban vestidos con un look casual pero elegante y abrigador, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo.

Ella había hecho lo posible por parecer natural y no tartamudear nerviosa al verlo nuevamente después de lo sucedido un día anterior, mientras que él solo quería volver a besarla apasionadamente y ver a donde los llevaba todo eso…

Cuando subieron al helicóptero, de inmediato Kagome se concentró en el exterior, sumergida en el paisaje, aunque a la expectativa de cada breve movimiento por parte de él, un poco desilusionada pues había querido que la recibiera con otro beso.

Sesshomaru había notado el distanciamiento que amenazaba con apagar el delicado fuego que había nacido entre ellos, y con la punta de sus garras, tocó su mano, atrapando sus delgados y elegantes dedos, guiandolos hasta sus labios y besandolos con suavidad, divertido al notar el sonrojo evidente en el rostro de ella.

Y con su otra mano tomó su rostro, acercándose para besar sus labios, cerrando ambos los ojos, deleitándose nuevamente con sus cercania.

_ Amaneciste más bella el día de hoy…

Kagome quería gritar de la emoción, pero supo agradecer tiernamente, volviendo a besar sus labios.

Llegaron al helipuerto del hotel más importante de la ciudad de Hakodate, donde habían hecho reservaciones para cenar.

Pasearon por toda la ciudad, aceptando Kagome ir en silla de ruedas en ciertos lugares para no cansarse, conociendo distintos puntos de interés, saliendo incluso con rumbos a las montañas y otras ciudades, donde visitaron un templo al que Kagome subió en muletas y rezo por un momento, además de varios pozos termales y fosas volcánicas.

Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante, pequeño y escondido donde entre cerveza y _sake_ , disfrutaron comiendo _yakitori_ , mientras Kagome le contaba sobre su padre.

_ ¿Entonces haz vivido en Japón?, pensé que te habías criado en Estados Unidos o Francia toda tu vida…

_ No, aquí nací, mi padre y mí madre eran japoneses, aunque mi abuela materna era francesa, cómo sabes, mi apellido es Higurashi por mí padre, pero LeBlanc por mí madre, el cual adopte por insistencia de mi abuela después de que fuera a vivir con ella, cuando mi Padre murió.

_ ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en Estados Unidos?

Sesshomaru bebía _sake_ , después de que Kagome le sirviera una copa más.

_ A los 18 años, la Academia de Bellas Artes donde estaba estudiado en París, tramitó una beca para mí y fue cómo comencé a estudiar en Julliard y donde conocí a Jakotsu y después a Bankotsu…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, bebiendo lentamente, sumergidos en sus recuerdos.

Aquella plática era peligrosa, pues podría derivar en temas escabrosos que ambos querían evitar, pues no querían empañar la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

_ ¿Te gustaria ir a una función de teatro _Kabuki_?...

La mirada triste de Kagome, que Sesshomaru había notado, desapareció después de que aquella pregunta, opacada por la sonrisa de su rostro.

_ Me encantaría… no he tenido oportunidad de ver una desde que llegué a Japón…

Pero desde ese momento, Kagome se encontraba retraida en sus pensamientos, aunque contestara de manera automática, agradecida del momento en que las luces de aquel teatro tradicional se apagaron, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

" _ **Kagome solo era una niña de cinco años cuando su mundo cambió de manera drástica, pues aunque hasta entonces no había comprendido el concepto de la muerte, desde el momento en que su Padre les dio la terrible noticia de que su madre los había dejado, supo que era algo irremediable e irreparable.**_

 _ **Había visto llorar por primera vez a aquel hombre risueño y de sangre noble, que solo tenía palabras de cariño para su familia, y eso la había conmocionado.**_

 _ **Su casa había estado llena de gente que apenas conocia y que no tenían ninguna consideración al cuchichear a espaldas de los dolientes, sin enterarse siquiera de que aquella pequeña niña los escuchaba.**_

 _ **Pero días después, las cosas no sé tranquilizaron y un nuevo cambio vino a voltear sus vidas de cabeza.**_

 _ **Ella y su hermana, siempre estaban juntas y más desde que Kagome había decidido guardar silencio, protegida por su hermana de carácter más fuerte y decidido, pero al mismo tiempo exigente y berrinchudo.**_

 _ **Su abuela materna había llegado de París, demasiado tarde para el funeral de su hija, triste y llorosa, pues lo único que le quedaba de su difunto esposo, había muerto también.**_

 _ **_ Takahiro, deja que lleve a las niñas conmigo, asi podras rehacer tu vida… si se quedan contigo ellas pasarán solas las mayor parte del tiempo y serán un lastre para ti a la hora que decidas conocer a una nueva mujer y casarse… Yo las cuidaré de la mejor manera y serán buenas mujeres de las que podrás sentirte orgulloso en la distancia…**_

 _ **Ambas estaban escondidas donde no podían ser vistas por su padre y su abuela, mientras Kagome cubría su boca con los ojos abiertos, pues jamás permitiría que la separaran de su padre.**_

 _ **_ Yo pienso que seria lo mejor, Kagome, deberíamos irnos con la Abuela para que nuestro padre pueda ser feliz…**_

 _ **_ ¿Pero que dices? él no sería feliz sin nosotras, tu solo quieres irte porque tienes ilusión de viajar a otro país y sabes que la abuela es rica…**_

 _ **Kikyo desde pequeña siempre había sido ambiciosa, buscando su propia satisfacción, antes que la de los demás, y aun desde pequeña sabía que viviendo con su padre les esperaba una vida aburrida, llena de responsabilidades y ninguna diversión…**_

 _ **_ Pero madame Collette, yo no podría hacerle eso a las niñas…**_

 _ **_ Deja que elijan entonces Takahiro, estoy segura de que ellas también quieren lo mejor para ti…**_

 _ **Desde su posición había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Kikyo y sé sintió segura, pues sabía que Kagome iría a donde su hermana estuviera.**_

 _ **_ Kikyo, Kagome, mes chers (queridas), necesito que vengan aquí, tenemos algo muy importante que preguntarles…**_

 _ **La expresión de Takahiro, era de sorpresa, pálido y enmudecido, pues no podía creer que aquella plática hubiera llegado hasta esos extremos.**_

 _ **_ Niñas, estaba platicando con su padre acerca de la posibilidad de llevarlas conmigo a París… su padre es ahora un hombre solo que no podrá con la responsabilidad de dos niñas pequeñas y yo quiero ayudarle, además él es joven y podría volver a rehacer su vida al lado de otra mujer y ser feliz nuevamente, aunque con ustedes a su lado puede que eso no suceda jamás…**_

 _ **Takahiro seguía estupefacto, viendo cómo su suegra les hablaba en francés a sus hijas, con la excusa de no poder expresarse correctamente en Japonés, él entendía muy poco de lo que decía, pero aun asi lo suficiente, para comprender de que las estaba intentando convencer con los mismo argumentos que había utilizado con él.**_

 _ **_ ¿Que dicen pequeñas?...**_

 _ **Ambas niñas, que continuaban tomadas de la mano, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Kikyo hablo.**_

 _ **_ Yo te quiero mucho papá y en verdad quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso iremos a vivir con la abuela.**_

 _ **Había tomado la decisión por ambas y Kagome, solo la miro con lagrimas en los ojos, porque bien sabía ella que no se atrevería a romper aquel silencio autoimpuesto frente a nadie que no fuera ella.**_

 _ **Takahiro solo cayó sentado en el tatami, con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida, pensando que ni siquiera la promesa de cuidar a sus hijas había podido cumplir.**_

 _ **_ No te pongas así Takahiro, entiende que es por tu bien, estoy segura que a la larga lo agradecerás…**_

 _ **No supo en qué momento se había ido, solo que había escuchado que al día siguiente pasaría por ellas temprano, pues su vuelo salía a medio día y ocupaba que estuvieran preparadas.**_

 _ **Apenas había salido, Kikyo subió a su habitación, sacando la maleta que utilizaban para viajar y llenándola de su ropa, zapatos, accesorios y algunos juguetes.**_

 _ **Toda la tarde estuvo trajinando por su habitación, mientras Kagome permaneció al lado de su padre, que se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar, frente al altar de su madre."**_

_ ¿Kagome?...

Escucho la voz de Sesshomaru a lo lejos, tratando de llamar su atención, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

_ Perdon, me distraje…

_ Creo que más bien te haz perdido la obra, ¿te ha aburrido? disculpa por haberte traído…

_ No es eso, solo me quede soñando despierta…

Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la acercó a él besándola en los labios nuevamente, apropiándose de sus pensamientos en ese instante.

_ Vayamos al hotel…

Kagome respingo en sus brazos, provocando una sonrisa divertida en él, pues hasta que lo dijo sé dio cuenta del significado que podía tomar sus palabras.

_ No pongas esa cara, rente una _suite_ con dos habitaciones, en la tuya podrás refrescarte y vestirte para la cena y no te preocupes, he dejado un regalo que me gustaría que usaras esta noche.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, mientras su rostro lucía sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes, sintiendo Sesshomaru que de esa manera era mil veces más bella.

Ya en la habitación, Kagome se decidió por un baño caliente, pues el transcurso al hotel había sido helado pues la noche ya había caído.

Soltó sus negros cabellos y después de lavar su cuerpo, entró en la tina con mucho cuidado de no mojar la férula, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción, al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

El aroma a vainilla y azúcar de los aceites esenciales, la volvió a transportar en sus recuerdos, retomandolos en aquella mañana en que los caminos de su hermana y ella se separaron.

" _ **Su padre se había despertado en la madrugada, encontrándose con ella a su lado, acurrucada por el frío, abrazando a su muñeco de peluche.**_

 _ **Nuevamente el dolor había invadido su corazón, pues en pocas horas ya no la tendría a su lado, a ninguna de las dos.**_

 _ **La levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, donde Kikyo dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente despreocupada, mientras su maleta y su pequeña mochila estaba en un rincón, ya preparadas.**_

 _ **Abrió el closet de ambas y se dió cuentas que el lado de Kikyo estaba vacío a expecion de las pequeñas getas, yukatas y kimonos que su madre les había comprado a ambas y con los que las vestía primorosamente cada festival.**_

 _ **Sacó la maleta de Kagome y guardo con amor su ropa, poniendo en ella fotos de su madre y él, y también una donde estaba toda la familia.**_

 _ **También puso sus ropas tradicionales, para que no se olvidara de su tierra de origen y un kanzashi que había pertenecido a su madre.**_

 _ **Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que el sol había salido, así que bajó a prepararles el desayuno para que no viajaran al aeropuerto con el estómago vacío.**_

 _ **Ambas niñas bajaron cuando ya se habían bañado y alistado, pero justo en el momento en que ambas se sentaron a la mesa, su abuela Collette había llegado por ellas.**_

 _ **No perdieron el tiempo en palabras inútiles, pues Colette no quería hacer más larga la despedida, así que después de que Takahiro firmara unos papeles en los que le permitía sacar a sus hijas del país y de recibir ambas carpetas con todos los papeles oficiales de las niñas, solo sé dieron la mano, deseandose lo mejor.**_

 _ **_ Niñas, despidanse de su padre porque ya nos tenemos que ir…**_

 _ **Kikyo le dio un rápido abrazo a su padre y un beso fugaz en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacía el auto negro que estaba fuera de su casa, donde un chofer le abrió la puerta para que subiera, después de recibir su maleta.**_

 _ **Pero Kagome fue diferente, se abrazó a él y aquel gesto se alargó más de la cuenta, mientras ella permanecía con el rostro oculto en el cuello de su padre.**_

 _ **Colette estaba impaciente así que la quiso sujetar con suavidad para separarla de Takahiro y poder irse de ahí cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Pero ella comenzó a llorar a todo volumen, gritando y pataleando en los brazos de su abuela, mientras las lagrimas de Takahiro escurría por su rostro.**_

 _ **_ ¡Papá, yo no me quiero ir! ¡son mentiras de Kikyo, yo jamás le dije que me quería ir!...**_

 _ **Takahiro la arrebato de brazos de su abuela y la protegió entre sus brazos, mientras ambos lloraban…**_

 _ **_ Madame Colette, no puedo permitir que se lleve a mis hijas… Kagome no quiere irse…**_

 _ **Pero ella agarro sus palabras en el aire.**_

 _ **_ Solamente Kagome, Kikyo cómo ves, ya está en el auto y de lo más feliz… al menos permite entonces que la lleve a ella.**_

 _ **Takahiro fue hasta el auto y abrió la puerta para poder hablar con Kikyo y rogarle que lo considerara, pero Kikyo, con aquel fuerte carácter que desde que había nacido le caracterizo, dijo:**_

 _ **_ ¡No!... yo no quiero vivir contigo, ni con Kagome, yo quiero ir a vivir con mi abuela ella me quiere a mí por quien soy y no porque soy hermana de la buena de Kagome…**_

 _ **Justo en el rostro de su padre y con Kagome aun en sus brazos, le cerró la puerta, negándose a salir del auto.**_

 _ **_ Dejala, te prometo que hablare con ella y la hare recapacitar, pues a pesar de que este conmigo, ella no dejará de quererlos a ustedes.**_

 _ **Así que su padre la dejó ir, con el corazón roto después de que su hija lo rechazara de aquella manera.**_

 _ **Pocas cartas llegaron con el pasar de los meses y las llamadas que Takahiro le hacía a su hija cada semana, se fueron espaciando cada vez más conforme pasaban los años, pues Kikyo siempre estaba ocupada con la escuela o sus amistades, poniendo pretextos para no hablar con ellos, sintiendo la ausencia de su hermana, todo ese tiempo...**_

 _ **Hasta que su padre murió cuando Kagome tenía 13 años y sé tuvo que mudar a París."**_

Se había vestido con un hermoso vestido color de color nude, con cristales bordados en el corpiño que dejaba lucir un escote profundo, con una falda de tela primorosa que caía suelta por sus piernas hastas sus pies, un vestido que enmarcaba su cuerpo de manera elegante y al mismo tiempo sensual.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y lustroso, con un raya al lado con un broche que sujetaba una de las partes, que al igual que su cabello, combinaba perfectamente con el bello vestido.

Había llorado mientras estaba en la tina, pensando en su padre, pero después de que estuvo lista y sé vio al espejo, decidio que disfrutaria lo que quedaba de ese día, pues Sesshomaru sé había portado de lo más galante, dejando aquellos recuerdos de lado.

Salió de la habitación hacía la estancia, donde ya la estaba esperando Sesshomaru, vestido con un traje negro y camisa negra que le quedaba de ensueño, mientras su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, luciendo endiabladamente sensual.

_ Kagome, te ves bellisima...

Se acercó a ella y paso una de sus manos por la estrecha cintura, mientras que la otra se escondía en su cabello, sosteniendola para besarla de manera casi voraz, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar de una manera candente, juntándose a él, mientras intentaba contener un gemido de placer.

_ Creo que tenemos que dejarlo aquí, si no perderemos nuestra reservación y yo no te dejaré salir de tu habitación…

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, mientras trataba de recomponerse, sintiendo su rostro arder, ante lo arrebatador de ese beso.

*O*O*

_ ¿Entonces cómo fue que conocistes a Jakotsu y a Bankotsu?

_ Durante una puesta en escena, donde calificarian distintos géneros… Jakotsu, junto con otro de sus compañeros, fueron los encargados de diseñar el vestuario… obviamente, él tomó el mando y fue una cosa asombrosa, donde los " _Cuentos de Hoffman"_ lucieron de maravilla y de manera mágica, gracias a los diseños de él y la participación de todos los demás, fue ahí, durante los ensayos y las pruebas de vestuario, que ambos nos convertimos en los mejores amigos…

Sesshomaru sonrió, pues conocía perfectamente bien al menor de los hermanos Yoshida, una flor de pétalos de color y aroma extravagante y cautivador, nacido en cuerpo de hombre, que no le impedía explotar todo su talento e ingenio, posicionándose en uno de los mejores diseñadores de Moda del mundo.

_ … Y a Bankotsu lo conocí en el after-party el evento se había convertido en algo épico, Jakotsu había invitado a toda la familia Yoshida, que viajó desde distinta partes del mundo; Bankotsu vivía también en Nueva York y fue al primero que conocí, ya sabrás, intentando conquistarme, pero recibiendo solo de mí parte calabazas… toda la familia se burló de él y me adoptaron como parte de la familia, pues solo una hermana Yoshida podría rechazar al insistente de Bankotsu… de ahí en adelante, comenzamos a convivir los tres, y con el resto de la familia cada que había oportunidad… ¿y tu, Sesshomaru? ¿cómo los conociste?...

Sesshomaru esperaba que mencionara a su hermano también, sintiendo una leve molestia en su interior, que hizo todo lo posible por sofocar, pues no quería hundirse de nuevo en el dolor, pues en esos momentos se sentía perfectamente bien.

_ Llevó conociendo a la familia Yoshida desde muchas generaciones atrás, siempre ha sido aliados de mí casa… a Bankotsu lo conocí siendo un niño, pues entrenaba con uno de mis subalternos, cuando comenzó a crecer nuestra amistad comenzó a fortalecerse, pues siempre mostró lealtad pero sin ser servil y eso me agrado.

Las luces bajaron su intensidad, hasta casi la oscuridad, y en medio del escenario de aquel elegante restaurante, una bella mulata de blanca sonrisa, se acercó al micrófono, siguiendo la bella música de la banda que tocaba detrás de ella, al dulce estilo del _Bossa Nova_.

" _ **Fly me to the moon and**_

 _ **Let me play among the stars**_

 _ **Let me see what spring is like**_

 _ **On Jupiter and Mars**_

 _ **In other words, hold my hand**_

 _ **In other words, baby, kiss me…"**_

 **("Llévame a la luna**

 **déjame jugar entre las estrellas**

 **déjame ver como es la primavera**

 **en Júpiter y Marte**

 **En otras palabras, sujeta mi mano**

 **En otras palabras, cariño, bésame…")**

_ ¿Bailamos?

Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie, al notar la sonrisa de Kagome al escuchar aquella canción que a él mismo le encantaba.

_ Me encantaria, aunque con esta pierna, creo que es imposible…

_ Nada es imposible esta noche…

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y sujetándola de la cintura, la alzó por encima del suelo, lo suficiente para que no necesitará apoyarse en él.

Kagome cruzó sus brazos por su cuello, viéndolo a los ojos, con la mirada enamorada, mientras él bailaba suavemente al ritmo de la música, con ella entre sus brazos…

" _ **Fill my heart with song and**_

 _ **Let me sing for ever more**_

 _ **You are all I long for**_

 _ **All I worship and adore**_

 _ **In other words, please, be true**_

 _ **In other words, I love you…"**_

 **(Llena mi corazón con canciones**

 **déjame cantar para siempre**

 **tu eres todo lo que deseo**

 **todo lo que admiro y adoro**

 **En otras palabras, por favor se sincera**

 **En otras palabras, te quiero…)**

_ Amo esa canción, y en estilo _Bossa Nova_ es perfecta…

Ella había escondido su rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru, y este sintió su cuerpo reaccionar con placer, al sentir su tibio aliento, colarse y tocar su piel.

" _ **Fill my heart with song and**_

 _ **Let me sing for ever more**_

 _ **You are all I long for**_

 _ **All I worship and adore**_

 _ **In other words, please, be true**_

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **I, I love, I love you…"**_

 **("Llena mi corazón con canciones**

 **déjame cantar para siempre**

 **tu eres todo lo que deseo**

 **todo lo que admiro y adoro**

 **En otras palabras, por favor se sincera**

 **En otras palabras, en otras palabras**

 **Te quiero…")**

La música se iba apagando y Sesshomaru, la ayudó a sentarse en su mesa, poniéndose justo al lado de ella, tomando su rostro y besando sus labios, justo cuando la última nota se extingue, paseando sus manos deseosas de tocar su piel, por su espalda, sintiendola reaccionar bajo su suaves caricias.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Kagome y quedó atrapado en aquel beso que estaba subiendo de intensidad, a pesar de estar en medio de un lugar lleno de personas.

_ Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí…

_ ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?...

Sesshomaru fue directo con ella, ambos estaban excitados y el aroma en ella lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

_ Si, si quiero Sesshomaru…

*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

¿Les ha gustado?... disculpen la tardanza, pero cómo ya lo he dicho antes, no dejare abandonada la historia al menos que existan causas ajenas a mí control… asi que esten sin cuidado.

Estoy tratando de estirar la historia lo más que se pueda, pues solo eran pocas páginas en la historia original, parte del contenido de una revista, así que ya sabrán el largo.

He tratado de respetar el concepto original, pues una adaptación no consisten en copiar y pegar, si no más bien, en agarrar la idea, voltearla, cortarla, sazonarla, exprimirla, zarandearla, acunarla, mercerla, bailarla, etc, pero que aun así, su esencia se deje ver a través de una historia completamente distinta… bueno, ya me alargue mucho con los comentarios de autor…

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y a las que son de Mexico disfruten sus vacaciones…

*Cancion " _Fly me to the moon"_ escrita por Bart Howard e interpretada por Frank Sinatra y muchos artistas más… adoro el arreglo en estilo _Bossa Nova_ , así que sé las recomiendo.

Un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…

 **YOI MINO :3**


	10. SECRETOS

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste…**_

 _ ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

Kagome se sorprendió de sí misma al decir con toda seguridad que si, si haría el amor con él, si se entregaría a él y lo disfrutaría, pues esta vez sería por voluntad propia y no en medio de un arrebato de furia, en manos de aquel hombre que se quería vengar de su hermana.

La frialdad de aquellos recuerdos amenazaba con apagar el fuego que había crecido en su interior en medio de aquel baile, pero sintió el suave y firme apretón de las manos de Sesshomaru, volviendo a aquella hermosa realidad, donde estaba siendo cortejada por un Príncipe, casi de cuento de hadas.

Llegaron a la _suite_ y en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras de ellos, Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella, encerrandola entre sus brazos, apoderándose de sus labios, sumergidos ambos en la combustión de aquel beso que inflamaba sus cuerpos.

La alzó suavemente y la llevó hacía la enorme y mullida cama, acostandola sobre ella para evitar que lastimara su pierna.

Kagome respiraba emocionada, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, rogando porque no fuera demasiado evidente, resignandose al sonrojo de su rostro, mientras sus ojos no se podían apartar de la belleza viril de aquel torso desnudo que parecía esculpido en mármol.

Él se había quitado la camisa, mientras se embriagaba con el aroma dulcemente salvaje de la excitación de Kagome, que lucía hermosa a su merced, con el negro cabello desparramado en el blanco y esponjoso edredón, mientras sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas de manera inocente y sus ojos resplandecían enamorados.

Sus pensamientos quisieron desviarse de aquel erótico momento, quedándose congelado en su lugar, despertando de aquella ensoñacion al sentir la tibia mano de ella sobre su rostro, guiandolo hasta sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos.

Se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, y con la mano que quedaba libre, comenzó a subir por debajo de su vestido, acariciando la desnuda piel de su pierna sana, acercándose peligrosamente a su intimidad, mientras sus labios habían trazado un camino de besos por cuello, hasta el inicio de sus redondos senos.

_ ¿Puedes ayudarme con el vestido?...

Kagome quería más y sé atrevió a pedirle que la desnudara, aunque su rostro estaba irremediablemente encendido.

Sesshomaru trazo con una de sus garras, una linea justo en medio, cortando el vestido por la mitad, dejando a la vista el suave y blanco cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, sobre el que colgaba también, su sexy ropa interior.

_ Era un hermoso vestido…

No pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de Kagome, y se abrazó a su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

_ Creeme, te vez aun mejor sin el…

Kagome no podía creer tanta sensualidad de aquel hombre al que creía de piedra, y se abandonó a sus besos y a sus manos, que la acariciaban de arriba abajo, espantando aquel miedo que tenía en mente y la creencia de que su cuerpo jamás reaccionaria a las caricias de un hombre o un _youkai_.

Pero ahí estaba, en aquella lujosa suite, desnuda, jadeando, contorsionandose, rogando por más, mientras la humedad de su intimidad era más que obvia, sintiendo la necesidad urgente, de ser llenada por él y aliviada de aquella sensual tortura.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru se atrevieron a ir más allá, comprobando, tanteando, explorando y torturando, hipnotizado por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, sumido en el deleite de aquel delicioso manjar que deseaba probar cuanto antes, pues ella era eso, un manjar dispuesto para los Dioses.

Sus labios fueron más allá, degustando aquel fruto prohibido que lo incitaba con su aroma, cayendo rendido ante él, mientras aquella ardiente hembra se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

_ ¡Sesshomaru! n-no aguan-to m-más…

Ella mandaba en esos momentos y a su petición, sé acomodo en medio de ella y se hundió en aquella tierna, cálida y palpitante carne, que clamaba por él.

Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo frenetico, acariciandose, besandose y abrazandose con fuerza cómo si tal cercanía no fuera suficiente.

Kagome se sentía desfallecer y por un momento sintió que comenzaria a hiperventilar, después de que un destello de terror invadiera su mente, justo cuando comenzaba a atravesar aquel túnel que la llevaría a su culminación.

Sesshomaru, en medio de aquella vorágine de sensaciones y esencias, detectó la ínfima nota de miedo y algo muy dentro de él se removió, buscando su rostro, mirando a lo ojos sin dejar de embestirla, besando su rostro con pequeños besos mariposa, que provocaron que ella se apretara más a su alrededor, tomando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, ambandonandose ambos al clímax que habían alcanzando, explotando en miles de partículas, antes de caer rendidos en los brazos del otro, resconstruyendose poco a poco, volviendo a la normalidad con cada latido, mientras ambos seguían dándose tiernas caricias y pequeños besos fugaces, con palabras que escapaban de sus labios y risas traviesas de pajarillo que lograban que Sesshomaru, la apretara más contra sus brazos.

_ Fue maravilloso…

Solo un susurro en aquella habitación envuelta en penumbras y Sesshomaru volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Así, hasta que los rayos de un nuevo amanecer asomaron por el ventanal de aquella elegante _suite_.

**O**

_ ¿Qué es la "Cacería Anual"? Jako-nii comentó que llegaría justo a tiempo para el evento…

Kagome recostada sobre el torso de Sesshomaru, dentro de la bañera, se dejaba consentir, mientras él pasaba una suave esponja por su cuerpo, de manera casi seductora.

_ Desde hace siglos se realiza, obviamente poniendo cómo objetivo una presa o varias… antes los espacios libres eran más abiertos y había oportunidad de explayarse, pero cómo comprenderás es cada vez más difícil, entonces las presas disminuyeron en tamaño y aumentaron en velocidad, la competencia actualmente es más amistosa y tradicional, que antes, cuando mi padre vivía y de esa manera se arreglaban disputas territoriales, o sé arreglaban alianzas o uniones entre clanes.

Ella escuchaba encantada, todas sus palabras, tratando de imaginar cómo sería todo en aquellos tiempos.

_ Este año participarán el Clan _Ookami_ , el Clan _Kitsune_ , el Clan _Kuma_ y el Clan _Shika_ , al igual que distintas e importantes familias humanas, entre ellas la familia Yoshida .. la cacería dura unas cuantas horas y después sigue la celebración con una cena-baile de la que mi madre se ha encargado estos años.

_ ¿Tu participaras?...

Sesshomaru sonrió, sintiendo Kagome, la vibración de su risa en su espalda, que le pareció casi cómo un ronroneo, sintiendo su corazón enternecer ante la idea de su mente.

_ Tengo que…

Ni una palabra más.

Y comprendió Kagome que él era el único de su casa que podía participar, después de la muerte de su padre y su hermano.

Sentía curiosidad por saber que clase de relación tuvieron, si había sido buena o distante, y saber cómo había sido aquel del que no sé hablaba, del que no había siquiera fotos o imagenes en aquella mansión, y que ella por respeto había evitado buscar en internet.

Ella entendia de secretos dolorosos, pues ni siquiera había mencionado a su hermana en muchos años, para ella, más que muerta, había dejado de existir en su vida, donde había decidido que solo serian su madre, su padre y ella.

Tal vez más adelante, ambos tendrían la suficiente confianza cómo para hablar de aquello que cargaban sus almas.

**O**

Los días habían pasado y la "Cacería Anual" sería al día siguiente.

Lady Izayoi había estado ocupada con todos los preparativos de aquella fiesta que tanto le recordaba a su difunto marido y que cada año organizaba con devoción recordando cada una de las que estuvo a su lado, y le daba tristeza pensar, en que no habría nadie después de ella para hacerlo el siguiente año, pues Sesshomaru aun no había decidido unirse a nadie.

Pero no podía negar que había ido una enorme sorpresa darse cuenta de lo cariñosos que habían regresado él y Kagome de aquel paseo a la ciudad que habían hecho, sintiendo esperanzada y feliz, tratando de interrogarlo cada vez que podía, feliz de notar un atisbo de felicidad en su de por sí, frio rostro.

Aun así, cómo quien no quiere las cosas, había intentando instruir a Kagome, en algunas cosillas, por si sus rezos se hacían realidad y ambos terminaban unidos antes de que ella partiera de esa vida.

Los días habían sido un dulce secreto, pues Kagome se había negado a dar a conocer las cosas aún, pues quería primero hablar con Bankotsu y Jakotsu, ya que ambos eran cómo su familia.

Por las noches, Sesshomaru se escabullia en la habitación de Kagome, desapareciendo cuando los primeros rayos del sol se hacían notar, aunque sabía que en una mansion llena de _youkais_ era algo inútil de esconder, y la doncella al servicio de Kagome había sido la primera en descubrir aquel romance, arreglando la habitación de Kagome, con el rostro sonrojado, mientras ella fingía demencia.

Pero él también estaba de acuerdo con aquello, sabía que era demasiado pronto cómo para dar a conocer un romance entre ambos.

Kagome caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia su habitación, haciendo malabares con las muletas y el celular, pues Jakotsu había enviado un mensaje en el que avisaba que estaba a punto de regresar de Francia, cuando de pronto, un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura, metiendo aprisa a una habitación oscura, dejando las muletas abandonadas, mientras era acariciada y besada con urgencia.

Ella había aprendido a detectarlo, sorprendida de lo sigiloso y rápido que podía ser, logrando que ella fuera capaz de olvidar al mundo y sus prejuicios y convertirse en sus manos, en la más moldeable de las masas, siendo desnudada, antes de que alguna réplica pudiera alcanzarla, seducida, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir su nombre, y llevada al clímax, antes de que alguien pudiera notar su ausencia.

A veces de pie, a veces alzada en sus brazos y otras tantas más, cabalgandolo desenfrenada, y eso sin contar las noches, en las que él se tomaba el tiempo de explorar y ella de conocerlo y aprender a seducirlo también.

Su sexualidad había florecido, explotando entre los brazos de aquel sensual Príncipe _Daiyoukai_.

Kagome estaba abrazada a él, mientras ambos estaban semidesnudos, sentados en el piso, en aquella habitación en penumbras, en la que apenas unos instantes atrás habían tenido sexo.

_ Jakotsu me ha avisado que llega a mediodía al aeropuerto de _Narita_ y de ahí rentara un vuelo privado para viajar hasta _Chitose_ , donde quiere que pasemos por él… tengo muchas ganas de verlo, aunque lamento que tal vez nuestros "encuentros" se puedan ver interrumpidos por su presencia…

Él la abrazó después de escucharla hablar.

_ No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera y si aun así no sé puede, aún nos quedan las noches.

**O**

_ ¡Kagome!...

Jakotsu, emocionado abrazo y alzó a su amiga, expresando cómo siempre sus ganas de verla.

_ Luces preciosa, se nota el amor…

Lo había dicho a su oído, pero Sesshomaru había sido más que consciente de sus palabras, sintiendo algo en su interior, incomprensible, pues se debatía entre el orgullo y el rechazo.

_ Bienvenido Jakotsu _san…_

_ Sesshomaru _sama…_ ¿porque tu informalidad siempre suena tan formal?.

_ Vamos, mi madre tiene muchas ganas de verte, definitivamente eres su chico favorito.

Y Kagome no podía dejar de sentirse feliz de tener pronto, todos a sus chicos favoritos a su lado.

La Casa de la Luna, era un hervidero de sirvientes, que limpiaban todo de arriba a abajo, acondicionado habitaciones, cambiando cortinajes, colgando en las paredes antiguos cuadros de los antepasados de la familia Taisho, todas las generaciones anteriores a Sesshomaru.

Los preparativos para la gran Cacería Anual, tenían que estar listos a tiempo, así que Sesshomaru dejo que Kagome subiera a la habitacion de Jakotsu, en lo que él atendía algunos asuntos.

_ Te he traído muchos regalos, algunos de parte de mis padres y otros de mis hermanos Kyokotsu, Mokotsu y Ginkotsu, que no podran venir a la "Cacería Anual"...

_ Entonces ¿el que resto de los Yoshida si vienen?...

Jakotsu, comenzaba a sacar las cosas de su maleta y a ordenarlas sobre la gran cama, mientras Kagome, esperaba sentada sobre la misma, abrazando una almohada.

_ Si, este año Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Suikotsu serán los que participen en nombre de nuestra Familia.

Jakotsu, trataba de ser paciente y esperar un tiempo prudente antes de asediarla con todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, pero no soportaba más.

_ ¡Bueno, ya!... necesito saber, ¿que ha pasado todos estos días?.

Kagome, sonrojada, tomaba las manos de Jakotsu.

_ Hemos hecho el amor, todas las noches desde aquella cita… yo pensé que después de… bueno, tú sabes, mi cuerpo rechazaría la intimidad con otro hombre, pero no ha sido así, lo he disfrutado mucho.

Jakotsu la abrazaba al borde de las lagrimas, pues él sabía cómo había sufrido por aquella cuestión, además de el temor que había sentido al creer que tal vez jamás reaccionaria ante ningún hombre, por el miedo al recordar aquella noche.

Él había querido a Inuyasha, había sido un amigo entrañable para todos en su familia, pero Kagome era más que su amiga, era su alma gemela, su hermana, y por un momento había llegado a aborrecer a aquel que la había lastimado, abusando de su cuerpo… un odio que perduró, hasta que supo toda la verdad, una en la que Kagome había quedado dañada, cómo un "efecto colateral" de aquella cruel historia.

Solo rogaba que Sesshomaru fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, cómo para sortear las dificultades que aún persistían después de tanto, pues era ingenuo pensar que la verdad podria quedar oculta para siempre.

Había sido un idiota al jurar con sangre, algo irrompible en la familia Yoshida, pero Bankotsu era sabio, no el balde, Kyokotsu, su hermano mayor, lo consideraba su consejero, así que tenía que confiar en sus razones.

_ Me siento feliz por ti Kagome, todo este tiempo siempre he deseado que encuentres quien sane tus heridas…

De repente guardó silencio, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, mientras sostenía sus manos, preguntandose Kagome, que pensamiento lo había distraído.

_ ¿Jako- _nii_?...

Él volvió a la realidad y solo la abrazo.

_ Perdon… me distraje…

Pero la abrazó más fuerte aún.

_ Perdón…

Y por un momento, aquella disculpa le pareció a Kagome, más sentida de lo que en realidad pretendía ser, pero decidió ignorarlo, pensando que talvez eran figuraciones suyas.

_ Debes estar cansado, ¿porque no tomas una siesta para que te recuperes del _Jet-lag_?.

_ Si, pero quédate conmigo para que me despiertes o me iré de largo.

Jakotsu sé sentía terriblemente mal de tener que esconder algo tan importante, y más a ella.

Así que mientras estaban acostados, solo pedía porque llegado el momento, Kagome y Sesshomaru pudieran sortear las dificultades e Inuyasha descansar en paz de una vez por todas.

Pero sobre todo, que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de perdonarlo por guardarle un secreto tan grande.

**O**

Bankotsu había decidido que viajaría en tren hasta _Hokkaido_ , pues aquellos días que había pasado en Tokio, había sido un ir y ver entre la remodelación de la casa de sus padres y los negocios pendientes de la familia, a los que había tenido que presentarse.

No había dormido bien y había decidido rentar un camarote y poder descansar una noche completa sin interrupciones, y llegar fresco al día siguiente a _Chitose_ , donde recogeria a sus hermanos en el Aeropuerto, al que llegarian desde Londres, a tiempo para la Cacería Anual.

La última llamada a bordo había sonado, y mientras caminaba alcanzo a ver una silueta familiar, que caminaba delante de él.

Aquel cuerpo delgado, de largas piernas y cabello color caoba, tan familiar y entrañable, la _youkai_ de la que se había enamorado hacía muchos años, Kagura Onigumo.

Cómo si su pensamiento la llamara, ella volteo al sentir la mirada de él, y se detuvo para esperar que la alcanzara.

_ Buenas tardes Yoshida _san_.

_ Buenas tardes, ¿no sabía que estuvieras en Tokio?, pense que tal vez estarías con Lady Izayoi ayudando con los preparativos.

_ Me tomé un par de días, pero estare para la Cacería Anual.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras caminaban, espiando disimuladamente.

Bankotsu no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos días de pasión compartidos con ella, en los que se había enamorado perdidamente y cuando había creído morir, mudandose lejos de su familia a otro país, después de que ella se comprometiera con uno de sus mejores amigos, solo porque era de mejor estatus que él.

Aun era difícil para él, estar a solas con ella.

_ Bueno, aqui nos separamos, mí cabina es la número 33.

Kagura asintió sin decir más y se dirigió al propio, sin dejar de pensar en lo irónica de la vida, pues había rechazado al único que había dicho amarla por Sesshomaru, pensando en el maravilloso porvenir que tendría, siendo que en ese momento, ni poderosa, ni Sesshomaru, ni amor.

Estaba sola, esperando que Lady Izayoi al final decidiera pedirle a su hijo casarse con ella antes de morir, cómo última voluntad.

O al menos era la idea que pretendía sembrar en ella, entre platicas y pláticas, cuando ella se quejaba de que su hijo se quedaría completamente solo, cuando ella faltara.

Pero de nuevo la imagen de Bankotsu y aquel masculino cuerpo de tez bronceada y ojos de azul oscuro, invadió sus pensamientos, recordando la pasión y la devoción con que le hacía el amor, sintiéndose excitada de repente.

Quizás… solo una vez más…

Bankotsu bebía cognac a oscuras, viendo el paisaje avanzar frente a sus ojos, sintiéndose frustrado, pues la noche de descanso que había esperado, sé había ido al traste desde el momento en que se encontró con Kagura.

Una cosas era tener quien lo tuviera anclado a la realidad, cómo su hermano o Kagome, incluso la presencia de Sesshomaru, al que jamás le había guardado rencor, pues estaba seguro de que nada supo de sus sentimientos.

Pero otra muy diferente era estar los dos en un tren, rodeado de extraños que jamás repararian en ellos dos, y donde aquellos sentimientos enterrado volvían a resurgir.

Sé sentía tan patético, pues ella lo había visto cómo quien mira una pared.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de su cabina lo sacaron de aquel mar de pensamientos lujuriosos que comenzaban a envolverlo, pero pensando que era el mesero, jamás pudo imaginar que al abrir la puerta encontraría a Kagura, con el rostro sonrojado, sonriendo seductoramente, igual que antaño.

Sin decir palabras ella se abalanzó sobre sus labios, y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos dejándose seducir nuevamente por aquella hembra que ya una vez lo había llevado a la ruina.

Era mortalmente tentadora.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **¿Les gusto?...**_

 _ **Hoy no me explayaré con los comentarios de autor, pero sí lo suficiente cómo para pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza… aqui sigo, tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :.**_


	11. NOTICIAS

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

La luz del sol pegaba de lleno en el rostro de aquel moreno, que en vano intentaba cubrir su rostro para seguir durmiendo.

Siente la vibración del tren que estaba en movimiento, calculando que faltaban, aún, treinta minutos para llegar a Chitose.

Tomo conciencia de que la noche anterior no había dormido solo, y sin abrir los ojos, busco el cuerpo suave y al mismo tiempo, salvaje, que había hecho suyo la noche anterior.

Pero la cama estaba vacía.

Bankotsu, despertó definitivamente, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro resignado.

Había sido un idiota otra vez.

Escucho por las bocinas del tren, que este estaba a pocos minutos de arribar a su destino, así que no quiso pensar en nada más y levantándose, como si la noche anterior hubiera sido solo un sueño, se dispuso a darse un baño rápido y arreglarse para ser de los primeros en salir de ahí, con la esperanza de no toparse otra vez con Kagura.

Mientras se observaba en el espejo de aquel minúsculo baño, recordó la noche anterior, en los que apenas había pegado los ojos, salvajemente cabalgado, eróticamente sometido.

Y sonrió de lado, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido, burlándose de sí mismo… él siempre había sido un hombre dominante, que sabía guiar a una mujer y hacerla desfallecer de placer, pero todo lo aprendido se quedaba en "nada" con Kagura, pues ella era la que llevaba la batuta en todo el acto sexual.

Y no se quejaba, pues sentía que era bueno dejar de lado el esfuerzo de "cazar la presa" y ser la presa de aquella _youkai_ que seguramente era ella misma solo estando con él.

Bankotsu bien sabía lo hipócrita que podía ser, fingiendo obediencia y sumision con otros machos, cuando en realidad era una hembra salvaje con deseos propios.

Tomo su maleta cuando el Tren se detuvo y dieron la señal para salir, y camino derecho, sin mirar más que al frente, ajeno a las miradas de deseo de cuanta chica se topaba y de las de envidia de los hombres que consideraban a Bankotsu, un humano con un atractivo cercano a los youkais.

También Kagura, disimulada entre la multitud de la estación de trenes, no podía apartar la vista.

**O**

En la Casa de la Luna todo estaba listo para el gran evento y desde muy temprano Sesshomaru había estado ultimando detalles juntos con sus Sirvientes y con Jaken, que estaba encargado de la logística y de la llegada de los invitados, que arribarian en cualquier momento.

Kagome y Jakotsu también se habian levantado y después de un rápido desayuno en compañía de Lady Izayoi y de un apresurado Sesshomaru, que no dejo de besar los labios de Kagome antes de salir de ahí y seguir en los suyo; partieron hacia el Aeropuerto de Chitose, donde se habían quedado de ver con Bankotsu para recibir a sus otros hermanos.

_ ¡Jamás había visto a Sesshomaru en esa faceta!... te juro que quería lanzar mi _muffin_ al suelo y sacar mi celular para tomarle una foto y guardarla como recuerdo, es tan bello saber que ese _youkai_ de alma de hielo es capaz de amar y demostrarlo…

Jakotsu no dejaba de chillar emocionado mientras abrazaba a Kagome, emocionado por el pequeño detalle que había tenido para con ella y que había dejado a la Princesa Izayoi y a Jakotsu, sonriendo estupefactos, mientras ella estaba toda roja, tratando de que no le temblaran los labios y sonreir tambien con ellos, al verlo partir.

_ Exagerado como siempre… no niego que es algo hosco y bastante directo, pero conmigo ha tenido muchos lindos detalles…

Se quedó en silencio recordando los paseos que habían tenido, sus palabras, sus gestos, sus detalles, aquellas noches de pasión en las que amanecieron desnudos y abrazados, huyendo antes de que su Doncella llegará para despertarla.

Y sonreía sonrojada, sintiendo su corazón emocionado ante aquellos recuerdos y Jakotsu, emocionado, no podía evitar abrazarla y confortarla, como anticipando el dolor que podía sufrir cuando toda la verdad saliera a la luz.

**O**

Habían llegado al Aeropuerto y después de caminar un poco, fueron sorprendidos por Bankotsu, que abrazo a ambos por la espalda, teniendo especial cuidado con Kagome, pues podía liarse con sus muletas.

_ Kagome, no debiste venir, se supone que debes guardar reposo…

Algo notaba en la mirada de su mejor amiga, sus ojos más brillantes o su semblante reluciente que en nada se parecía al que tenía días atrás, cuando él había tenido que marcharse de la Casa de la Luna, y sintiendo una punzada de celos, que descarto de inmediato, pues supo que aquel ligero albor en sus mejillas era gracias a Sesshomaru.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con él cuanto antes y evitar malos entendidos.

El anuncio de que el vuelo proveniente de Londres había arribado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, relegandolos en el olvido desde el momento en que trato de ayudar a Kagome, que emocionada por ir a saludar al resto de la familia, había trastabillado un poco.

**O**

Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su mansión, mientras de su brazo se sostenía su Madre, que estaba ahí para recibir a los invitados especiales que iban llegando.

Distintos Clanes presentaban sus respetos, dando inclusos significativos regalos para el Lord del Oeste y Príncipe de toda la raza _Youkai_.

El clan Ookami era el más apreciado de todos, pues habían sido sus aliados en batallas, negocios y uniones familiares.

Se podían considerar "primos" el actual Jefe del Clan y Lord Sesshomaru, así que este, sin mucho protocolo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó contento de verlo de regreso a la vida, después del autoexilio al que se había aferrado después de la muerte de su hermano.

_ Bienvenido Jefe Kouga Takefumi…

_ Gracias Lord Sesshomaru, como siempre es un honor estar en las tierras del oeste e intentar ser líderes durante la Cacería Anual…

Kouga sonreía engreído, pues bien sabía que eran excelentes rastreadores y siempre llevaban la delantera, ganando en ocasiones o en otras perdiendo contra el Lord en aquella competencia amistosa.

_ Le presento a mi prometida, Ayame Novikov del Clan de Lobos del Norte de Europa.

La dulce Pelirroja, se inclinó respetuosamente, mientras Sesshomaru pensaba en Kagome, que en esos momentos, imaginandola por un breve segundo, a su lado, siguiendo el protocolo como Lady del Oeste.

**O**

Los hermanos Yoshida y Kagome, habían llegado a la Casa de la Luna, justo a tiempo para ser presentados como Clan.

Kagome había querido apartarse, y ver todo desde algún otro punto, como mera espectadora y huésped de aquella casa.

Pero Bankotsu no la dejo, susurrandole al oido, que sus padres siempre habían dicho que era hermana de ellos por adopción, así que cruzo su brazo sobre el suyo, mientras Jakotsu hacia lo mismo con su otro brazo, mientras el resto de los hermanos Yoshida, asentian, dandole palmaditas en la espalda o en la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

_ ¿Acaso siempre vamos a tener la misma discusión?... eres muy terca Kagome…

Renkotsu, con sus aires de suficiencia, la hacía sentir avergonzada, sonrojándose, mientras asentía dándole la razón.

_ Ya, ya, aunque se ve adorable, no es justo que la avergüences justo en este momento Renkotsu…

Suikotsu, el Médico de la familia Yoshida, era el epítome de la serenidad y la paciencia, siempre con las palabras correctas para cada situación.

Pero antes de que Bankotsu y Jakotsu le echaran bronca también a Renkotsu, su turno había llegado presentándose en esos momentos, frente a Sesshomaru.

Kagome había aprendido, poco a poco, a leer los gestos imperceptibles en aquel rostro de gesto blanco, y sabía que había visto un breve destello de sorpresa en ellos, al verla presentarse junto con la familia Yoshida.

_ Lord youkai, Príncipe de su raza, se presenta ante usted el Clan Yoshida, respetando el pacto que firmaran con sangre nuestros antepasados, con la familia Taisho…

Los cuatros miembros de la familia Yoshida, pusieron rodilla en tierra, inclinándose respetuosamente, mientras que Kagome saludaba de manera formal, de rodillas, con las puntas de sus dedos uniéndose al frente e inclinando la cabeza brevemente, como en algunas ocasiones le había obligado la matriarca del Clan, en eventos en que era presentada como parte de su familia.

_ Bienvenidos Clan Yoshida…

No dejaba de mirar a Kagome, que lucía preciosa con un juvenil kimono formal, como esperando a que fuera presentada ante todos.

_ Este año, permítanos presentarle a Kagome LeBlanc- Higurashi, amiga de la familia y hermana por elección.

_ Bienvenida…

Muchos ahí sabían bien quién era ella, y los que no, no dejaban de comentar lo hermosa que era y como seguramente, en algún momento sería presentada como prometida de alguno de los Yoshida, aunque también corria el rumor de que Lord Taisho y ella estaban saliendo.

Kagura a espaldas de Lady Izayoi, intentaba no mostrar ningún gesto que delatara lo furiosa que estaba, pensando que Kagome era la peor advenediza del mundo, siendo presentada como parte del clan Yoshida, cuando solo era una cantante de ópera, sin raíces o familia, ni un lugar donde caerse muerta.

Tal vez si sus metas no fueran otras, Bankotsu sería su esposo, cediendo por fin a aquella pasión, que sabía bien ella, él había llevado más lejos, enamorandose.

Sentía celos, al ver cómo llevaba a Kagome colgada del brazo, pero algo más intenso que los celos cuando noto la mirada coqueta que ella le dedicó a Sesshomaru y como este había hecho un amago de sonrisa, correspondiendo con sutileza a lo que había entre ellos.

Estaba harta…

**O**

La Cacería había iniciado, adentrándose al espeso bosque que estaba al pie de la montaña.

Bankotsu y sus hermanos, iban a caballo, muy a pesar del odio de este por aquellos animales.

Renkotsu iba a la cabeza ya que era un excelente rastreador.

Kagome estaba junto a Jakotsu en las elegantes carpas climatizadas, que Lady Izayoi había dispuesto para que los invitados estuvieran al aire libre, disfrutando el evento, agradecida de que el clima los hubiera favorecido, pues hacia un esplendido dia.

_ ¿Señorita LeBlanc?... tiene una llamada de su Asistente.

Kagome entro a responder la llamada que diario le hiciera su querida Kaede, asegurando que estaba perfectamente bien y tranquilizandola como todos los días.

Después de colgar, avanzaba distraída, sonriendo contenta de tener amigos que la quisieran tanto, cuando de repente un par de brazos la jalaron detrás de una escondida pared, lejos de la vista de todos.

Casi estuvo a punto de gritar, por la brusquedad con la que fue sometida y pensando que Sesshomaru estaba dentro del Bosque en esos momentos.

Pero se contuvo a tiempo, al sentir sus conocidos labios sobre los suyos, y ver su hermoso cabello plateado, mientras la abrazaba contra de sí.

_ Sesshomaru, la Cacería ya inició… no deberías de estar aquí.

Un beso mas y ella se sujetaba a su cuerpo, emocionada por todo eso.

_ Me gusta darle ventaja a mi presa…

Eso sono tan malditamente sexi con su voz, que Kagome sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al escucharlo y sentir su voz bajar por su cuello, hasta sus senos.

Sesshomaru estaba atento a sus alrededores, que en cualquier momento Jakotsu podría entrar a buscarla, y sorprenderlos en esa situación.

Así que procurando no arrugar el _kimono_ que usaba ese día Kagome, solo besaba su boca y cada milímetro de la piel expuesta de su cuello, dejándola al borde de la locura, jadeando excitada, antes de desaparecer de ahí y continuar su camino hacia el bosque y seguir con la cacería.

Kagome se recompuso como pudo, justo a tiempo para que su amigo la encontrara de camino a la fiesta, pendiente de ella y de que no tropezara con las muletas, aunque ella ya fuera experta caminando con ellas.

_ ¿Hace cuanto te fracturaste el pie?...

Jakotsu y Kagome voltearon al punto donde habian escuchado aquella feminina voz, que sin decir nada, había preguntado a bocajarro.

_ Eeh… hace tres semanas aproximadamente…

_ Mi gente tiene técnicas medicinales, propias de nuestra raza, que podrían ayudarte a sanar cuanto antes…

Kagome seguía congelada en su lugar sin saber qué decir, mientras miraba a Jako-nii intentando averiguar quien ella, pero percibiendo frustrada como el tampoco reconocía a la chica que tenían enfrente.

_ Disculpa… no quiero ser grosera, ni nada de eso… pero, ¿quien eres?...

La chica Ookami frente a ella, se sonrojo furiosamente, después de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado, pues había sido una sorpresa ver en ese lugar a su Cantante favorita, y que además llevaba sobre ella el aroma del primo de su prometido.

Así que le había ofrecido sanar su pierna, pues aunque estaba prohibido que lo hiciera por alguien que no fuera de su manada, ya no era ese el caso.

_ _Sumimasen…_ mi nombre el Ayame Novikov, del Clan de Lobos del Norte de Europa, y prometida del Jefe Kouga Takefumi…

Jakotsu sonrió, reconociendo el nombre de su prometido, ya que sabia que venia siendo "familia" de Sesshomaru Taisho.

_ Conozco bien a Kouga, felicidades a ambos por su compromiso y permítame presentarle a mi amiga, Kagome LeBlanc-Higurashi…

Ayame, sonrió, sonrojada y con una mirada de clara emoción.

_ Si, se muy bien quien es ella, yo soy soy su mas grande admiradora en toda Rusia, donde tuve el honor de conocerla.

Kagome sonrió feliz, pues tenía gratos de recuerdos de cuando estuvo en Rusia trabajando y conocer una fan tan distinguida era para ella un gran honor.

_ Bueno querida, ¿que decias sobre curar la pierna de Kagome?...

**O**

Bankotsu y sus hermanos iban en silencio a la busca de un petirrojo con un pequeño listón dorado amarrado en su patita.

El bosque era grande y solo habían recorrido una parte, perdiendo de vista en dos ocasiones su presa.

Renkotsu estaba decidido a ganar ese año, pues los dos anteriores no había podido participar, ya que era turno del resto de sus hermanos.

Más los otros no lo tomaban muy en serio, más concentrados en disfrutar el evento en sí.

_ Kagome luce cada dia mas linda…

Suikotsu había hablado despacio, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

_ Dime hermano, ¿ya haz podido conquistarla?...

Bankotsu casi lanza una expresión en voz alta y se suelta a reír a carcajadas, si en ese momento Renkotsu no les había hecho una seña de que se detuvieran y guardaran silencio.

Pero cuando vieron que había sido una falsa alarma y continuaron andando, Bankotsu respondió.

_ Ese tren partió casi desde el dia que la conocí… entre Kagome y yo solo existe la amistad… además, ¿cómo diablos iba a conquistarla, si Madre desde el primer momento la adoptó como una hija? es malo ir detrás de tu hermana.

Suikotsu sonreía, algo enternecido, comprendiendo que definitivamente jamás había sentido algo por ella, tratando de salvar su orgullo de conquistador con aquella ridícula justificación.

_ Pues si yo fuera diez años más joven y no estuviera casado le hubiera rogado a nuestra Madre porque mejor la convirtiera en su nuera y me la diera como esposa.

Renkotsu no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, hablando de manera soberbia, intentando molestar a su hermano menor, y Bankotsu, que iba a pie sujetando las riendas de su caballo, pues no era muy fan de montar, cogio una bola de nieve y se la lanzó al rostro, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras Renkotsu, respondiendo al duelo, se lanzó sobre él a pelear entre bromas, rodando por la nieve, como cuando eran niños.

_ Ya, tranquilos, van a salir lastimados…

Con la serenidad y una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, Suikotsu, intentaba calmar los ánimos, cuando de pronto un trino llamó la atención de aquellos dos que rodaban sobre la nieve, congelándose en el acto, viendo con sorpresa como el petirrojo que estaban buscando, se había posado justo en la cabeza de su hermano.

Este, se dio cuenta y suavemente lo sostuvo en sus brazos, dejándose agarrar la pequeña avecilla, que por instinto sabía bien del alma noble de aquel sujeto que sonreía tiernamente, mientras acariciaba sus plumas.

_ Chicos, creo que hemos ganado…

Bankotsu y Renkotsu se miraron incrédulos, y tomando la pequeña jaula de bambú, de la silla del caballo de Renkotsu, lo metieron en ella y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Casa de la Luna, no sin antes disparar una bengala que despedía humo de color azul y el rojo, representativos de su Casa, dando por concluida la Cacería.

_ Algunas hembras Okamis nos entrenamos para ser sanadoras, usamos nuestra energía _youkai_ , para diagnosticar el cuerpo, sanar algunas heridas o empleamos conocimientos en plantas medicinales heredados de generación en generación, por nuestro Clan.

Aquella bonita pelirroja de verdes ojos irreales, emitía a través de sus manos una cálida energía que pasaba por la pierna de Kagome, que estaba recostada en el Diván de su habitación.

_ El hueso está soldando perfectamente, asi que esto sera facil…

Jakotsu tomaba la mano de su amiga, sonriendo feliz ante aquella noticia, pues sabía lo inquieta que era Kagome y lo limitada que se podía sentir andando con aquel par de muletas.

La Ookami Rusa había movido sus manos solo un poco hacia arriba, sintiendo un leve tirón, que la hizo mirar a Kagome un poco sorprendida y pedirle permiso de revisar más allá de su pierna, pues quería comprobar algo.

La alegría que había sentido unos segundos atrás por su amiga, se había esfumado de inmediato, ante el brillo de preocupada sorpresa, que noto en el rostro de Ayame.

_ Señorita Kagome, ¿sabía usted que había posibilidades de quedar embarazada?...

No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, ¿acaso había mencionado la palabra embarazo?.

_ Es muy pequeño, apena un embrión…

Y seguí pasando las manos por su vientre.

_ Máximo una semana… y es un _hanyou_.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente, intentando sonreír, asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba escuchando.

El hijo de Sesshomaru y ella, estaba comenzando a formarse en su vientre.

Jakotsu, sintió un helado frío recorrerle la columna vertebral, asustado por lo que acaba de escuchar y por todo lo que estaba oculto de ella y de Sesshomaru, para evitar romper ese frágil romance que apenas nacía entre los dos y que en esos momentos peligraba a causa de aquel pequeño inocente que nada de culpa tenia.

Tenía que hacer algo.

_ Kagome, ¡por Dios! no puedes decirle nada a Sesshomaru aun, es demasiado pronto…

Por fortuna ella pensaba lo mismo, recordando lo accidentada que había sido el inicio de su relación, y que aunque estaban pasando un dulce momento de luna de miel, aun no podía decirse que era el momento de lanzar una bomba de tal magnitud.

Ayame solo veía el ir y venir de las reacciones de aquellos dos.

_ Lord Sesshomaru es un macho honorable que estoy segura que responderá por su hijo aun sea un hanyou, esos prejuicios quedaron hace mucho tiempo atras, asi que estara feliz de tener un heredero… pero si aun asi, quiere tomarse un tiempo antes de darle la noticia, le puedo recomendar un té, que ocultara el aroma de su embarazo y que deberá comenzar a beber de inmediato, pues no tiene mucho antes de que el aroma la delate ante él.

Jakotsu se levanto y abrazo a la hermosa Ayame, feliz de que les hubiera dado tiempo para poder hablar con su hermano y ver qué podía hacer para que Kagome pudiera ser feliz al lado del padre de su hijo.

Ella por su parte, solo pensaba en que asi tendrian mas tiempo de enamorarse y tal vez en un par de meses decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar la carcajada de emoción y felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sin saber todo la tristeza que venía de la mano de aquella bella noticia.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Otra vez tarde mas de lo que hubiera querido, pero mi corazón está roto en estos momentos, sufriendo la perdida de mi mejor amigo…**_

 _ **Este capítulo se lo dedico a él, pues justo lo estaba escribiendo al enterarme de la noticia de su muerte…**_

 _ **Descansa en paz Ikal Balam, mi "Espíritu Jaguar"...**_

 _ ***-EVERGLOW- Coldplay***_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	12. KAGURA

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el cuento "EMBRUJO", que se publicó en la revista "ROMANCES", del mes de julio de 1951, escrito por la autora CARMEN G. GONZÁLEZ DE MENDOZA, conocida también, como MARIA DEL CARMEN GARRIDO (wikipedia)**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga y anime "INUYASHA" pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

 _ **De la colección de revistas "ROMANCES" de mi Abuela, esta segunda adaptación, que espero que les guste...**_

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

Kagome no quiso salir de nuevo a aquella fiesta, hasta que no se hubo tomado el té que le había recomendado la _Ookami_ sanadora, llamada Ayame, con quien había hecho buena migas, contenta de contar con una amiga mas en el mundo _youkai_.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora planeando en silencio mientras Jakotsu no dejaba de hablar, como un tic que salía a relucir cuando estaba nervioso.

Obviamente ella continuaría trabajando, al menos que su Ginecólogo, al que vería en cuanto pudiera, dictara lo contrario.

De cierto modo tenía tiempo, había terminado sus compromisos en la temporada de París y para la siguiente aun no estaba trabajando, debido a su accidente con su pierna, asi que tendria suficiente para dedicarse a su embarazo y a ensayar el nuevo repertorio que tenía en mente y los nuevos espectáculos que sus productores ya habían aprobado y que estarian listos justo a tiempo para la siguiente temporada de Ópera en Nueva York, Viena y París.

Pensaba que tal vez lo mejor sería vivir en Japón por el momento, arreglar la antigua casa de sus padres, para no depender siempre de la amabilidad de los Yoshida, por lo menos hasta que le dijera a Sesshomaru.

E intentaría viajar solo lo imprescindible, hasta que el embarazo se lo permitiera.

Fingio levantarse para caminar y sentir nuevamente sus pasos sin muletas, ocultando el sonrojo emocionado de su cuerpo, pues no quería escuchar de nuevo a Jakotsu decir que tenía que aprender a controlarse si quería que su secreto durará más de 24 horas.

Que más quería ella que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero entendía sus razones: la presión mediática para él y para ella, el hecho de que aún no había sido checada por un médico y haya confirmado que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y que además era de mala suerte mencionarlo antes del tercer mes.

Así que suspiro, se recompuso y tomando su vientre, se puso en su rol de madre que ya le correspondía, con la idea fija de que primero estaba la tranquilidad de aquel pequeño, que su propia emoción.

Lo que si, es que tenía que llamar a Kaede cuanto antes, pues jamás le perdonaría el que no le dijera antes que nadie, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se escucharon vítores en el exterior y el sonido de los _Taikos_ anunciando el triunfo de alguno de los competidores, que no tardarían en aparecer, si es que todo había terminado tan rápido.

Jakotsu se asomo por el enorme ventanal de la habitación de Kagome, pero desde aquel punto, no se podía ver en el cielo, el color de la Casa que había ganado.

_ Creo que deberíamos de regresar, yo tengo que estar cuando regrese mi prometido, y se lo importante que son ambos para sus respectivas casas…

Ayame, deliberadamente había ubicado a Kagome como parte de la Casa de Sesshomaru, pues aquel cachorro en su vientre solo lo venía a confirmar.

_ … El té ya hizo efecto, asi que no se preocupe, y en todo caso, si llegara a detectar el aroma de las plantas medicinales, puede decir que es parte del tratamiento que le di para que sanara su pierna a la perfección.

Kagome abrazo a Ayame, agradecida por toda su ayuda, sin saber que Jakotsu de cierto modo, respiraba tranquilo, pues todo aquello le daba un poco de tiempo para consultar con su hermano.

**O**

Un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a la Casa de la Luna, Sesshomaru se cruzó con los hermanos Yoshida, que sonrientes y orgullosos, mostraron la pequeña jaula de bambú, donde el pequeño ruiseñor cantaba de lo más quitado de la pena.

_ Felicitaciones a los tres, el Clan Yoshida vuelve a estar a la cabeza, como hace cien años lo estuviera, gracias a sus antepasados, Sumito, Takaba y Arata Yoshida… ellos los considerarian dignos descendientes.

Sabía Bankotsu, que las palabras de Sesshomaru eran sinceras, pues bien conocía su "cortesía social" y la verdadera cortesía que solo usaba con los que consideraba de su confianza.

_ Muchas gracias Lord Sesshomaru, nos sentimos honrados de seguir siendo parte del trato que firmaran nuestros primeros familiares…

Pero como siempre, Renkotsu, que era más formal para todo, respondió con educación solemne, las palabras de Sesshomaru, mientras que Bankotsu y Suikotsu, intentaban contener la risa tras de él.

Estaban cerca de las elegantes carpas que se habían armado para la ocasión, y de inmediato Sesshomaru noto que algo había cambiado en el aroma de Kagome, desconfiando de su olfato por primera vez y buscándola con la mirada, para ver que ella estuviera bien.

Y ahí estaba, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, feliz de la llegada de los participantes y de que aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos, fueran los ganadores.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no cargaba muletas, ni yeso y que se sostenía perfectamente en ambas piernas.

La prometida de Kouga Takefumi, estaba a lado de ella y casi juraba que algo había tenido que ver con aquello, pues eran bien conocida la legendaria medicina ancestral que solo ellos conocían.

Definitivamente Kagome era bastante especial, si había conseguido que la sanarán sin ser parte del Clan, algo que ellos aun consideraban tabú.

Una grieta de amargura se quiso colar a sus pensamientos, intentando distraer aquellos pensamientos que amenazaban con romper la burbuja de falsa tranquilidad, en la que se había encerrado, tratando de ignorar todo lo malo que lo había atormentado los últimos años, pues no concebía que aquella mujer tuviera el poder de someter a todos a su voluntad.

El suave gesto de su madre, lo hizo volver a la realidad, espantando sus demonios, encaminado con ella del brazo hacia los competidores y los ganadores, para cerrar con broche de oro aquella ocasión.

Entre abrazos y risas, todos felicitaron a los hermanos Yoshida, admitiendo una derrota honrosa ante ellos, sin saber los detalles de su triunfo y como este había llegado por pura suerte.

Bankotsu no había perdido la oportunidad de abrazar a Kagome en el momento en que la vio caminando perfectamente, con su pie completamente sano, agradeciendo de manera formal a la sonrojada Ayame Novikov, que solo veia su acción como un servicio, ya que era una de las más grandes admiradoras de Kagome LeBlanc.

Jaken, a las puertas de la Casa de la Luna, anunciaba que la cena estaba servida, interrumpiendo los festejos y la camaradería.

Bankotsu busco a sus hermanos, pero solo frente a él, estaba Jakotsu que iba del brazo con Kagome; asi que seria responsabilidad de él, llevar los caballos a las cuadras y ponerlos a resguardo, pues no veía a ningún mozo disponible, seguramente ocupados también.

_ Llevaré los caballos a descansar, asi que entren sin mi, llegare justo a tiempo…

Sabía que Sesshomaru demoraria la cena hasta que todos estuvieran a la mesa, así que apretó el paso entre la nieve, jalando la rienda de los tres caballos, mientras pensaba en sus dos hermanos mayores y la "plática" que tendrían en cuanto pudieran estar en privado.

Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, pues no había dejado de notar la mirada de preocupación de Jakotsu, que no dejaba a Kagome, ni a luz, ni a sombra, intuyendo que algo más estaba pasando.

Rodeaba los espesos jardines de aquella mansión, cuando se topó de frente con Kagura, que no parecía otra cosa, más que estarlo esperando, no había nadie alrededor, todos estaban a resguardo del frío.

Ella tomó la rienda de uno de los caballos y le ayudó en silencio a llevarlo a las cuadras, donde los tres caballos se dirigieron, entrenados por su dueño, hasta el pequeño corral, donde había pienso y agua para los tres, ya listo.

No había dicho palabra ninguno de los dos, y Bankotsu estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Kagura lo miro de frente.

_ Felicidades…

Ni una palabras mas, y solo se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con pasión, mientras Bankotsu atino a estrecharla contra sí, sumido en la sensación de placer que amenazaba con hacer estallar su cuerpo.

La empujo contra la pared de aquella caballeriza, deseando con todo su ser, tomarla ahí mismo, de pie y a prisas, entregados a lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pero Kagura tomo su rostro y lo miró de frente.

_ Aquí no… iré a tu habitación esta noche…

Lo besó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, marchándose de ahí, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, con la evidente certeza entre sus piernas, de que había caído nuevamente en las redes de Kagura y no estaba dispuesto a salir de ellas, hasta haber saciado su hambre.

Sesshomaru, intentaba no mirar fijamente a Kagome, pero era más que imposible, pues no podía negar que lucía radiante de felicidad por la recuperación de su pierna,

Había sido presentada a Kouga, por parte de su prometida y este había besado su pequeña mano de manera apasionada, sintiendo los celos hacer ebullición en su interior, pero sintiéndose satisfecho cuando ella, le arrebato su propia mano y la prometida de él, avergonzada por sus acciones, había golpeado su cabeza, disculpándose con ella y alejándose ambas de ahí.

Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Quería tener la oportunidad de abrazarla y borra de su mano el aroma de su Primo, y tratar de cubrir aquel que desprendía su cuerpo, a hierbas medicinales, que no era molesto, pues más bien olía al bosque en un dia de lluvia, pero no era el aroma de ella, sabia que tendria que aguantar lo que fuera necesario, para que la recuperación de ella fuera completa, sin saber que aquel aroma era para cubrir de su prodigioso olfato, algo más importante.

**O**

Kagura había entrado al comedor, seguida de Bankotsu, por escasos segundos, acompañado de otro invitado más con el que se habían topado después de que este bajara de sus habitaciones, tratando de cubrir las apariencias, aunque para Jakotsu, las alarmas se encendieron, ya que era el unico, ademas de Inuyasha, que había conocido lo suyo con aquella arpía.

Vio a su hermano de lo más tranquilo, sentarse al lado de Renkotsu y Suikotsu, que ya lo esperaban a la izquierda de Sesshomaru, pues era el lugar de honor de los ganadores; y no vio nada sospechoso en su rostro, ni una mirada de apreciación a Kagura, ni nada que lo inculpara o lo delatara.

Pero lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía lo bueno que era para esconder sus sentimientos, incluso del más grande _youkai_ de sus tiempo, que jamas había dejado entrever si él había estado enterado de lo suyo con Kagura, en aquel entonces, muchos antes de que se comprometiera con él.

Suspiro resignado, antes de darle un trago a su copa de agua, definitivamente, demasiado estres traería serios problemas a su piel.

_ Jako- _nii_ ¿estas bien?...

Kagome se preocupo por Jakotsu al escuchar aquel suspiro tan profundo, pensando que todavia seguia pensando en su embarazo, preguntando para ponerlo de nuevo en modo alerta y no se le fuera escapar nada.

_ ¿Viste quien entró junto con Bankotsu?...

Había ciertos secretos que no tenían porque ocultarse, y aquel era uno de ellos, Jakotsu sentía la necesidad de sacar aquello de su pecho.

_ No sé, uno de los invitados de Sesshomaru, y creo que también Kagura…

Uno de los invitados que estaba sentado al lado de Jakotsu, interrumpió aquella plática, quedando Kagome con la incógnita de lo que había mortificado a Jakotsu, o que había visto en Kagura para reaccionar de esa manera, sintiéndose incómoda ella también, pues lo poco que había conocido de ella era más que suficiente para ponerla asi.

El pequeño baile después de aquella cena, no se extendió hasta muy tarde, aun así Kagome se había retirado a su habitación temprano, despidiéndose de los Señores de la Casa, subiendo en compañía de Jakotsu, al que el _jet-lag_ comenzaba a derrotarlo.

Había dejado a su amigo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, para tomar un merecido baño caliente en el _ofuro_ , agradecida de ya no depender de las doncellas para poder bañarse bien sin mojar el yeso.

Cuando salía del lujoso cuarto de baño, una doncella llamó a la puerta, entrando después de diera permiso, entregando un sobre y saliendo justo despues.

De inmediato reconoció la letra de Sesshomaru, que había escrito su nombre en aquel sobre, que abrió de inmediato, mordiendo su labio, mientras sonreía emocionada, sospechando mas o menos que diría aquella nota.

" _**Como hay un intruso en tu cama, te espero en 15 minutos en la mía…**_

 _ **Sesshomaru Taisho."**_

Rápido corrió al vestidor, quitándose el calientito, pero cómodo camisón de franela que había planeado usar esa noche para dormir, lanzando por los aires las gruesas calcetas de lana, y tomando de su closet, sexy ropa de noche.

Iba por los apenas iluminados pasillos con un hermoso y largo _negligé_ de seda color perla, cubierto con un salto de cama de tela translucida que daba la impresión de ir flotando por el aire, quien la viera caminando asi por la noche, bien podría creer que se trataba de un espíritu de belleza irreal.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de Sesshomaru, cuando este abrió, pues estaba a la expectativa de su llegada, viéndola apenas, mudo por su sensualidad, tomándola entre sus brazos, jalandola hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Y de igual forma en el ala Este de aquella mansión otra sombra femenina se deslizaba dentro de otra habitación, aquella que era de Bankotsu Yoshida.

**O**

Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome en los almohadones de su inmensa y lujosa cama, contemplando en silencio, mientras caminaba alrededor, quitándose lentamente la _yukata_ que estaba usando en su habitación.

_ ¿Quieres una copa de vino?...

A Kagome se le hacía agua la boca solamente contemplando su irreal cuerpo y aquel sensual rostro de duras facciones, que en ese momento lucían arrolladoras, solo para ella.

Y por un momento deseo aquella copa de vino, que tal vez le ayudará a tranquilizar crepitar de su sangre, pero sin olvidar por un minuto, que en esos momentos tenía que ver por alguien más, desechando de inmediato la idea.

_ No gracias… con la vista es más que suficiente…

Mordió su labio y Sesshomaru casi quiso rugir, subiendo junto a ella, atacando su boca con la suya, repegando su cuerpo al suyo y sintiéndose atraído como imán al metal, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo a través de la seda de aquel sensual _negligé_.

_ Me alegro de que tu pierna haya sanado, supongo que la prometida de mi primo tuvo algo que ver…

_ Así es, me siento agradecida de haberla conocido, ella resultó ser, además de una admiradora, una gran chica, creo que ya somos amigas.

Sesshomaru fue bajando por su cuerpo dando besos poco a poco, hasta llegar a la punta de su pierna recién sanada, a la que Kagome ya había acicalado, despues de que Ayame quitara aquel yeso.

Tomó su pequeño pie y besó cada dedo, provocando en ella un urgente calor en su centro, que requería su atención cuanto antes.

Subió por su tobillo, jugueteando con su pantorrilla y su rodilla reconociendo en ella, nuevas zona erógenas, subiendo con aquellos besos, por aquel camino invisible que lo guiaba hacia el interior de su pierna, hasta encontrar, la fuente de aquel sensual y húmedo aroma, que lo estaba volviendo loco con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras la erección de su miembro estaba como roca, apunto de explotar.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Kagome, resoplando con fuerza al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru, justo entre sus piernas, y su lengua lamer a conciencia cada erótico rincón de su feminidad, mientras ella estrujaba la suave sábana de fino algodón egipcio, entre sus blancas manos, arqueando su espalda en un intento instintivo de resguardarse de aquel sorpresivo "ataque" al que estaba siendo sometida, mientras los brazos de Sesshomaru, enredados en ambas piernas, la sostenían en su lugar.

Gemía en voz alta, abriendo por momentos sus ojos, deleitándose con la tensa musculatura de su espalda, que se movía al compás de los movimientos de su mandíbula.

Estaba a punto de estallar, sus caderas se estremecían, empujándose ella misma sobre aquellos voraces labios, buscando aún más placer del ya recibido.

Sesshomaru alzó su mirada, a ratos felina, a ratos depredadora, hambrienta de su éxtasis, dejando escapar una de sus piernas solo para atrapar uno de sus turgentes senos, que brillaban, obscenos, de transpiración, luciendo apetitoso, atrayentes, hechos solo para ser tocados por él.

Kagome no soporto mas y al momento de sentirse doblemente estimulada, se corrió sobre sus labios, tensandose de placer, mientras él se tomaba de sus redondas caderas y las alzaba para ponerla en otra posición, y que de esa manera fuera más fácil recibirlo.

La penetró sin miramientos, pues ella no paraba de mover sus caderas y restregarse en él, pidiendo entre gemidos apenas entendibles, ser llenada cuanto antes por su miembro.

Y Sesshomaru enardecido, se movió de adentro hacia afuera, seducido por la excitación de Kagome, que gozaba como nunca entre sus brazos, levantando por la espalda, haciendo que se abrazara a él, mientras besaba sus labios y seguía embistiendo, enredando ella sus piernas en sus estrechas caderas.

Aquello no iba a durar demasiado, él mismo estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, sumergido en el caliente embrujo de aquella mujer entre sus brazos, que se entregaba sin reservas a él.

El corazón de Kagome iba más aprisa, sus gemidos anunciaban lo inevitable, sosteniéndose cada vez más fuerte de su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo, estrechando su interior alrededor de su miembro, apretandolo, succionando, mientras él también se abandonaba al placer y se derramaba dentro de ella.

El orgasmo de Kagome se extendió cuando sintio el bajo gruñido junto a su oído, estremeciéndose ella tambien, sintiendo que el placer la recorrió de arriba a abajo, desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta el último mechón de su cabello.

Cerró sus ojos, un poco desmayada, después de aquella ola de sensaciones, y Sesshomaru posó su cuerpo suavemente en aquella suave cama, mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios.

_ Te adoro… me tienes hechizado…

Aquella risa de pajarillo, salió de su garganta, mientras sonreía, inocente y enamorada, besando con suave ternura los labios de aquel hombre, que no dejaba de ser un enigma para ella.

Cuanto deseaba en aquellos momentos poder decirle aquella hermosa noticia que albergaba en su vientre, sin siquiera llegar a creer que él pudiera llegar a despreciar a aquel hijo engendrado por ellos dos.

Estaba segura de que se pondría tan feliz como ella…

Se amaron ardientemente aquella madrugada, y casi al amanecer, Kagome salió de la habitación de Sesshomaru, después de que este cayera rendido entre sus brazos.

Aún no estaba preparada para ser "sorprendidos" tan descaradamente, estaba segura de que todos los sirvientes de aquella mansión estaban más que enterados de su relación, que incluso Lady Izayoi podía o no, saber de ellos dos… pero aun asi, no habían hablado de darse a conocer, así que seguirán manteniendo aquello en privado.

Iba con una sonrisa boba en los labios, mientras meditaba todo aquello y se cubría con aquel liviano salto de cama, cuando alcanzo a ver que de una de las habitaciones, salía Jaken y una de las doncellas, seguramente atendiendo a alguno de los invitados; así que sin pensarlo demasiado, se pegó contra la pared, tratando de encontrar una puerta a la que entrar, topándose por suerte con un elevador, bajando un nivel y corriendo por el pasillo aprisa, hacia el ala Este y subir de nuevo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Pero otra puerta se abrió de nuevo y ella apenas alcanzó a esconderse detrás de un enorme jarrón de fina porcelana china, asomándose apenas para vigilar cuando era el mejor momento para seguir avanzando, riéndose de si misma por aquella ridícula situación.

De pronto, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Kagura salir de aquella habitación, seguida de Bankotsu, que solo con pantalones de oscura seda, dejaba ver su bronceado y musculoso cuerpo, abrazando a aquella arpía por la cintura y besando sus labios en clara señal de despedida.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no creía a Bankotsu capaz de enredarse con una hembra como ella.

Se sentía asqueada presenciando aquella escena y recordando aquella tarde en la biblioteca en que ella narrara sin ápice de bondad, lo mucho que había aborrecido al fallecido hermano de Sesshomaru y como estaba interesada de nueva cuenta estar con él solo por estatus social.

¿Que pretendía entonces con su amigo? ¿acaso se había rendido en su búsqueda de posición social o veía a Bankotsu como un recurso más?.

Cuando Kagura se fue de ahí y que su amigo regresó de nuevo a su cama, ella salió de su escondite y caminó aprisa hasta su habitación, aunque en esa ocasión, sin la preocupación de ser vista, sino más bien de cómo abordar aquel tema con Bankotsu, estaba segura de que Kagura solo lo afectaria y ella no estaba dispuesta a que su amigo saliera herido por culpa de ella.

Pero para Kagome, aun había un mar de secretos que conocer…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

 _ **Hola… jeje… sigo viva…**_

 _ **Perdon por el hiatus en el que me sumergi, pero a decir verdad, fueron días muy difíciles para mi… pero ya estoy de regreso y Don Inspiración decido tocar mi imaginación e ingenio…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, el siguiente ya está en proceso, así que pronto, tal vez esta misma semana este publicandolo…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO :3**_


End file.
